Divided, Not Conquered
by KayValo87
Summary: What begins as a case of schoolyard bullying soon spirals out of control leaving Sam in foster care, Dean in a juvy, and John fighting to get them back. But there's an unknown evil out there... and it's after the Winchesters! Limp!Sam Angsty!John/Dean
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfic where the boys are little. (I'm not sure if it would count as a wee-chester or a teen-chester, considering the boys ages.) Let me know what you think.

NOTE: I was a preschool Sunday school teacher for over half a decade. I don't swear... however, some of the charaters do. I have found a way to compromise without breaking my standards. So, if you see a statement like "what the h#$" use you imagination to figure out the word. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it... but I REALLY wish I had that beautiful black Impala! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam rolled over in bed, pulling the blanket higher to block out the light.

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Lawmen has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

_Oh mama I can hear you a-crying your so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very lon_g

Sam kicked off the covers and slipped out of bed.

_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today of-_

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

Sam took his finger off the STOP button and rubbed his eyes.

"Dean, do you have to play your music so loud?"

"Do you have to sleep so long?"

Dean sat in one of the hotel rooms chairs tying his shoe. Sam glanced at the clock.

"Dean!" He whined. "It's 7:00!"

"And? If we don't leave soon, we will be late for school. Dad said if we are late one more time we have to start getting up with him at DAWN!"

Sam grumbled, but grabbed his clothes off the chair and headed to the bathroom to get ready. It was only after he was half way through that he realized he had forgotten to set out his clothes the night before. He smile as he pulled his favorite shirt over his head. Dean was the best big brother a kid could ask for.

Dean watched him go and sighed. He put a couple of pop tarts in the microwave, knowing Sammy would be hungry when he finished getting dressed. As he started to divide up their lunch money, the bathroom door opened.

"Hey Dean, where's dad?"

"You know where he is, hunting."

"He left already? Without saying goodbye?"

Dean bit his lip. He knew how Sam felt about their Dad coming and going without a word.

"It was really early. He didn't want to wake you."

"But he woke you?"

He smiled to reassure his little brother.

"It's not like he meant to. He dropped his bag and the noise woke me up."

This seemed to be enough for Sam and Dean handed him his food.

"Now eat your breakfast. It's a long walk to school."

They walked in silence, Dean keeping a constant watch for dangers. He jumped when Sam tapped his arm.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering... which of our classes is closer to the door?"

"Mine, why?"

"No reason."

Dean stopped walking and looked down at Sam. He knew him better then to let that question slid.

"Sammy...?"

"It's nothing. It's just that... in case of a fire drill or something, I was just wondering which of us would get outside first."

Dean could tell the ten-year-old was lying through his teeth, but they were almost to school. He'd just let it go for now and get the truth out of him later. They walked into the school together, grateful their dad had managed to find a school that was a K-12, and stopped at Dean's class.

"Now, be good Sammy, and let me know if you need anything."

"Ok Dean, see you at lunch."

Dean went in and sat at his desk. Suddenly realizing that he still had Sam's lunch money, he slipped out of the class and headed down the hall.

Sam slowly approached his classroom. Did his class HAVE to be in room 112? He stared at the open door of room 110, watching carefully for movement. He wished Dean was still with him, he always felt safer with him around, but he would be a sissy if he asked his big brother to walk him to class just so he could avoid...

"Hello wimp-chester!"

He turned and saw the three reasons he didn't like this school... and they were a lot bigger then him.

"So, it turns out," The largest of the three started. "That Toby here forgot his lunch."

He slapped the smallest of their group on the back. Sam sighed, grateful that, for once, he was empty handed.

"I don't have anything for lunch today, Marcus."

"You little liar!" The third growled. "You ALWAYS have lunch money!"

"Really, Leon," Sam took a few steps back, "I don't!"

An evil grin spread across Marcus' face.

"We'll just have to see about that!"

He grabbed Sam and shoved him into the locker. With Toby and Leon each holding an arm, Marcus started to go through Sam's pockets.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "Leave me alone!"

Sam hopped a teacher would hear him, but they never seemed to be around when you needed them. He tried to squirm away, but Leon twisted his wrist in response.

"Hold still worm-chester." He grunted. "Marcus isn't finished."

The pain was so intense, Sam had to fight back tears, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. As they neared the pocket where his butterfly knife was hidden, he struggled more. He yelped when he felt the bone his his wrist snap, but he kept on fighting. He didn't want them to steal his knife... especially since he could never explain THAT to his family. He could feel the color drain from his face when Marcus found the weapon.

"What's this?" He asked, holding up the blade.

His smile disappeared when a familiar voice cut in.

"Well, it's not yours!"

Marcus turned only to be knocked to the floor a second later. Sam felt a wave of relief.

"Dean!"

Dean looked up at Sam, rage pulsing through his entire body. One of the two holding his brother charged at him, aiming a wild punch at his head.

"Look out!" Sam called, but Dean hardly needed it.

He not only dodged the fist, but he landed his own blow and tossed the kid to the ground. He repeated the same steps with the third just as the first guy came back for more. Minutes later, Vice-principal Dalton arrive on the scene... just as the last of the three decided not to get back up.

"Dean Winchester!" He bellowed. "My office now!"

Ignoring him, Dean checked on Sam. His brother was cradling his left arm, tears forming in his eyes.

"You ok, Sammy?"

He nodded, but his smile was forced.

"I-I'm fine."

Even though he was trying so hard to hide it, Dean could hear the pain his brother voice. He got the sudden urge to start kicking the boys, now groaning on the floor, when Mr. Dalton took him firmly by the arm.

"Dean, come with me."

"My brother's hurt." He protested. "Let me take him to the nurse first."

By now other teachers had joined the crowd of students that had gathered to watch the fight, and a woman, he recognized as Sam's teacher, Miss Sterling, stepped forward.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll take care of Sam."

He looked back at Sam. He didn't want to leave him. He knew his brother, they didn't. How would they know if Sam lied about how much he was hurting? And what if they found the scar from last months hunt? What if Sam was too scared to remember their cover story? H#$%, Dean didn't even remember it! Mr. Dalton tried to lead him away, but he held his ground.

"I'm staying with Sammy." He said firmly.

He stared down the older man, showing him that he wasn't remotely worried about the consequences.

"Dean." He said sternly. "Come with me now."

"No." His own voice just as firm.

He could see Mr. Dalton was beginning to get angry.

"Listen here young man..." He pointed a finger in Dean's direction.

"Be careful Mr. Dalton!" A kindergarten yelled. "He might hit you too!"

Dean stifled at laugh at the look on the vice-principal's face... then watched the man turn red.

"I am taking you to my office, right now."

"I'd like to see you try."

He smiled at Mr. Dalton's gapping mouth, and payed little attention to the the gasps from the spectators and whispers of how much trouble he was going to be in. What finally got his attention was a hand hand on his shoulder.

"Dean," Sam whispered, his voice shaky, "Please don't get yourself into more trouble. Go with Mr. Dalton. I'll be ok."

The LAST thing he wanted to do was leave his little brother, especially when he was hurt, but the pleading look in Sammy's green-blue eyes got to him.

"Alright." He conceded.

Dean looked up at Miss Sterling.

"You'll let me know how he is?"

"Of course."

She smiled, and gently led Sam down the hall.

Only when they were out of sight was Mr. Dalton able to get him into his office.

"Dean, I am very disappointed in the way you conducted yourself back there."

"I'm not."

"And I think," He continued, despite Dean's interruption, "that your father would agree with me."

Dean smiled, trying to keep from laughing at his instructor's ignorance.

"Then you clearly don't know my dad."

He could tell Mr. Dalton was trying hard to be intimidating, but was failing miserably. As he began to lecture on the importance of self control, all Dean could think about was how his brother was doing in the nurses office. He wished he could be there with him to let him know everything would be alright.

Across the building, Sam was having the same thoughts. As the nurse checked his wrist for a possible fracture he would have given anything to have Dean with him. His brother may only be fourteen, but to Sam he was a hero. And right now he needed Dean's strength to keep from passing out from the sharp pain in his arm. He muttered a curse under his breath and Nurse Banks stared at him in shock.

"Samuel Winchester! Where did you learn that?"

Sam stayed quiet rather then say that word was a regular part of his dad's vocabulary.

"Sam," Miss Sterling asked sweetly, "Are you hurt anywhere besides your arm?"

Sam bit his lower lip. He wanted to say yes. His back was sore where it had been jammed against a lock, he was sure there was a bruise on his chest where Marcus had pushed him, not to mention marks from Toby and Leon's death grips. But if he said something, they would find marks from old injuries he got while hunting. The pain was making him dizzy and there was no way he could to think up good cover stories. So... he lied.

"No, just my arm."

The nurse finished probing and declared it broken. Miss Sterling rested her hand on Sam's back. He knew all she was trying to do was comfort him, but when she pressed against that one sore spot, he winced.

"Just your arm, huh?" Nurse Banks mumbled.

While Sam protested, Miss Sterling and the Nurse carefully removed his shirt, gasping at what they saw. He knew what had surprised them, and he swore at himself for giving it away. Among the fresh bruises, long scars ran down his side. Any hunter worth his salt would have recognized claw marks when he saw them, unfortunately, these people were far from hunters.

"Oh Sam," His teacher whisper, "What did they do to you?"

They? Who did she... Suddenly Sam was hit with a tidal wave of panic. They thought his family was hurting him!

Back in the vice-principal's office, Dean was really starting to test the limits. So far he had ignored, insulted, interrupted, and laughed at the man. Now, he was becoming quite bored with the whole thing and kept looking at the door. Jeez, how long did it take them to see it Sammy was ok? Just when he was contemplating on how far down the hall he could get before Mr. Dalton could get around his desk, the door finally opened and Nurse Banks came in. She gave him a look of pity that immediately set him on edge.

"Where's Sammy?" He demanded.

The nurse silently handed a piece of paper to Mr. Dalton.

"Where is my brother!?"

Now Dean was on his feet and in the man's face.

"Dean sit down." His voice seemed to have lost the fight it had just moments before.

The sudden change made Dean's blood go cold. Instead of obeying, he burst out of the room and ran toward the nurses office.

"Sam!" He yelled, throwing open the door, but the room was empty.

Now in a full fledged panic, Dean raced down the hall to his brother's class. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of the class.

"Dean! What..." The teacher began, startled.

"Where is my brother!?"

She looked at him sadly.

"Dean, lets talk in the hall."

Dean was getting sick of this. He didn't want pity, he wanted Sammy! But, for once, he listened and the two went out the door.

"Dean, Sam was hurt, badly."

All the air left his lungs. He knew he had to find him, FAST! He turned around and bumped right into Mr. Dalton and Nurse Banks.

"Dean, son, we need to talk." The vice-principal stated.

"Screw you! I'm going to see my brother."

"Dean, are you aware of your brother's abuse?" Nurse Banks asked, seriously.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He look from Mr. Dalton, to the Nurse, to Miss Sterling, and back to Mr. Dalton. He fought to remain calm, but was feeling nothing but cold hard anger.

"Sam," he said with clenched teeth, "has NEVER been abused."

"Dean, we can help him, but you need to talk to us." Sam's teacher whispered.

"There is nothing to talk about! No one is hurting Sammy!"

"Then how do you explain the scars?" Nurse Banks asked.

Dean thought fast, trying hard to remember their cover, but came up empty. So, he just stuck with their back up.

"He fell."

The adults exchanged skeptical glances.

"Now Dean," Mr. Dalton was using a tone now Dean guessed was suppose to be trusting, "We understand you love your father, but if he's doing something bad..."

He never finished his statement, because he was too busy gasping for air after Dean's fist made contact with his stomach.

"Don't you ever talk about my dad like that! EVER! My dad's a hero!"

Angry tears pricked his eyes. His fists were clenched, waiting for someone else to try something.

"Dean..." Miss Sterling began.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Now tell me, where is my brother!?"

Miss Sterling looked at the floor before answering.

"Child services took him to the hospital."

Dean felt dead. His brother was gone? No! He would get him back! He had to stop them!

"Sammy!"

He bolted down the hall, screaming his brother's name, fighting anyone that tried to stop him, not caring who they were. Just as he reached the door, he was pinned down by the combined efforts of the gym teacher and his assistant.

"No! SAMMY!"

His voice was raw from screaming, but he continued to fight like an animal. His brother was gone, and he had to save him. He just had too.

John Winchester ran up the stairs of his sons' school. The message had only said it was and emergency. He stuck his head into the main office.

"Dean? Sam?"

"Are you Mr. Winchester?" The woman behind the desk asked.

He went up to the desk.

"Yes, I am. Where are my boys?"

The woman gave him a disgusted look.

"Take a seat, Mr. Dalton will be with you shortly."

Confused by her manner, and worried about his children, John stayed where he was.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what is going on! Where are my SONS!"

He heard whispering behind him.

"That must be were his oldest gets it."

Thoroughly enraged, John turned to see the stern looking school nurse and a man wearing a suite... and a black eye.

"Nice shiner." He commented.

"Courtesy of your oldest." The man responded.

John smirked. This guy had to be almost six feet tall, and he got the smack down from a fourteen year old. He wondered what the guy did to get popped by Dean, when he recognized him as the vice-principal. He braced himself. This was going to be trouble. He went into Mr. Dalton's office and saw two more men and one woman, also in suites.

"Where are my sons?" He repeated, not really caring who all the people were.

"Mr. Winchester," The woman began, clearly in charge, "It has come to our attention that Samuel might be in danger."

John forced himself to stay calm, but everything had just become VERY clear.

"Sam is just fine."

"Then do you care to explain the scars, healed fractures, and bruises?"

"He's a ten year old kid. He plays rough sometimes."

"That may be true, but until that is confirmed we are keeping Sammy in protective custody."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I assure you, Mr. Winchester," the woman said coldly, "we can."

John jumped from his chair, towering over everyone else in the room.

"You can't take my boys!"

"Mr. Winchester," Mr. Dalton said, calmly, "Sam has already been placed with child protective services."

"And Dean?"

"Dean... well... he got very violent."

The man absentmindedly touched the bruise around his eye. John was sure the guy had deserved it and, at that moment, he didn't really care.

"Where is Dean?"

Mr. Dalton stood up, as if trying not to be intimidated.

"Mr. Winchester, your son causes injuries to four students, six teachers, and one teaching aide."

"And what did you do to cause it?"

The man's face grew red and he puffed out his chest in anger. If he was trying to scare John, he was doing a very poor job of it.

"Dean beat three boys until they were nearly unconscious."

"Yeah? And what did they do to Sammy?"

The look on the man's face told him he had been right, not that he needed the confirmation. The only way Dean would react like that is if they did something to his youngest. A knot tightened in his stomach. What happened to his baby boy?

"Mr. Winchester," the instructor continued. "Are you teaching your oldest son to hurt people. Because, if you do, and he gets angry at his brother..."

John cut him off with a right hook to the jaw.

"Dean would NEVER hurt Sammy! Now tell me where he is RIGHT NOW!"

The vice-principal staggered into his chair, dazed from the blow. Seeing he wouldn't get an answer there, John stared down each of the people in turn.

"Mr. Winchester?"

He turned toward the quiet voice in the doorway and saw Sam's teacher. There was sadness in her eyes as she answered his question.

"Dean has been arrested for assault."

John pushed his way out of the office and didn't stop until he was back in the Impala. He grabbed his phone, searching for a number that would help him. After a couple of rings, he heard a friendly voice.

"Hello?"

"Bobbie?" Unable to keep back the tears any longer. "They took my boys."

* * *

As with my other stories, I'm not going to post the next part until I'm sure there are people who actully like it enough to keep reading. If you are one of these people, please let me know. (I am a sucker for reviews. When people ask for the next part, even if it's only a few people, I want to post it right away. The more peple ask, the more determained I am to get it out quickly. It's my weakness. :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I was not expecting to get this much of a response this fast. Thank you for the reviews. :) (I had not even started on this chapter when I posted the last one.) Sorry it took so long to get up, I had been away from my computer for a couple of days. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

John sat in his hotel room, a bottle of whiskey on the table, pictures of his boys scattered about, and a half cleaned rifle in his hand. Occasionally, he'd stopped and glance at the images. One was of the two of them, curled up in the back seat of the Impala, sound asleep. Dean couldn't be more then 6 years old, snuggling with his 2 year old brother, sweet as can be. They were his whole world... and some bureaucratic b*!#% thought she could take them away from him. Anger burned in his chest. He had already lost Mary, and to loose their children... it was more then he could bear. Just as he finished cleaning the rifle, he heard a knock on the door. Ignoring it and he loaded the weapon. John looked over at another picture, the three of them on the hood of the car, Sammy on his lap and Dean at his side. Don't worry boys, he thought to himself, Dad's coming. The knocking continued, but he didn't pay attention, just added the gun to the pile that was slowly becoming an arsenal. He picked up a 9mm and glanced down at the photo under it. It was Dean and his first sawed off. Smiled at the memory. Now the man at the door was, not only pounding, but yelling.

"John, you idjit! Open the d#*&% door!"

He stood up and let Bobby in, the gun still in his hand. His friend gave him a once over and snatched the fire arm.

"I should knock you in the head with this. What's the matter with you!?"

"My boys..."

"Yeah, I know, your boys are gone. But you going to go in there, half cocked, guns blazing and get yourself thrown in jail or worst? How exactly will you help them then?

He looked back at the photos on the table. He wouldn't let his sons down... not now, not ever. He took a deep breath.

"You're right Bobby, but then, how do you expect to get them back?"

"Legally, ya dope. Now tell me, where exactly are they?"

John sat down on the side of the bed Dean used, brushing aside the comic books and car magazines.

"Sammy is in protective custody."

"Which probably means he's in foster care somewhere. I know a guy who might be able to find out where he was placed."

John mumbled his thanks, grateful his friend could be there for him. He was having trouble thinking about much besides how much his missed his sons... and how much he wanted to kill the people who took them away.

"Dean was arrested."

"What the h$%# did that boy do?"

"He roughed up 3 kids at school and injured a handful of others."

"What did THEY do? Get between him and Sam?"

Stared at the floor, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white.

"John?"

"The vice-principal said Dean beat them until they were almost unconscious. There is only one thing that would make him react like that."

Bobby seemed confused, but a look of realization soon crossed his face.

"Ah, h$*#!" He groaned. "Sam!"

"They hurt him, Bobby! They must have! Otherwise Dean would never..."

Hung his head as angry tears filled his eyes. He felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get them back, John. I swear we will."

Dean sulked in the corner. He didn't know how long it had been since the cops dragged him out of school. The endless paperwork and pointless interviews took so long he was ready to claw out the bricks with his bear hands. When he got into a fight with a few boys in processing, they dumped him into this cement room to cool off... like that would work. He just sat in silence, planing how he would break the nose of the next person who approached him. His voice was half gone, his eyes stung with the bitter tears he refused to shed, and all he could think about was that he had let his family down. His dad had given him one job, look out for Sammy, and he failed.

"Dean Winchester?"

Without moving, Dean looked at the woman who had just come in, flanked by two men who looked almost like secret service or FBI. Her dark suit matched theirs, a sharp contrast the the whitewashed walls of his holding cell. She was short, about a foot shorter then his dad and her body guards anyway, with chestnut hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her gray eyes held no warmth as she smiled, shutting the metal door behind her.

"I'm Circe Airaza, from Child Protective Services."

CPS, he thought angrily, the people that took Sammy. Resisting the urge to break her face, Dean looked back at the wall.

"Can I talk to you about what happened at school?"

Dean pretended she wasn't there, reminding himself that the more trouble he got into the longer it would be before he could see his dad and Sam..

"Dean, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Dean focused on a fly climbing across the wall next to his face. He slammed his hand on it with a satisfying crunch. Now, if only he could crush the CPS as easily...

"Can we talk about your brother?"

Suddenly hit with a wave of emotion, Dean tried to blink away the pain. This seemed to encourage her... d$#& it.

"I've read your boys' files. He is a good kid"

Stop! Dean's head screamed. Rage, fear,and guilt stirred inside of him, threatening to make him sick.

"I know that's why you hurt those boys, because of what they did to Samuel."

Dean swallowed hard, fixing his gaze on a crack in the wall, trying hard to block out the lady's voice.

"From what I've heard, this wasn't the first time these boys have harassed your brother."

Dean's frown deepened. What was she talking about?

"According to a classmate of his, Samuel has given them his lunch money every day since you two started going there."

Dean caught his breath. Why didn't Sammy say something?

"He has relied on the kindness of his classmates just so he could eat."

Dean took deep breaths as anger pulsed through him. He should have hit them harder.

"It seems that, once, he tried to stand up for himself, but it turned out badly."

Dean felt a chill creep through him. A week or so before, Sammy had hurt his leg at school, claiming he tripped on the stairs. Dean cursed under his breath, hating himself for not seeing what had been really happening. But why did Sam hide this from him? From Dad? Why didn't he just say something? The idea of his little brother, silently suffering all this time... it made Dean sick just thinking about it!

"He seemed pretty submissive of those three."

Did she ever shut up?

"Almost as if he is submissive by nature."

Dean closed his eyes, fighting to control his emotions.

"Is he submissive to you or your father?"

Dean stayed perfectly still.

"Does he silently take his punishments at home?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Leaping to his feet, he rushed at the woman. In no time the two silent bodyguards had him in their vice-like grip.

"Shut the h%$# up!" He screamed, fury in his eyes. "You have no right to talk about my family like that! Open your mouth one more time and I'll kick you a#$!"

"With actions like this, young man, it will be years before you see the sun again."

"Bite me, b#$%!"

"Such language! I suppose being raised by a former Marine will have negative effects. But I certainly hope your brother has better manners."

His fury renewed, Dean pulled harder against the two men.

"If you go near Sammy I will rip your lungs out!"

She leaned towards him and cupped his chin in her hand.

"Violence has it's own negative effects, Dean. And poor little Samuel has to live with them everyday."

He tried to bite her hand, but she moved it too quickly.

"I wonder how Samuel will react when he learns that his father loves you more then him?"

"If you lie to my brother," Dean's voice a menacing whisper, "I'll report you... after I smash your skull in."

"And who do you think they will believe? A distinguished employee or the boy who attacked a dozen people in a blind rage?"

"Sam will back me up."

Ms. Airaza just stared at him, a satisfied look on her face.

"Dean, when I am done with your brother he will only remember the pain you caused him."

She turned and opened the door.

"Actions have consequences." She said loudly. "And I have no tolerance for people that beat innocent children."

Without another word, she left the room. The two men dropped him and followed, closing the door before he could get out. He pounded on the metal screaming every profane word he had ever heard his dad use until he was exhausted. Alone again, Dean sat back in the corner, fixing his eyes on the wall once again. A single tear escaped his eye as he thought about what the woman had said. Sammy, he thought, where are you?

Sam sat on the hospital bed, fingering his new cast, wishing he could turn invisible. He was trying not to cry, but the tears fell anyway. Looking up at the at the clock on the wall he did a quick calculation. 11 hours, that's how long it had been since he had a family. How he wished he could turn back time. With every fiber of his being, he longed to fix this nightmare... but it was too late. With his good arm he wiped his face, not wanting to show weakness. He was, after all, a Winchester, and Winchesters weren't weaklings! He managed to get control of his emotions, just as a woman entered the room.

"Hello, Samuel."

Her voice sounded cheerful, which took him off guard. Everyone else he spoke to gentle, trusting, or sympathetic... but happy? He shoved his confusion aside and put on a calm mask.

"It's Sam." He stated flatly.

She smiled, but it didn't look friendly.

"Samuel, I'm Circe Airaza, from Child Protective Services. I would like to talk to you about what happened at school."

Sam sighed. He had been through this over and over again. Men in paramedic uniforms took him out of school quietly. He was told they would bring Dean to him and like an idiot he believed them. He hadn't seen his brother since the fight in the hallway. The worst thing was, Sam didn't even know what happened to him. He choked back his sobs and sadly faced Ms. Airaza.

"If it's all the same to you," he murmured glumly, "I've already said all I have to say."

Either she didn't hear him, or she didn't care.

"Did you know your brother attacked the vice-principal?"

Sam's head snapped up and he stared into her cold, gray, eyes.

"H-he... he wouldn't..."

He did. Hit him twice, once in the stomach and once in the eye."

"B-but... why would he..."

"Because, Dean is a very violent boy."

His shock was soon overcome by a mix of anger and fear.

"No! You're lying! Dean isn't like that!"

"I'm not lying, Samuel, he hurt a lot of people. 4 students... 6 teachers... even a teaching aide."

Unable to control his emotions anymore, Sam's tears flowed freely as he glared at the woman.

"Dean... is... not... like... that!"

"He threatened me. So did your father."

Sam felt the color drain from his face.

"Dad?"

He hadn't even thought about how was his dad handling this? He couldn't help but wonder, if his dad knew what was going on, why hadn't he come for him yet?

"Yes. Your father seems like a very angry man."

"He was just mad you took me away."

He tried to make his voice firm, but it still quivered.

"I think he was angry about Dean."

A lump caught in Sam's throat. What happened to his big brother?

"Yes, he fought for Dean. He went as far as the assault Mr. Dalton." She gave him a half smile. "Why do you think he didn't fight for you?"

"He,,, he had to have fought for me!"

"But he didn't. He fought for your brother and him only."

Sam turned away.

"You're lying." He whimpered.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he shuttered.

"Your father and brother are a lot alike."

Well, he thought bitterly, she got one thing right.

"Do they both hurt you?"

He whipped around so fast he almost fell off the bed.

"NO! They DON'T hurt me! They PROTECT me! They LOVE me!"

"If that's true, why didn't you tell them about the bullies?"

Sam froze. How did she know about that?

"I... I..."

"I think you didn't tell them because they would beat you for being so weak."

"Wha- NO!"

His good hand clenched into a fist. She was dead wrong. It wasn't fear of pain that kept him quiet, it was fear of disappointment. Dad and Dean were both so strong... he didn't want them to know how weak he was. Now... he wish he had just told them. Maybe, if he had, he and Dean would be back at the hotel with nothing to worry about but which movie they were going to watch. Sadness swept over him. At that moment he would have given anything to be with them again.

"Samuel, I know how dangerous your family can be."

Sam glared at her, but she just smiled again.

"But, I want you to know, you don't have to be afraid of them. I'll see to it that you won't have to deal with them anymore."

Then she was gone, leaving Sam in shock as her words sunk in. Careful about his cast, he curled up on the bed and wept. He was truly alone.

John hung up the phone and dropped it of the bed next to him.

"Well?"

Bobby looked up from their list of contacts he had spread over the table.

"Ellen agrees with you." John sighed. "She thinks we will have to go about this legally."

"Thank you Ellen."

"And if that doesn't work," He added with a smile, "Bill said he'll help us bust the boys out."

Bobby shook his head.

"That's just like Bill... the reckless idjit."

"Well, he's also a father, Bobby."

"Yeah, I know. H&%#, I'd almost feel sorry for anything that laid a hand on his little Jo."

"Well," John growled, "I hope you're not saving any sympathy for the arrogant b#s$a&ds that took my boys?!"

Bobby held up his hands.

"Don't bite my head off! I want those two back just as much as you do."

John ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just... no one will even tell me how they are doing!"

The bed sagged down as Bobby sat next to him.

"I know. I'm worried about them too."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Not in the mood to get up, he let his friend get it. He heard the door open, but couldn't make out the conversation.

"John?"

He looked over at Bobby and his blood ran cold. Just a step or two into the room was the woman from Mr. Dalton's office!

"This is Circe Airaza from...

He stopped when John jumped to his feet.

"Get the h#*% out of here!" He roared.

This didn't seem to phase her in the least.

"Mr. Winchester, I have reviewed your case. Based on the fact you have are without a reliable job and have no permanent residence, I am recommending Samuel be placed in a more stable home."

John's heart skipped a beat. No, he thought, not Sammy!

"You can't do that!" Bobby yelled.

"I can, and I already did. Oh, and, based on Dean's violent outbursts, he will be in a juvenile detention center until he's 18."

John's whole world was collapsing around him. He gathered all the strength he could muster and stared her down.

"That won't happen." His jaw clenched. "I'll get them back."

Ms. Airaza smiled, a determined look in her eyes.

"Mr. Winchester, I will do everything in my power to ensure you never see your sons again."

* * *

Just out of curiousity... how many of you want John to shoot Ms. Airaza, who would rather have him punch her, or should he exercise self control and just slam the door in her face? Just wondering. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of editing to do on this.

* * *

Chapter 3

In all his years in the Marines, all his time as a hunter, there had never been a creature John hated more then the thing that killed his wife... but this woman was coming pretty d#$ close! His hand automatically moved toward his gun, but stopped when Bobby grabbed his arm.

"Don't make this harder on yourself!" He hissed.

The woman's smiled widened causing John's rage to flare up. The sadistic b%#$ was enjoying this!

"It looks as though your children learned their self control from you."

"You don't know anything about my kids!"

"Don't be so sure, Mr. Winchester. I have been in to see both of them today."

John felt sick. The very thought of her in the same room as Dean or Sammy...

"Yes," She continued, "your oldest seems to have quite the temper."

After talking to this b#$*&, he wasn't surprised she got a rise out of Dean. He just hoped it didn't get his son in deeper trouble.

"And your youngest is so traumatized, he cried like a little baby." He grin deepened. "Don't worry though, I will take good care of Samuel."

John swung his fist straight for her head.

Bobby slammed into him, almost knocking him backward. Fighting hard, he was dragged farther into the room until they fell onto Sam's bed. John wrestled to get out from under the other hunter.

"You stay away from Sammy!" He screamed

"Oh my," She smirked, "you and your oldest really are alike."

He didn't even want to imagine what she did to Dean. All he was think about was how much he wanted to gut her like a fish... after he cut out her tongue.

"Calm down, John" His friend whispered fiercely. "If you get your own assault charge, there's no way you can help the boys!"

He stopped fighting and Bobby let go, positioning himself between the two of them. Almost shaking with fury, John stepped back into the corner so his friend could deal with their unwelcome guest.

"You've said what you came to say," Bobby spat, "Now get!"

Looking pleased with herself, walked back into the night. Bobby slammed the door as John sank onto Sam's bed. What she had said... who knows where his sons were now. Dean locked up somewhere all alone and Sammy... who knows were they might send him.

"I have to get them back." He whispered.

"Of course we're gonna get them back." Bobby stated. "First we just have to find them."

Dean sat in the corner of the yard watching the other boys play basketball. He glanced up at the big clock on the side of the building and felt a wave of depression come over him. Yesterday at this time he and Sam had been walking to school, now... he didn't even now where his brother was. As his thoughts dwelt on his family, Dean suddenly realized he was not alone. He looked up to see two teenagers standing over him. They looked a few years older and each had a nasty grin on their face.

"Hey look, Pedro, fresh meat."

"Bite me." Dean grunted.

"Whoa! Looks like the new kid has an attitude. What do you think, Lenny?"

"I think we should teach this punk a lesson."

"I think you two should walk away while you still can."

He glared up at them. Sure, they were bigger... but that's all they had on Dean.

"Or what?" Lenny taunted. "You'll tell on us?"

"I don't need any help to deal with you two."

He watched their faces turn red.

"You think your so tough!" Pedro yelled. "Just because you can smack around your wimpy excuse of a brother-"

Dean lay on his back on the little cot. He was starting to get used to the little cell that they kept him in. It must have been about 24 hours since the fight at school and he had been left in this room four times now. He rubbed his sore jaw, reminding himself why he was back in solitary this time... but found a great satisfaction in knowing the other guys looked worst. Serves them right for calling Sammy a wimp. Word had spread through the whole place that he was in here because he beat on his brother... as well as all those people from school. Most people even though HE was the one who hurt Sammy's arm! He slammed his fist into the wall, thoroughly frustrated. He couldn't prove it, but he was sure the queen b&%$# had something to do with it. He heard the door open, but didn't look up.

"Hello, Dean." She greeted him smugly.

Great, he thought, the dragon lady's back. He turned his head to the side and saw she had brought her goon squad with her.

"I would say speak of the devil," he said in the same tone, "but there is no need to bring your family into this."

Her trademark smirk cross Ms Airaza's face as she looked him over with those dull gray eyes.

"I see you are more talkative today. That's nice. Samuel had quiet a bit to say yesterday."

Dean took a deep breath, but stayed put. He wasn't about to let her bait him into another reaction like last time.

"You stay away from him, b&*%$."

She made a tsking sound and stayed just outside his reach.

"Must you use such language, Dean."

Dean gave her a smile that mirrored her own.

"H&*% yeah."

She shook her head and changed the subject.

"Samuel still denies the causes of his pain. But I am willing to be patient with him until he comes to terms with the truth."

"The truth?" Dean scoffed. "The truth is, my dad and I are going to kick your a&#!"

She smirked again. D%#&, that was getting annoying!

"I just came by to tell you that you will not be able to hurt Samuel anymore."

Deal felt himself pale and slowly sat up. He looked at the woman, pure, cold, hatred running through his veins.

"What did you do to my brother?"

"I found him a nice home were he can have a REAL life."

"You d$^& b%*^#!" He sprang to his feet, but stayed across the room. "You can't take Sammy!"

"You sound exactly like your father."

"And you're lucky."

"Am I?"

"Yup. You met my dad and he didn't shoot you. If that's not luck, I don't know what is."

For once her smile faded, replaced by a look of rage and pain, but it was only fleeting and she was soon back to her normal self.

"Your father is a cruel man who deserves to pay for what he has done, and pay he will. I only hope you get saved before you end up just like him."

With one last smile, Ms. Airaza and her men left. As soon as he was alone, Dean kicked and punched the cement walls to release his frustration. The idea of her being anywhere near Sammy... it drove him so nuts he didn't even want to think about what sort of cruel things she had said to his kid brother. He swore that , after he got his family back, he would hunt the queen b&#*$ down and make HER pay for this, for ALL of this. When he had worn himself out, he flopped back on the cot. He lay there, staring at his bruised and bloody fists for what seemed like hours before the door opened again. He closed his eyes, too exhausted for another altercation.

"Winchester?" The guard at his door called from the hallway, "you have another visitor."

He heard the person enter alone and close the door behind them.

"If you don't want a split lip I suggest you leave now." He growled.

"I think I'll take my chances." A friendly voice replied.

Dean could have wept with joy as he threw his arms around his friend.

"Bobby!"

"Boy, you really are in a mess this time, Dean."

His tone was light, but it still sent pangs of guilt through his body. He looked up at Bobby's gruff face, moisture blurring his vision.

"I'm sorry Bobby! It's all my fault! Now Sammy... Dad's gonna be so pissed at me..."

Bobby got down so they were eye to eye.

"Now you stop right there! Your Dad couldn't be more proud of you for protecting your brother! And it's those d&$% teachers who don't have the sense to see that you two would never lay a hand of Sam. H&#%, I think your fight at school proves that you would kill for that kid. So don't you go blaming yourself, because no one else does."

Dean blinked back his tears and nodded.

"Now then, what the h%#& did you do to your hands?"

As his honorary uncle pulled his pocket size first aide kit out of his coat and began to clean up the mess that was once his knuckles, Dean explained about the fight in possessing... the first meeting with the queen b&*%$... his fight at the infirmary...

"You broke your doctor's nose!?" Bobby interrupted.

"He was talking to the nurse about how he couldn't tell if MY injuries were from my 'violent outbursts' or from my dad. I told him to stick his theories were the sun don't shine."

"You are your father's son." Bobby's smiled. "So that's how you landed in here?"

"Yeah... the second time."

"Second?"

"First from the fight in possessing, second from punching the doctor, third from a fight at dinner, and now from a fight in the yard."

"Jeez Dean! You need to calm down if you want any hope of getting out of here!"

Dean stared at him in shock.

"You're not here to get me out!?"

Bobby scrubbed a hand through his hair stood up. It was then that he noticed his friend was wearing a suit instead of his usual t-shirt, jeans, and ball cap. Clearly he had to con his way in, a fact that showed how much trouble Dean was really in.

"You know I would love to kid, I'd do anything to be able to walk out of here with you, but I just can't right now."

Dean looked at the floor and nodded.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's contacting some lawyer he help out last year."

"You mean the guy with a vengeful spirit in his office?"

"Yeah, Henry... something."

Henry Casper, Dean thought with a smile, the friendly ghost with a ghost problem. It was the first time his dad ever let him do most of the work. It was just a simple salt and burn, but it was fun. Afterwards, Dad had promised Sam he could do the next easy one. Sam...

"Bobby? Have you seen Sam?"

The sad look in Bobby's eyes told him the answer and Dean felt the tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. We're still looking."

"Do you even know what happened to him?"

"Your dad finally found out what hospital he had been taken to..."

"And?"

"Those boys..."

When he didn't finish, Dean grasped Bobby by the shoulders. He had to know how Sammy was doing. He just had to.

"Bobby," he voice was carefully calm, "what happened to my brother."

"Dean... they broke his arm."

Dean let out a strangled scream a went back to attacking the walls.

"They are dead! I'm going to ripe them apart! They are going to regret ever laying a finger on Sammy! I'm gonna-"

He felt strong arms wrap him in a bear hug.

"Calm down." Bobby soothed. "Your brother will be just fine. They can't hurt him again. It's ok."

But it wasn't ok. Sammy was out there somewhere all alone and Dad couldn't even find him! Nothing would be ok until his family was back together. He struggled against the much larger hunter until his exhaustion returned. He felt Bobby lay him on the cot and for a brief second was terrified at the thought of being alone again.

"Bobby!" He shrieked.

"I'm right here. What is it?"

Immediately embarrassed by his outburst, Dean looked down at his feet.

"I... uh... just wanted to know if you could stick around for a minute."

"Sure, kiddo." He watched him sit on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Dean shrugged. "I just... don't feel like being alone right now. Solitary is so freaking boring!"

Bobby chuckled and mussed up his hair.

"That's fine. I can stick around for a while. They think I am a psychologist."

Dean laughed at that, realizing it was the first time he had been really happy since...

"What's wrong?"

He must have started frowning, based on the look of concern in his "uncle's" eyes.

"It's just... at school."

"Can you tell me what happened? You vice-principal was a little vague."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, reliving the event for the hundredth time.

"I forgot to give Sam his lunch money. I walked down the hall and when I turned the corner I could hear him. He was begging them to stop! There was this whole crowd of kids just watching, like my brother's pain was some sort of side show attraction!"

He grit his teeth at the memory. His brother having to go through that kind of pain and humiliation made him sick!

"What happened then?"

Even though Bobby's voice was gentle, Dean could tell the older man was feeling the same way.

"I pushed my way through the crowd and I saw them. There was thins kid going through Sam's pockets while two more were holding him against the lockers. They were laughing and one of them was twisting Sammy's arm. He was in so much pain, Bobby! I could see it in his face. But he kept on fighting them, even then." He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at that. "Then, when that one boy took Sam's knife I stepped in. I... I just lost it, Bobby. After what they did..."

Dean felt a lump in his throat and a comforting hand on his arm.

"You did all you could, Dean. Your father has never been more proud of you."

Dean smiled. Bobby would never know how much those words meant to him. As he thought about his father, a thought came to mind.

"Hey, Bobby? Did Dad really meet Ms. Airaza?"

"Yeah," Bobby grunted, "we both did."

A wave of heat rushed over Dean's body. If she had been telling the truth about that then...

"That arrogant, pencil pushing..." Dean seethed. "I'll kill her!"

"Simmer down, Dean. Your dad and I can take care of ourselves."

"It's not that, it's Sammy! If she went to you then..."

He pounded his fist into the wall a couple more times. His hands were really starting to hurt, but, at that moment, he really didn't care.

"D%$& it, Dean, would you stop hurting yourself!" Bobby scolded." Do you think your Dad, or Sam, would want to see you with your hands broken? If you have to beat something hit the pillow or the mattress. At least they won't leave a mark. If it makes you feel better, you can always imagine it's that woman's face. Just stay away from the walls."

Dean laughed again. He was so glad Bobby was here... he just wished his dad and Sam could be with him too.

John paced the hotel room and looked at his watch for the twentieth time. Bobby had been gone for almost two hours. How long does it take to con your way into juvy? Finally the door opened and Bobby came in.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, John, I saw him."

"Well?"

"He's fine." Bobby assured him. "He's pissed, but he's fine."

John breathed easier and sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"So, he's not hurt then? He hasn't got into any bad fights?"

Bobby gave him an irritated look.

"John, it's Dean. Of COURSE he's been fighting!"

John let out a rueful laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that's a stupid question."

"Ya think?"

John watched Bobby intently. Something was bothering his friend.

"Bobby? Did something happen while you were there?"

"Yes and no." Bobby admitted. "Just before I got there, Dean had another visitor. It was... Ms. Airaza."

John cursed and jumped to his feet.

"That arrogant, pencil pushing..." He muttered. "I'll kill her!"

He stopped when he saw the surprised, and slightly amused, look on Bobby's face.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said grinning.

The humor in the other hunter's eyes confused him, but he decided to ignore it and go back to the subject of his son.

"But he's ok, right? That b%*&$ didn't hurt him or anything?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, taking off his coat and laying in on one of the beds.

"Would you quiet asking me that! For the last time, he's fine! If you want to worry about someone, worry about the other people in there."

"Why?"

"When I went in to see him there was at least half a dozen people who warned me against getting too close or agitating him. And not all of them worked there either."

"It's that bad?"

"He busted his doctor's nose when they just IMPLIED Sam wasn't the only one being abused."

John couldn't help but smile. It warmed his heart to know that Dean was doing ok, but it broke when he remembered Sammy was still out there all alone.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of Sam, but he'll be back in the next chapter.

Again, the more reviews I get the sooner I post. (I'm should have the next chapter finished soon.)

NEXT TIME: Sammy meets his foster family! (And I don't know who I should pity most...)


	4. Chapter 4

So, this has become my unofficial editor's favorite story. What this means is, she wont edit any chapters for my other stories before she gets the next one for this story.

**FANS OF THIS STORY:** Rejoice, this story will get updated A LOT! *** **FANS OF MY OTHER STORIES:** I'll try to write fast. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam sat in the back seat of Ms. Airaza's car staring at his hands. He had spent the night in the hospital while the doctors had tried to document every minute scratch he ever had. He also had to sit through interview after interview of people trying to get him to open up and tell him about his abuse. He told them his family didn't hurt him, but, since he couldn't actually tell them that a werewolf clawed him, he couldn't convince the psychologists. Those morons had thought he was just protecting his family. It was finally decided that he would be placed in a foster home to "recover".

So now Sam was sitting between Ms. Airaza's enormous minions and felt like he was on his way to the gallows.

"You do not need to be so tense, Samuel." Though her words were kind, her voice was not. "The Banisters are wonderful people."

"It's Sam." He muttered.

He was just starting to wonder what kind of people Ms. Airaza thought were "wonderful" when they pulled up to a big blue house with white trim. Sam looked over the white picket fence surrounding the perfectly manicured lawn. About a dozen bikes, of various sizes, leaned neatly against the garage and there was a red van in the driveway. As Ms. Airaza ushered him up the brick path between rows of colorful tulips, Sam swallowed hard. This place was going to be h&%$.

Once inside he was greeted by a woman about 5'2'' with huge blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair.

"Hello Samuel!" She said happily. "Oh, you are such and adorable boy! I'm so glad you will be living here with us. Would you like some cookies?"

Before Sam could recover from the overly cheerful woman, a tall man, with matching hair and eye color, came up and put his arm around his wife.

"Hey Samuel, It's great to meet you. Your just in time to join us for some touch football in the back yard. What do ya say, sport?"

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun." The woman breathed.

Sam just stared at them in shock. Holy crap, he thought to himself, I've been taken in by Ken and Barbie! Just then a loud rumble headed his way. Instinctively, Sam backed into the corner, his hand going to the butterfly knife in his pocket. He relaxed when he saw it was a crowd of children running down the stairs. They bickered all the way down, shoving passed one another, until they finally reached the bottom. There were eight of them, half boys and half girls... and they were all smiling at him. Sam kept his hand in his pocket, his fingers wrapped around his hidden weapon, unsure of what to do next.

"Kids," The woman coaxed. "Say hello to Samuel."

"Hello Samuel." They said as one.

Sam slowly started creeping along the wall, toward the door, but Ms. Airaza blocked his escape.

"Mr. And Mrs. Banister. Thank you so much for taking Samuel. He really needs a good home."

"No trouble at all." Mr. Banister smiled. "He'll be just like one of the family."

Sam felt himself grow hot. There was no freaking way the Brady's would ever replace Dad and Dean! Before he could say anything, Mrs. Banister turned to the crowd of children.

"Why don't you show Samuel up to his room so he can get settle?"

The next thing he knew, eight pairs of hands were practically dragging him up the stairs and down the hall to a large room with three beds in it. The kids told him which bed to drop his backpack on and ran back downstairs to play football. Sam just stood in the middle of the room and looked around. It all seemed so final, like he was going to be stuck here forever. He had always wanted a normal life, but not like this, not without Dad and Dean. He wiped the tears away before they fell and sat on the edge of the bed he had been given. He running his hand over the red and blue stripes of his comforter, he thought back to the last time he had seen his dad. It was the night before the fight, he had just come back to sleep before finishing his hunt. Sam had made dinner to give Dean a break. He had under cooked the noodles, but both of them insisted that it was the best macaroni and cheese they had ever had.

"The crunchiness gives it texture." Dean had claimed.

After dinner, Sam had asked Dad if he would join them for a movie, but he had too much work to do.

"Next time." He promised.

But there wouldn't be a next time, not for Sam. Maybe Dad and Dean could at least get back together, he thought hopefully. He hated the idea of his family being apart. No, if Dad and Dean got back together, they would go to the ends of the earth to get him too. They were his family, and Sam knew they would never leave him here to become a Banister. Suddenly a thought struck him, and he cursed at himself for not thinking of it before. He positioned himself so that his cast was facing the door, leaving his right arm free to dig around in his backpack. Pencils... calculator... ah ha! He pulled out his cell phone and, with a quick looked toward the door to ensure he was alone, Sam pushed the speed dial button.

Back at the hotel, John was keeping his mind busy cleaning his guns while Bobby was trying to hack into the county computer to find out were Sam had been placed.

"Are you-" John started.

"If you ask me if I'm in one more time I'll kick you a&%." Bobby growled.

John turned back to the revolver in his hand, barely able to concentrate. He was startled when his phone started to ring. Thinking it was the lawyer, he answer without checking the caller id.

"Winchester."

"Dad?"

He almost dropped the phone from shock.

"Sammy?"

Bobby stopped what he was doing and gapped at him.

"I'm sorry Dad."

He looked at Bobby in confusion. What could Sam possible have to apologize for.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I had just told you about the bullies none of this..."

John set down his gun and took a deep breath.

"Now you listen to me, Sam, none of this is your fault. And Dean told us how you fought back. I'm proud of you. Always remember that."

It was quiet on the other end for so long, John was afraid the call had dropped.

"Sammy? Are you there?"

"Can I talk to Dean?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. How could him the his brother had been arrested for protecting him.

"Dad? What's wrong?" John could hear the edge of panic in his voice. "Did something happen to Dean?"

"Sam... Dean is in juvy."

The following silence was interrupted by muffled sobs. John wanted so badly to reach through the phone and wrap his arms around his boy. He knew the bond between his sons went very deep, they depended on each other for so much. This separation was slowly killing them.

"Was it... did I..."

"No, Sam. This isn't your fault. People overreacted, like when they took you away. But I swear, Sam, I'll get the two of you back."

"I know you will, Dad."

"So, how are you doing?"

The line was quiet again.

"Sam?"

"I'm ok, Dad. Really."

John almost smiled at Sam's attempt to keep him from worrying.

"I heard you broke your arm."

"Well... it's not that bad. The cast will be off in a few weeks. I'll be ready for the hunt in no time."

"Let's not worry about the hunt until you boys are back here." John chuckled.

It was so good to here his youngest son's voice.

"Ok, Dad." Another pause. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it will be?"

John ran his hand through his hair.

"I wish I knew, Kiddo. I called that lawyer we helped a while back, Henry Casper."

"The friendly ghost with a ghost problem?"

John smirked at the nickname his boys had given that case.

"Yes. He's on his way now and thinks he can get Dean here as early as tomorrow."

"That's great! I'll try to call then so I can talk to-"

"Sam!"

Panic rose in him at the sudden silence.

"I have to go. Ms. Airaza is calling me."

John grit his teeth, sensing the dread in Sam's voice.

"It will be ok, Sam. We'll be together again very soon."

"I know we will. I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Sam."

"Bye."

With that his boy was gone again. He looked up to see Bobby, a mix of anger and sadness on his friend's face.

"What?"

"John," He said slowly, "I understand you had only a few minutes to talk... but couldn't you have saved me a lot of time and just asked the kid were he was?"

"D$*% it." John groaned.

He had been so happy that Sammy was alright, he had forgotten what they had been trying to do for the last hour!

Sam hung up the phone and wiped the tears from his eye. It was great to hear his Dad's voice... but Dean was locked up... for him. His brother always told him he would go anywhere and do anything to keep him safe, Sam just wished he never had to make good on his word. He took a deep breath, reminding himself the Dean was one of the strongest, bravest, people he knew. He was his hero, and if anyone could make it through juvy on top, it was his big brother. He heard soft footsteps on the carpet and quickly shoved the phone back in his bag. And not a moment too soon, because the hated CPS woman was standing in his doorway.

"Samuel, I am leaving now."

Sam resisted the urge to cheer. Finally, something good was happening today.

"I will be back to check on you from time to time, and I suggest you be a good little boy and do as you are told. Do you understand?"

She spoke like his Dad when he was giving instructions... expecting obedience without question.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He said, with a cocky grin Dean would be proud of.

She gave him an icy look and walked away. Sam waited until he heard the front door close before following. Moving quietly, Sam went down the stairs and found the family in the living room seated on the L shaped couch. Mr. Banister stood by the mantle facing the others. Based on what he was saying, he didn't notice Sam.

"Ok, Samuel has come to us from a very violent household, both his father and brother hurt him, so I want everyone to be very sensitive about that. He's a part of our family now and this family takes care of each other right?"

Nine heads nodded in agreement. Sam felt like his blood was starting to boil.

"So... oh, Samuel." Mr. Banister smiled. "How do you like your room son."

Every eye was on his as he put his feelings into words.

"It's not my room, you are not my family, and I am not your son,." He seethed. "And, for the record, MY NAME IS SAM!"

Before anyone could move Sam stormed out of the room and back up to where he left his stuff. He pounded his fists into the mattress until he was completely drained of energy.

"Dean," he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep, "I need you."

That night John and Bobby watched the man sifting through his paperwork. His brown eyes scanned over the reports from the school, hospital, and police department. Occasionally he would ran his hand through his short black hair and sigh. Henry Casper was young, for a lawyer, but very good at what he did. That being said, if he didn't start telling them something soon, John was going to hit him.

"Well? Is there anything you can do?"

Henry looked up, he eyes weary.

"Sure there is, John, I'm just worried that it's going to take longer then I thought. You didn't tell me the number of people he attacked had doubled."

John rubbed his eyes, making a mental note to teach Dean there were times when it was better to just walk away.

"Ok," Henry said, "I think I found the reports on the boys that hurt Sam."

"What do they say?" John asked, wondering how far his oldest had gone.

Henry held up the first one.

"Toby Finkman, black eye, split lip, broken finger, and numerous small cuts and bruises."

Setting it down he picked up the second.

"Leon Barry, black eye, sprained knee, missing two teeth, and numerous small cuts and bruises."

He grimaced when he looked at the third.

"Marcus Rockwell, sprained wrist, split lip, two bruised ribs, broken nose, and numerous small cuts and bruises."

The lawyer spread the papers in front of him.

"Remind me not to get between your sons."

"Don't worry, Henry." John chuckled at the nervous look on his friend's face. "Dean only responds like that if you actually hurt Sam."

Henry seemed to consider John's words and smiled.

"That's it John!"

He franticly started looking through the papers that were strewn about the table. John and Bobby exchanged glances. Did this mean he found a way to get Dean freed, or had he just lost it?

"I hate to ask this..." Henry looked from one hunter to the other, nervously. "but do you have any documentation of the … er... fire?"

It took John a minute to realize what he was talking about. Flashes of seeing his wife bursting into flames shot across his memory. He could almost hear Sammy's cries and Dean calling for him. Bobby's hand on his shoulder brought him back.

"I can get it." Bobby answered for him.

"Good. Dean carried Sam to safety, right? Did that fact make it into the papers?"

"How the h&*% should I know?" John snapped. "I just lost my wife, I wasn't big on reading at the time."

He regretted the words as soon as he said them. Henry was just trying to help and all he could do was bite his head off. But still, what did Mary's death have to do with Dean being in juvy?

"I'm sorry..." He started.

"No, John. I'm the one who should apologize. Your under a lot of stress right now, and bringing up... you know... it only makes it worst."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Bobby asked.

Henry grinned.

"Because," he said, happily, "I think it's just what we need to get Dean back home."

* * *

So, how do you guys like the Banisters? And does anyone still want to kill Ms. Airaza? Stay tuned, the next part is coming VERY soon... thanks to my unofficial editor anyway. :P


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like this chapter. Dean seems to have a better time in this one anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dean walked down the length of the yard, enjoying the morning air, and noticed how many people were making it a point to stay out of his way. His reputation from the queen b&%*$, along with his four trips to solitary, seemed to have quiet the impact on his fellow delinquents. Not that he cared. He liked to be left alone.

"Hey Winchester!"

He looked up to see the three boys he had beat up at dinner the night before last.

"Hi boys." He said with a cheerful grin. "It's nice to see that you can open your eyes again."

"We have some unfinished business to take care of."

Dean looked over there many bruises and bandages.

"Riiiight." He nodded slowly. "Because one a%$ whooping isn't enough."

The ringleader stepped forward, so his nose was only and inch or two from Dean's face.

"You messed up my favorite shoes last night Winchester."

Dean knew he promised Bobby he would be good, but these kids just made it too easy! He could feel a mocking, but sweet, grin cross his face.

"THOSE were your favorite shoes? They're orange and issued by the juvy center!"

The teen growled and pulled back his fist. Dean readied himself and...

"Fighting AGAIN Dean?"

Ms. Airaza stepped up to them, dwarfed my her two goons. Dean masked his instant annoyance with a cocky smile.

"Me? Fighting? Now why would you think that?"

She gave him that same smirk that gave him the strong urge to punch her in the mouth. She looked over at the three, who stared at the freakishly huge suites that flanked the woman.

"You will excuse us."

The trio backed off and Ms. Airaza motioned for Dean to follow. Personally, he would rather eat dirt then hear anything she had to say, but grudgingly followed. Kicking at a small rock, it bounced up and hit her ankle. She gave him an icy look over his shoulder.

"You know I am keeping a record of all these incidents."

Dean shrugged.

"Oops."

She led him to a small room that look like an interrogation room. None of them seemed to want to sit, so the four chairs and table were ignored. The bodyguards stationed themselves by the door, and Ms Airaza was halfway across the room by the solitary window. Dean leaned against the wall on the other side of the window, wanting to get this over with.

"I am a very busy woman, Dean." She sounded unusually business like today. "I don't have time to spend everyday with you."

"I never asked you too."

"I simply came to inform you that your lawyer has scheduled a hearing for you this afternoon."

"Will you be there?"

"No, I will not."

"Great."

The smirk was back.

"I will be checking in on Samuel. He was placed in his foster home yesterday. I am taking a personal interest in your brother's case."

Dean smiled, but was imagining what it would be like to drop kick her across the room... which made his smile bigger.

"I warned you to stay away from him."

"I know, but he is such a sweet boy. It's a pity you and your father twisted his mind so badly. He looked just plain terrified when I dropped him off with his new family."

Now Dean was picturing running over her with a semi. Still, it was hard to keep smiling.

"He won't be there long."

"Dean, save yourself the pain and except the truth, Samuel is better off without you."

Dean lay on his cot staring at the white cement walls... again. He was considering carving his name into the bed when the door opened.

"Winchester." The guard called. "You have another visitor."

"Is it my psychologist?" He asked hopefully.

"No," This visitor smiled. "It's just your lawyer."

Dean sat up on the bed. It wasn't Bobby, but at least it was a friend.

"How's it going, Mr. Casper?"

"Me? I can't complain. But I am here to talk about you. Why are you back in solitary?"

His grin grew wide.

"I did the impossible."

"Meaning?"

"I punched my social worker... and before her goons could even stop me! It was beautiful!"

"As... uh... wonderful as that achievement is, this doesn't look that great for you.

"Nah," Dean shrugged. "If it was a wonderful achievement, the goons would have gone down with the social worker."

Henry chuckled a little.

"If she had a nickel for every time..."

He looked down at his papers, lips still flying, but the words were incoherent.

"Excuse me?"

Henry nervously straightened his tie. This didn't bode well for Dean.

"I-I'm not sure I shouldn't be telling you this, but Mr. Singer had to tackle your father onto your brother's bed to keep him from killing the woman."

"What did she say?"

When the lawyer didn't answer, he instinctively knew what the subject had been.

"Was she talking about Sam?"

As an answer, Henry took a step back towards the door.

"Chill out," Dean growled, "I know better then to shoot the messenger."

"That's not what worries me."

Dean looked up, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"With all due respect, Dean, you have been known to PUNCH the messenger. Ms. Airaza, for example."

Dean smiled at the reminder of the altercation. It had felt so good when he watched her eyes grow wide as she doubled over in pain. Revenge was sweet... but short lived when her body guards grabbed him and held by each arm so that his feet could barely touch the ground.

"Ah, yeah. But, man, as it worth it!"

Henry sat on the bed next to him.

"Dean, I get that you hate the woman-"

"That's an understatement."

"HOWEVER, the more you keep this up, the harder it will be to make your case."

"And what case is that?"

Henry opened the brief case he had brought and pulled out a think folder.

"This is everything I could find on all the fights you've been in."

"D#&%, I didn't think there were THAT many!"

"These are just the incident reports."

He handed the folder to Dean while he reached back into his case. Dean could help taking a peek. Most were from schools, a couple from hotels, another handful that happened in parks, and one from a store.

"Not that I doubt your abilities, but how will THIS help?"

"THAT won't. THIS will."

He pulled out another file, slightly thicker then the first.

"At that would be...?"

"These are the reasons behind the fights."

He held out the file to Dean. Setting aside the one in his hands, he lay the new file on his lap. When he flipped it open the first thing he saw was a newspaper article about the fire that killed his mom. Immediately, he shut the folder and shoved it back into Henry's hands.

"I don't want to look at this."

Henry gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know. I wish I didn't have to bring it up... but it's your best chance at freedom."

Dean forced himself to keep from crying at the memory of his mother.

"How can what happened to my mom get me out of here?"

The lawyer opened the file and pointed to a highlighted passage.

"The Winchester's four year old son Dean," he read aloud, "was the hero of the night when he carried his six month old brother, Samuel, to safety."

Henry closed the folder and took it back from Dean.

"You see? Everything you've done, every fight you've had, has all been for one thing... protecting your family. That falls under the category of self defense, and, if things go well, I might be able to get you off with little or no punishment."

Dean looked up and saw the kindness and hope in the young man's eyes.

"Don't worry, there are not many judges that will lock you up for looking after your kid brother."

Sam heard the person at the door long before the knock.

"Sam?"

He didn't answer Mrs. Banister, instead focusing on the task he was working on.

"Sam? Katie said you were up there? Are you alright, honey?"

He rolled his eyes, but stayed unresponsive.

"Sam." Her voice firmer then usual. "Maria can't find her rosary. Do you know where it is?"

Sam held the beads above the water, quietly recited the Latin chant Dad had thought him. Just as he dropped the object into the bottle, the attic door was forced open.

"Samuel!" The shock in the woman's voice matched her face. "What do you think you are doing!"

He fished the rosary out and held it out to Mrs. Banister. She didn't notice and was too busy looking at the symbols he had drawn on the walls.

"Norman!" She yelled, staring at a pentagram.

Seconds later the whole family was in the doorway, mouths dropped open. Maria, their housekeeper, crossed herself, muttering a prayer in Spanish. Sam just sat in the middle of the floor, screwing the cap onto his bottle of holy water. He wasn't about to explain himself, actually, he had done them favor. With this amount of protective symbols and siglas, no demons could enter the house.

"Samuel," Mr. Banister said firmly. "I expect you to clean up every trace of these marks. Do you understand me young man?"

Sam sighed. He got the feeling that if he refused he would only be punished and the symbols would come down anyway. He would have to be more discrete in fortifying the house.

" But first," He snatched up the forgotten beads from the floor. "You will apologize to Maria for stealing her rosary."

"I'm sorry Maria." Sam said obediently.

He wasn't insincere. It bothered him to have to steal something like that, but it was necessary since he had left his in the car. She just stared at him in horror, took her item and rushed downstairs, as if being in the attic would bring a curse on her. After instructing Sam to clean up the walls, Mr. And Mrs. Banister followed, attempting to bring the kids down with them. Instead of following, they stayed and watched Sam smear the chalk of the nearest symbol.

"Look everyone!" Freddy, his older, obnoxious, roommate said. "Sammy's a devil worshiper!"

Sam glared. For a hunter, that was truly an insult of the worst kind.

"I am not!" He stated. "And my name is Sam!"

Freddy started to prance around the attic chanting gibberish. Sam glared at him. Some bullies were cruel and intimidating, like Marcus, while others were just to stupid to know better. Freddy was the later of the two. Coosing to ignor him, Sam went to concentrate on what he was doing... and felt a stream of water hit his neck and run down his back. Turning around, he saw Freddy had picked up his spray bottle of holy water and was using it like a squirt gun.

"Give that back!"

"Make me!"

He took a jet of water to the face. As Freddy roared with laughter, Sam brought his foot up and kicked him in the stomach, making him double over an drop the bottle. Sam scooped it up his his good arm and braced himself for retaliation.

"You little worm!" Freddy grunted. "I'm going to make you wish you had stayed with that screwed up family of yours!"

Sam punched him in the nose, hearing it crunch as he made contact.

"My family is NOT screwed up!" He shouted.

Freddy ran down the stairs crying and the rest of the kids stared at him in amazement.

"What?" He challenged.

All the kids raced after Freddy... except one. She looked at him with more curiosity then fear, twirling a finger in her straight, sand colored, hair. If he remembered correctly, her name was Molly and she was five years old. She had also been taken from her family by the state, but Sam never found out why.

"Why did you draw all those funny pictures on the wall?"

Ah, to be innocent, Sam thought.

"They're for protection."

He went back to scrubbing and heard Molly come up behind him.

"Protection from what?"

"Nightmares."

It was true enough, and there was no reason to tell her what was really out there. He felt her eyes on him a little longer and heard shuffling. Next thing he knew she was standing next to him, scrubbing a rag over a siglas.

"What are you doing."

"I'm helping you."

"Why?"

"Because you are my foster brother."

Sam wasn't sure what he should say. He defiantly didn't want to be a part of this family, but Molly was acting a lot like him when he was little and wanted to do everything his big brother did. In the end, he decided to humor her and together they wiped away all his hard work. Just as he was wondering how Maria would react when she saw the salt lines he had put down, Molly started to ask questions.

"What sort of nightmares do these symbols keep away?'

Demons, curses, spirits...

"Different kinds."

"Like monsters?"

If only he had a symbol to keep away Ms. Airaza...

"Something like that?"

"Ghosts?"

It suddenly dawned on Sam, this conversation was probably not normal for a five year old girl.

"Why do you ask?"

She looked around nervously and motioned Sam to come closer. He leaned down and she whispered in his ear.

"I think our house is haunted."

* * *

Looks like Sammy will be doing a little hunting in the suburbs... but it won't be your average hunt. :)

Also, did you like the small amount of payback Dean got? I know, a punch to the gut is not enough after everything Ms. Airaza has done (and will do), but at least it's something.

I'll be getting the next chapter to my "editor" tomorrow, so it should be up by sunday.

Please let me know what you think. (The more reviews I get the more I bug my "editor" to finish her part.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took a while, I've been away from my computer. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sam stared at her. He knew something in this house creeped him out!

"What? Why do you think that?"

"I hear sounds."

"What kind of sounds?"

"Scratching, footsteps, and... meowing."

Sam blinked. Huh?

"Meowing?"

"Yes, it's the ghost of our cat, Pickles. She died last month."

Sam tried to decide if he should laugh or groan. Molly looked so serious... but a ghost cat? He shrugged inwardly. There was no harm in taking a look around.

"Where have you heard... Pickles?"

Molly's whole face lit up.

"You believe me?"

Sam wasn't sure what to believe, but hunting a ghost cat would certainly help the time pass faster.

"If you say there is a ghost cat in this house, I have no reason to argue."

Suddenly Molly through her arms around him.

"Thank you! Everyone else said I was crazy for believing in ghosts."

He wondered how often dad got this kind of reaction. He gently pushed her back and looked into her wide brown eyes.

"You're not crazy."

They sat on the floor, facing each other.

"So you believe in ghosts?" She asked.

Ghosts, demons, werewolves, ghouls, windego...

"You could say that."

"Do you believe in angels?"

"Yup."

Then, Molly looked nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"If there is good there is evil, right?"

"I guess so..."

"So if there are angels... does that mean there are... the other thing too?"

It took Sam a second to know what she was talking about.

"You mean demons?"

She looked around, as if saying the word would bring an army of them right them. Sam felt bad for scaring her and pulled a charm from around his neck.

"Here." He held it out to her. "This will help keep you safe from demons."

She put it on and looked closely at the tiny symbol.

"Where did you get this?"

"My Dad. Don't worry, he has a lot of them."

"What does he do with them?"

"He gives them to people to keep them safe."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just get another one when I see my dad again."

She gave him another hug.

"Thanks Sam. I wish you really were my brother."

Sam smiled. It was nice to be the older brother for a change... but he still missed being Dean's little brother.

Dean looked at the outfit Henry was holding up in horror.

"Uh-uh. There is no way I am putting that on!"

"For heavens sake, Dean, It's only for a couple of hours."

Henry had picked up Dean from the juvy center about 1:30, and he was beginning to suspect he was here so early for his, 4:00, hearing because his lawyer had anticipated this very situation.

"I hate monkey suites!"

"At least wear the shirt and tie."

"H*&^ no."

Someone walked into the room behind him.

"Don't make me make it an order."

"Dad!"

The tall hunter practically pulled him off his feet with his hug.

"Dean, I'm so proud of you."

"But Dad... I..."

"No buts, Dean. You stood up for your brother no matter what. I couldn't ask for more then that."

Dean could feel tears beginning to fill his eyes, but tried hard to hold them back. He had a piece of his family back, even if it only was for a short time. He heard Henry clear his throat.

"Well, you two start preparing for the hearing. I have to go file some paper work. See you in about... an hour and a half."

He left, smiling, and Dean looked up at his dad.

"I didn't need to come this early, did I?"

John shook his head.

"But no one really needs to know that."

It was then that Dean decided, Henry Casper was the greatest lawyer in the world.

John led his son to a couple of chairs in the corner, unable to take his eyes off him. Between the bruises and wrapped up knuckles, Dean looked like a short boxer. He didn't like to see that his boy had gotten hurt... but couldn't stop a feeling of pride knowing the other guys probably looked worst.

"So, how are you holding up? Juvy hard on you?"

He mentally kicked himself. He wasn't that good at starting conversations.

"Nothing I can't handle." Dean shrugged. "Have you talked to Sammy?"

"Yeah, he called yesterday."

"How is he? Are they treating him okay?"

He placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, but the same questions knotted in his own stomach.

"I don't know Dean. He didn't say."

They sat in silence for a few minute, thinking of their missing family member.

"I saw Ms. Airaza today." Dean stated.

"You did? What'd she say?"

"She said..." Dean took what John recognized as a calming breath. "She said she was going to check on Sam this afternoon."

John cursed under his breath. The things he wished he could do to that woman...

"I hit her."

John started at him in shock.

"You what!?"

"I nailed her in the stomach before Godzilla and King Kong could stop me."

John beamed at him.

"That's my boy."

He gave Dean a clap on the back.

"I hope it was hard."

"As hard as I could." Dean's smile faded. "I swear, Dad, the woman is the wicked witch of the west! Who in their right mind would let her in contact with traumatized children?"

"Are you talking about me?"

John turned to see the social worker in the doorway.

"I thought you said you were too busy to come!" Dean spat.

"I am, but I had to drop off your incident reports and thought I would see how you were doing." She eyed the two of the coolly, "It certainly doesn't look like you are preparing very much."

"Bite me, b*&^%."

"Dean. Let it go."

As much as John also hated her, he didn't want to jeopardize Dean's case. Ms. Airaza smirked at him.

"Mr. Winchester, I hardly think you are qualified to teach you son self-control."

Dean jumped to his feet and John held up his arm, barring the way to the woman.

"Do you need something," He stood, towering over her, "or do you just have the compulsive desire to bother us?"

She gave them another of her classic smirks, but there was pure anger in her eyes.

"I was just making sure Dean wasn't killing anyone before a checked in on Samuel and his NEW family."

John fought to suppress the wave of rage pulsing through him. He kept a firm hand on Dean's shoulder, reminding him to do the same.

"Ah, Ms. Airaza." Henry said, coming in behind her. "To what do I owe the... er... visit?"

"Mr. Casper, your client and his father should not be in the same room. They are co-conspirators in the case of Samuel Winchester's abuse."

John could barely contain his anger. If they were going to take Dean again, it would be over his dead body. Instinctively stepping in front of his oldest, he was ready to tell her what he thought of her announcement. But Henry held up his hand.

"Actually, Ms. Airaza, there is no reason why Mr. Winchester can't be present. The charges are still pending and your people have been unable to tell which of them performed the alleged abuse, much less if they both did. And if you continue to talk that way about my client and his father I may have to charge you with slander. Now, if you excuse us, we have a case to prepare for. Good day, Ma'am."

John and Dean looked at each other. He didn't know about his son, but John wanted to cheer at the look of pure shock on Ms. Airaza's face, however brief it was.

"Mr. Casper," her voice like ice, "I recommend you choose better clients... ones worthy of your talents. Otherwise, people might think you are nothing but a cheap councilor from a hole in the wall office."

Henry looked up a her, and John saw anger burning in his dark eyes. He remembered Henry's law office was once a storage room that belong to his uncle. Could she have known that?

"You are coming dangerously close to slander, Ms. Airaza. I suggest you leave before things get out of hand."

"Mr. Cas-"

"I said leave."

She glared and stormed out of the room.

"Henry," John was surprised by his friend outburst.

"Yeah," He smiled, the humor returning to his eyes. "I'm just glad I got back before I planned. I would hate to have to explain blood on the walls. Still, I don't know what came over me. Something about that woman seems to bring out the worst in people.."

Dean sighed.

"Where's a bucket of water when you need one?"

John laughed at the confusion on their lawyer's face, but his thoughts were still on how he had stood up to the social worker. If Henry could be that persuasive in court, Dean might be coming home with him today.

Sam sat on the Banister's insanely large couch, looking through family photos trying to find a picture of pickles... not that he should have much trouble identifying a ghost cat, but you never knew what information could be useful on a hunt. He heard soft footsteps behind him.

"Did you clean up the attic, Sam?"

"Yes, Mrs. Banister."

"Sam you don't need to be so formal." She said warmly. "Your a part of our fami..."

She trailed off when she saw the glare Sam was giving her.

"Yes, well. I hope you have learned your lesson about writing on the walls.

"Yes, ma'am."

Do it in places that won't be easily found.

"Good. What's that your looking at?"

"A photo album."

"Oh, that's Christmas two years ago, before Beth got adopted." She gushed, sitting beside him. "Look how sweet Freddy looks in his Santa hat."

Sam rolled his eyes. Mrs. Banister had gone out to the store with Maria and apparently didn't know he busted "sweet Freddy's" nose an hour ago. Not in the mood for a trip down memory lane, he decided this was a perfect opportunity to get some information.

"Do you have any pictures of Pickles?"

"Pickles? Why do you want to see her, Sweety?"

"Molly was telling me about her. She said she died?"

Mrs. Banister's usually perky self lessened a little, but still had the sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes Sam, about a month ago, Pickles was outside and got startled by a game the kids were playing in the yard. She ran out into the street and got hit by a car. Poor Molly. She loved that cat and almost ran out into the street herself."

"Where is she buried?"

Mrs. Banister gave him a strange look.

"Why on earth would you want to know that?"

He turned on his melt-your-heart-puppy-dog-eyes pleading look.

"I was just curious." he said sweetly.

She smiled.

"Oh, alright. She is in a box buried under the willow in the backyard."

"Thank you, ma'am."

That look works every time.

"So, are you staying out of trouble, Samuel?"

He fought the urge to cringe when he turned to look at his social worker.

"Ah, Ms. Airaza. So good to see you." Mrs. Banister smiled brightly.

Sam rolled his eyes. Clearly, she hadn't known her very long.

"Has Samuel had any problems?"

"Well, we had a little trouble with the attic. Nothing... too serious."

Mrs. Airaza raised one eyebrow.

"Oh? What did Samuel do?"

"Sam... he drew on the walls."

Sam wished he could turn invisible. Why did Mrs. Banister have to tell her about that?

"What did he draw?"

"I'm not sure. It was a lot of strange symbols."

Mrs. Airaza gave him a smile that sent chills up his spine.

"Really? Perhaps his father is in some sort of cult. Maybe preforming the dark arts."

"No!" Sam screamed, impulsively.

"It's okay, Sam." Mrs. Banister put a hand on his cheek. "Ms. Airaza is simply guessing. We don't really believe your father is in a cult."

Sam calmed down, but continued to glare at the social worker.

Before anyone said anything else, Mr. Banister and Freddy came in, a large bandage across the teenager's face. Mrs. Banister let out a shriek and was instantly by her foster son's side.

"What happened?"

Freddy pointed an accusing finger at Sam.

"He did it! He broke my nose!"

Mr. and Mrs. Banister gave him disapproving looks and Ms. Airaza smirked.

"Sam! How could you?" Mrs. Banister was cradling the boys injured face.

"You are grounded young man." Mr. Banister added.

He didn't care about being grounded, his dad and Dean would be by to get him fairly soon, but what bothered him was the injustice of it all.

"He started it!" Sam protested.

"That doesn't give you the right to send him to the hospital." Mr. Banister said firmly.

Sam bit back the urge to tell them his brother could have cracked ribs, long scratches over half his body, and still not have to go to the hospital. He shuttered of the memory of last summer when that had actually happened. Stupid wendigo.

"Mr. and Mrs. Banister," Ms. Airaza's had a dangerous edge to it that only Sam seemed to be aware of. "I think Samuel and I should go out for a while, just to talk. I'm concerned about his mental state."

Sam watched in horror as the couple agreed. In one swift motion, she sent her body guards to usher him out to the car. He tried to drag his feet, but was no match for her giants. He wanted to yell, but for some reason could find his voice.

"Relax, Samuel." Ms. Airaza said from behind him. "We are just going for a little ride."

* * *

Do you think Dean will be able to keep his temper in check during his hearing? And what do you think of Sammy's hunt?

Also, I must admit, I love Henry Casper, especially in this chapter. (Anyone else?)


	7. Chapter 7

I meant to post this a few hours ago, but my "editor" was being "nit-picky". Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Dean sat in the somber courtroom wondering how long it would take Henry to win his case. At least HE had finally won the clothing battle. He walked into the courtroom in sneakers, jeans, and his favorite Led Zeppelin T-shirt, grinning at the disapproving looks he got from the prosecutor and took his seat.

He shifted in the uncomfortable wooden chair, jaw hurting from holding it shut ... sarcastic comments flying through his mind. This prosecutor is an idiot!

"Your honor," The moron's voice was as drab as his black suit. "I have here a list of incidents complied by Ms. Circe Airaza, the defendant's social worker."

"B&*^%." Dean mumbled.

Henry gave him a stern look, reminding him of his promise to behave, and he was trying … he just couldn't stop himself.

"All right, proceed."

"On April Ninth, Dean Winchester beat Marcus Rockwell, Leon Barry, and Toby Finkman to the point where they were hospitalized."

"They weren't there any longer then Sammy." He whispered.

"Then he proceeded to assault the vice-principal."

"He was fine in, like, ten seconds." He groaned.

"Afterward, he went on a rampage resulting in the injury of four students, six faculty members, and one volunteer."

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "The worst injury was a black eye."

"After arriving at the detention center, he brutally attacked two teenage boys."

"Brutally." He scoffed. "I barely knocked them down."

The judge cleared his throat.

"Mr. Casper, I suggest you control your client."

"I'd like to see him try." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I understand, your honor." He turned to Dean. "You said you wouldn't cause trouble."

Dean mumbled, "but you didn't tell me this guy is a a%$hole."

The prosecutor's monotone voice filled the courtroom with the exaggerated tales of Dean's time in juvy, but the recollection of the third day was too much to bear.

"Today, April Eleventh, he threw a rock at his social worker-"

"That's a lie!" He burst out.

He couldn't believe she put THAT in the report! Ignoring the judges orders, he told the court what really happened.

"I kicked a PEBBLE with my shoe and it BOUNCED off her ANKLE! I didn't throw anything at the-"

"Mr. Winchester!" The judge bellowed. "One more outburst like that and I will have you removed from my courtroom!"

Henry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean," he whispered, "remember, this is for Sam."

Dean slumped into his chair and kept his mind occupied for the rest of the hearing by imagining all the different ways Ms. Airaza could die.

Not soon enough, Henry stood up and his passion was clear as he plead Dean's case. When he described the bond that Dean shared with his brother even the imbecile looked touched. Then he read Sammy's medical report from the fight and witness statements of the attack. He brought up the past incidents and showed the common thread of "brotherly love". When Henry made his closing statement, Dean knew that he was going to be okay. It took a long time for the judge to make his decision, but the hunters found comfort in the truth and passion that Mr. Casper was making sure each and every member of the court room saw with Dean's situation. In the end, he was sentenced to three weeks community service, but Dean didn't care. He was going home.

An hour later, Dean was back at the hotel enjoying the familiar sent of air fresheners and gunpowder while he helped his dad do some maintenance on a couple of rifles. He knew it wasn't really needed, but his dad tended to work on their weapons when he was upset about something. It was a nervous habit that Dean was also starting to develop. Bobby had gone out to get dinner and Henry was on the phone tracking down Sam. Life was going his way … but the look on Henry's face when he hung up soured his mood.

"Could you find him, Mr. Casper?"

"Huh? Oh … yeah. I found him."

"Well?" John asked.

Henry eyed the guns nervously.

"You do remember the phrase don't shoot the messenger, right?"

Dean looked at his dad, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"What's wrong with my brother?"

"Well, … he is staying with a very nice family in the suburbs."

"And?" John prodded.

"And right now he is … um … out with ..."

"If you say Ms. Airaza ..." Dean seethed.

Henry nervously looked away and stayed silent. Dean cocked his rifle, causing the lawyer to jump.

"Dean." His father warned.

"I'm gonna kill that b%^&*."

"Dean, Mr. Banister said that she just took him out to talk."

"Oh, like THAT makes it better!" He spat, he set down the weapon and began to pace the room. "The woman is a snake, her words are poison."

"I know son-"

"No, you don't!" He vented. "You don't know the things she said to me. The things she tried to get me to believe! The things she told me she said to Sammy … She's horrible, Dad ... An evil sadistic b&#*$."

Dean felt his Dad's arms surround him. He took comfort in his presence, but knew he was in just as much pain. They had to get Sam back … before that woman killed his spirit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam sat in the back of Ms. Airaza's car, fear pulsing through his veins. He didn't know what she had planned for him, but knew he wanted no part of it. They parked in the secluded corner of a park and Ms. Airza turned, giving him one of her icy looks.

"Samuel, you didn't obey my instructions."

He tried to move back, but was trapped by her body guards. She knelled between the two front seats, so she was right across from him.

"I don't like it when people disobey my instructions."

He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing the effect she was having, but terror got the best of him.

"I'll obey, I promise." He begged. "Just let me go, please."

"Go? Go where, Samuel? Look around. You are alone. Your family has left you alone."

"No …" he whimpered. "I just want to go home."

"Back to the Banister's? Because that is your home now. No more life on the road with daddy. No more relying on big brother for everything. They are gone. It's just you now."

Sam could feel himself beginning to cry and forced himself to fight it.

"Dean was released today."

Sam stared at her, hope filling his heart.

"Yes, it's true. And you know what else? He and his father are leaving town, without you."

"No … they wouldn't … Dean wouldn't ..."

"I was at the courthouse. I saw them talking. They know your better off here. They are leaving and you will be alone … all alone."

Sam burst into tears, and she cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't worry Samuel," she smiled, "I will look after you."

After she dropped him off at the foster home, Sam went straight upstairs, burying his face the pillow he'd been given. It couldn't be true, he told himself over and over, his family would never leave him behind. He wept on the bed until he fell asleep.

He woke up to a hand on his back. He looked up, half hoping it would be Dad or Dean, but saw only Mrs. Banister.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

To answer, he dropped his face back into the pillow.

"I know it's no fun getting in trouble," She said, rubbing his back, "but it's not the end of the world."

Sam gritted his teeth. That's why she thought he was upset? For getting in TROUBLE?

"And I really don't think it helped any when you started to spray her and her helpers with that water bottle when they dropped you off."

He couldn't believe the holy water had no effect. How can someone human be so cruel?

"But, I know something that will take your mind off your problems … dinner!"

Who did he look like ... Dean? But, as upset as he was, he was getting really hungry. He looked out side and, seeing it was dark, wondered how long he had been out.

"We have an exciting surprise for you."

He looked up again, curious as to what Mrs. Banister found "exciting".

"Have you ever been on an old fashioned cook out?'

Sam groaned inwardly. A cookout? The only time a cook out ever got exciting for the Winchesters was when something out of a nightmare interrupted it. But, he could tell that Mrs. Banister put a lot of work into it, and clearly everyone had waited for him, so he tried to accept it gracefully.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

This seemed to satisfy her, even if it didn't answer her question.

Well, it not only cheered him up, but Sam had to keep himself from laughing when he caught sight of their "old fashioned cookout". When he and his family camped out Dean would help him clear a place, while their Dad built the fire and they all sat on the ground to eat. Here in suburbia, he saw a circle of lawn chairs around a store bought fire pit. Heaven help these people if any lowlife creatures showed up.

"Move over, SAMMY." Freddy elbowed passed him.

Speaking of lowlife creatures …

"Stand back," Freddy announced boldly, "let a pro show you how it's done."

Sam watched in great amusement as Freddy tried unsuccessfully to light the fire.

"You'll never get it started like that." He chuckled after the fourth try.

Freddy glared and threw the matches at him.

"Alright, gimpy, let's see you start it!"

Sam took over and minuets later there was a roaring fire. Freddy grumbled and slouched in a chair across the circle, Sam just shrugged. He had been building fires for years, and based on the impressed looks he got from the rest of the family, Sam could tell they didn't go camping much. His Dad and Dean could get a fire started in half the time, then again, he was slowed down a little by the cast on his forearm.

"Sam!" Molly called from one of the chairs behind him. "Sit by me!"

Glad to finally see a friendly face, that didn't act like a someone from a 50's sitcom, Sam walked over to her.

"How you found Pickles yet?" She whispered once he was seated.

"No, not yet."

"Okay, everyone." Mr. Banister stood, cutting off anymore conversation, "Who wants hot dogs?"

Sammy tried to enjoy himself … but couldn't shake the empty feeling in his stomach. Maybe his Dad thought he was safer here. Maybe they had left. Sam tried to shake the idea from his head. Even if their Dad felt that way, Dean would never allow it. His mind settled, he focused on the folk story his Korean roommate, Chin-Mae, was telling. He caught only the ending, something about a nine tailed fox turning into a woman.

"That's nothing!" Freddy scoffed.

He dove into a tale about a man with no hands. He used big gestures and a deep voice to intensify the ghost story. Sam put a hand on Molly shoulder when he saw her jump and smiled. When Freddy was done he scowled at Sam, the only person still smiling.

"What Sam? You're not afraid of ghosts."

Sam shrugged.

"I guess your story wasn't that scary."

The kids stared at him. Katie had been clutching her blanket and Tanisha and Amber had moved into the same chair for comfort. Jason and Chin-Mae were at the edge of their seats, while Roger had chewed off half his nails. Only Molly didn't move … then again she HAD fallen asleep laying against his hand. Even Mr. and Mrs. Banister stared at him in amazement, Freddy just turned red.

"I'd like to see you do better!"

Sam smiled. Freddy made things way too easy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean woke to the sound of his Dad's phone ringing by his head. Snatching it up, he mumbled a greeting.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

Dean shot up in his bed, instantly awake.

"Sammy!?"

His yell got his Dad's attention and he set down the knife he was sharpening.

"Hey Dean. I heard you got out."

"Yeah, this afternoon. Man, it's good to hear your voice! How are you doing? They treating you alright?"

By now, his Dad had joined him on the bed and Dean held the phone between their heads so they could both hear.

"Yeah, they're … um … really nice here. We had a … cook out today."

"Hey, Sammy," John spoke softly, "how are you holding up."

"I'm okay ... Where are you?"

"At the hotel," Dean answered, "Where else would we be?"

"No where."

The relief in Sam's voice was obvious. Why would he think … Dean's blood started to boil.

"Sam, did Ms. Airaza tell you we were gone?"

"Well … uh ..."

"That b^&*%." He growled.

"It's okay, Dean. I-I didn't believe her. I'm okay."

Dean calmed himself down, for his brothers sake, but knew that emotional damage had been done. He was going to kill her for what she was putting Sammy through!

"Sammy, you know that Dad and I would never EVER leave you behind."

"That's right, Sam. We are going to be a family again real soon, just hold on a little longer."

The line was quiet for a moment.

"I really miss you guys."

"We miss you to, Sammy. Don't worry, Dean and I will get you back."

Dean tried to lighten the mood,

"How much h&^* have you raised in suburbia, Sam?"

His dad roll his eyes at the question.

"Um … oh! I scared the whole household tonight."

"How did you manage that?" Their dad said, chuckling.

"Well ..." They could hear Sam's grin through the phone. "Freddy challenged me to tell a better ghost story then he did and ..."

Dean almost fell over laughing.

"What did you tell them? The poltergeist in Amherst? The werewolf in Bozemen?"

"You remember a few months back when we ran into a ghost and a demon on the same hunt?"

"That one! Oh, Sammy you are brilliant! … Then again you are MY brother …"

"Shut up, jerk."

Dean grinned. It was great to hear his brother's laugh.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Banister said I'm not allowed to tell violent stories anymore."

"What are you talking about? Dad's been on tons of hunts more violent then THAT."

"Apparently demonic possession and burning corpses are forms of violence. Go figure."

Dean shook his head. If only they knew.

"Sammy, I'm gonna have Henry get to work on your case first thing in the morning."

"Thanks. I love you, Dad." He yawned. "I should get some sleep now."

"Yeah, goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Sweet dreams b&^%$."

"Later Jerk."

And Sam was gone.

"Well, we better get some sleep too."

"Your right, Dad. Goodnight."

But sleep would be hard to come by tonight. He had heard pain in his little brother's voice and the only way he was going to rest was to get him back.

* * *

What do you think? And yes, that right, Airaza is NOT a demon. She may be a lot of things, such as cruel and sadistic, but she is not demonic.

I'll get started on the next one right away. (I can actully type upat least one chapter a day, depending on how busy I am. The only thing I am really waiting on are reviews and my "editor")


	8. Chapter 8

Get ready for the end of "the hunting of Pickles". :)

(And please read my notes at the end. Thank you.)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sam awoke to someone shaking him, ands sat up so fast the person jumped.

"Chin-Mae? What are you doing?"

"Shhh." He pointed to the other bed. "Don't wake Freddy."

Sam glanced at the sprawled out boy, drooling on his pillow, and gave Chin-Mae a strange look.

"I was new once," he explained, "and Freddy gets creative waking the new guy on a school day."

Sam groaned and tossed the blanket off, simultaneously bringing his feet down to the light blue carpet. It was Monday. He didn't like starting a new school with his brother there to back him up, he hated the thought of going in without him. Somehow he knew this had to be Ms. Airaza's idea. Heaven forbid he go to a school where he might actually have family and friends.

Dressing with a cast on was a chore under normal circumstances, but with half the lights off, so you don't wake your obnoxious roommate, it was next to impossible.

"Um … do you need help?"

What he needed was Dean. His brother had a way of helping him without making him feel useless, but, for now, he would have to make due. He mumbled his thanks as Chin-Mae helped him pull on his shirt.

While Sam finished getting dressed, insisting he only needed help with his top, Chin-Mae grabbed their back packs.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think your dad is coming to get you?"

"I KNOW he is."

"How?"

"Because he's delusional!"

Sam glared at Freddy.

"I wasn't asking you." Chin-Mae mumbled

The bully jumped out of bed, a cocky grin across his face.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking YOUR looser dad was coming back, Maypole."

Sam glanced at Chin-Mae. His roommate was looking glumly at his feet.

"You'll be lucky if he gets sober enough to remember he even has a kid."

Sam took a step forward, getting between the two.

"Shut up and leave him alone."

"Ooooo, look who grew a backbone? Looks like loosing your bull headed brother was-"

As Freddy crumpled to the floor, clutching his stomach, Sam grabbed his backpack and left the room.

The rest of the morning passed without problems. Chin-Mae told Mrs. Banister Freddy was teasing them and, though she couldn't believe her "sweet Freddy" could say anything worthy of a punch in the stomach, both he and Sam were punished with yard maintenance after school. After breakfast, they all piled into the van and Maria took them to school. Since Molly was in kindergarten and Freddy had been held back, all nine of them were able to go to the same school. Sam was in a class with Katie and Chin-Mae, grateful that Freddy was still a year ahead of him. Since Katie was too busy flirting with the sixth graders, Chin-Mae showed him around school, most likely asked to by the Banisters. Sam was grateful for the help, but relieved when Chin-Mae left him at lunch time. Sam got his food and sat on the far side of the playground where he could be alone. He pulled out his cell and got an answer after only one ring.

"Sammy?"

"Hey Dean. Why aren't you at school?"

"I guess they view punching the vice-principal as grounds for suspension."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not there either."

"Why?"

"The Banisters sent me to school with their other kids."

"How is it?"

"It's okay. I'm just glad Freddy isn't in my class."

"Who's Freddy?"

Sam hesitated. Dean just got out of juvy, and wasn't really wanting to give him a reason to be sent back.

"Just my roommate."

"Sam … "

The warning tone his brother used made him nervous. He decided his best chance was to change the subject.

"Is Dad around?"

He wondered if Dean was going to be stubborn, but a minuet later his dad came on the line.

"Hey Kiddo, how's it going."

"Hi Dad. I'm doing good. How are you guys?"

"Great. So … who's Freddy?"

Sam groaned inwardly. He should have known Dean wouldn't have let him off that easy!

"He is just an annoying kid at the Banisters. No one you need to worry about."

"Have you two been fighting?"

Sam bit his lip, unsure of how his dad would react to his encounters with the bully. Speaking of Freddy, Sam's hart sank when he saw him heading his way.

"Dad, I have to go. I'll call you tonight. Bye."

He hung up before his dad could respond and shoved the phone into his backpack right before Freddy showed up.

"What was that?"

"What?"

Freddy attempted to grab the bag, but Sam quickly shoved it behind him. There was no way in h*$# he was going to let Freddy take the one link he had to his family. A evil grin spred across the bully's face.

"I know you have something, and if you don't hand it over, I'll tell Ms. Airaza!"

A lump caught in Sam's throat. If she found out he had a cell phone … he had to think fast if he was going to get out of this.

"It … was … my radio."

"Radio?"

Sam sighed and pulled a small black radio out of his bag. Dean had given it to him for his birthday last year. He didn't want Freddy to know about it either, but better his radio then his phone. Freddy got a smug look on his face and within the hour his radio was taken by the principal.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dean, you keep pacing like that and the hotel will charge us extra to replace the carpet."

He shot his dad an annoyed look and slumped into a chair. The two older hunters were combing through any medical records that they had, along with John's hunting notes, trying to find excuses for the boy's injuries.

"How long is it going to take?"

"Henry has been focusing on your case since he got here and it still took two days to get you out. Give him some time."

There was a knock at the door and Dean rushed to open it.

"Well?"

Henry came in looking very exhausted.

"I just came from the CPS main office."

"And?"

"Keep your shirt on, Dean." Bobby grumbled, "Let the man speak."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I have bad news."

Dean gave the lawyer a harsh glare.

"I can't get you in to see Sam today."

"But you said when you found him we could see him." He argued.

"And you will, but sometime these things take time."

Dean turned around and raised his fist to punch the wall.

"Dean …" His father warned.

"I'm really sorry, but they're stonewalling me."

Henry sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Henry, when was the last time you slept?"

Dean noticed the concern in his dad's voice and for the first time saw how haggard their friend looked.

"I'm fine." He forced a smile.

"That's a bunch of crap." Dean muttered.

Bobby set aside his papers and gave Henry a stern look.

"Now I happen to know you got plenty of sleep last night. What happened?"

"Well ..."

Suddenly, Dean just knew.

"You saw Ms. Airaza, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"That woman has the uncanny ability to make you loose your mind."

He took a minuet to answer his phone. After a brief conversation, Henry hung up, grinning.

"Anyone ready for some good news?"

"Someone shot the social worker?"

"No, Dean. That was a friend of mine at the courthouse. She said that Judge Saltzman will be in tomorrow morning."

Dean exchanged looks with the other hunters.

"And this is special why?" He asked.

"Judge Saltzman was in a custody battle with his wife last year. He won't keep a family apart without good cause … which of course Ms. Airaza doesn't have."

"Can we see Sammy in the morning?"

"Well … probably not in the morning. But definitely tomorrow."

Dean couldn't stop grinning. One more day and his family would be together.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"If only Dean could see me now." Sam muttered.

He practically crawled down the hallway, listening for any strange sounds. If only he had an EMF reader this hunt might actually be going somewhere.

"What the crap are you doing!"

He looked up to see Katie, Tanisha, and Amber staring at him as if he grew a new head.

"Um … nothing."

He was saved from farther embarrassment when Mrs. Banister called them down to dinner. Sam pick himself up and walked the rest of the way down the hall. He checked his watch. He had spent just over an hour helping Freddy clean the backyard ... if you call doing most of the work as "helping", anyway. Then he spent the rest of the evening hunting Pickles. This was crazy, even for him! He wasn't even sure if a cat could become a ghost. Then again, he had promised Molly. By the time he reached the dinner table he had a plan to stop the haunting, imaginary or not.

He looked at his plate and felt a little guilty. Maria always made great homemade meals … and his family was probably having take out or something that came from a can. He pushed around his pot roast and potatoes, suddenly not hungry.

"You boys did a wonderful job on the yard." Mr. Banister said, brightly.

"Thanks, Dad." Freddy beamed. "We even swept out the shed."

Sam rolled his eyes. What Freddy meant was, he flirted with the girl next door while Sam swept … raked … mowed the lawn. He did do some work... after Sam "accidentally" sprayed him with the hose. The resulting fight caused Maria to come out a supervise the rest of the clean up.

"That's nice." Mrs. Banister smiled. "I'm glad you boys were able to work together."

Sam was just glad they didn't kill each other.

"Oh, Sam. I got a call from your lawyer a little while ago."

Sam perked up at Mr. Banisters comment.

"What did he say?"

He held his breath while the man took a drink of his water.

"He said to expect a visit from your family tomorrow."

"Really! Tomorrow!"

He was getting his family back!

"Now, don't set your hopes too high, Sam." Mr. Banister warned. "It will more then likely just be an hour long visit. But he said your father, brother, and uncle would be coming."

Sam looked up, confused.

"Uncle?"

"Yes. Your Uncle Bobby. Is that alright with you?"

"You forgot you had an uncle!" Freddy laughed.

But not even Freddy could bring down his mood now.

"It's fine," Sam answered. "I just didn't know Dad called him."

"Isn't that wonderful." Mrs. Banister said, but Sam could tell she was watching him closely.

She was used to dealing with kids hurt by their parents. Well Sam was going to show them how wrong everyone had been about his family.

After dinner, everyone sat down to watch a movie. Once it was getting to the climax, Sam and Molly slipped out, unnoticed. Sam gathered everything he would need and and the two of them went out to the willow. Molly held up the flashlight while Sam dug the hole where Molly remembered Pickle's box being buried.

"Can I meet your family, Sam?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Are they as brave as you?"

"Braver."

"Wow. I'm sorry they took you away from them."

"So am I."

Sam's shovel scraped against something and he pulled off the top of the box. Molly scrunched up her nose in disgust and Sam didn't blame her. The few salt and burns he had been on, the body had been dead for at least a decade, if not close to a century.

"Why are you digging up Pickles?"

"Well," he explained, "if her spirit is around, we can put her to rest by salting and burning the body."

"Oh … that's gross."

"Yeah, but it works. Now, hand me the salt."

After dousing the cat with salt and lighter fluid Sam lit the match.

"SAMUEL!"

Mrs. Banister's yell got his attention. She was standing at the back door with a look of pure horror on here face.

"What in the world are you DOING!"

She started running towards them, waving her arms, but, before she could stop him, Sam let the match fall and the cat burst into flames.

Hours later, he quietly made his way to the downstairs bathroom, where he knew he wouldn't be found and turned on his phone.

"Sammy?"

"Hi Dean."

"Hey Sam. Henry said he called the Banister's."

"Yeah, Dad, they told me at dinner. I can't wait to see you guys."

"Same here. Dad even promised to shave."

"I said I might."

Sam tried to cover his yawn with a laugh.

"What are you doing up so late, Sam?"

Should have known he couldn't hide his exhaustion from his father.

"Oh, I scared the household again, we had a long talk about it, and I had to wait until everyone was asleep to call."

"What you do? Let them see you before a shower?"

"Funny, Jerk."

"Seriously," Dean asked, "what'd ya do?"

Sam could hardly keep his eyes open.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"You better. Sweet dreams b^#$*."

"Night Jerk."

"Goodnight, Sam. Get some sleep."

"I will Dad. Love you."

He closed the phone and wonder if there was a way to tell them what happened tonight without Dean teasing him to the end of the century.

* * *

You gotta love Henry, huh? I do. (That's why I named him after my nephew :) )

Okay, so I went a little crazy with writing this story and sorta overwhelmed my "editor" by sending her 4 chapters (3 of this story and 1 of another) in 48 hours. My fault, sorry. Anyway, because of this, she accedently edited the wrong chapter. (This is why it took as long as it did to post this one) On the bright side chapter 9 is all ready to go. (10 is in my "editor"'s inbox and I am almost finished writing 11.)

So, I will post the next one as soon as I get 10 reviews. (Providing, of course, my consistant reviewers are amung them. :) Sorry, but there are some people I just HAVE to know what they think of each chapter before I can move on.)

BTW ... next chapter has when the Hunters meet the Banisters! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

I was going to hold out until I had 10 reviews for chapter 8, but since one of my consistent reviewers posted for 3 chapters, just so I could put up the next one, I decided to post early. (Thank you MysteryMadchen! :) )

I just want to say how much I appreciate each and every review I get. Even if it's just a few words, It tells me that you are enjoying my story. Thank you all.

(BTW, I realized I had anonymous review disabled. Very sorry. It's on now, for anyone who wants to use it.)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sam woke up in the best mood he had been in since Friday. He didn't complain when Chin-Mae helped him get dressed, before grabbing his bag and running down to breakfast.

"Have you heard from Mr. Casper?" He asked, between bites of French toast.

"No, honey." Mrs. Banister gave him a small smile.

She had been wary of him since he burned the cat's corps the night before.

"He said if your family comes, it would be after school."

Sam nodded, but even that disappointment couldn't shake his mood. He was going to see his family today, nothing could keep him down.

He kept staring at the clocks all day and got the distinct feeling they stopped whenever he looked away. His teacher kept trying to catch him off guard by suddenly calling on him.

"Mr. Winchester, what day did the Alamo fall?"

"March sixth, 1836." He answered quickly.

"Mr. Winchester, what is the green chemical in plant cells called?"

"Chlorophyll."

"Mr. Winchester, in the first year of production a play sells 1572 tickets, in its second year it sells 1753 tickets, in its third year it sells 152 less than in its second year. How many tickets are sold in 3 years?"

"4,926."

And that's how it went most of the day. Sam always knew the answer as soon as the question was asked, whether he was paying attention to the lesson or not. When lunch came, Chin-Mae ran up to him in the hallway, his friends trailing along behind him.

"Hey Sam, wait up!"

He paused, long enough for the boys to catch up.

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing!"

"What?" Sam was genuinely puzzled.

"How did you know all the answers?"

"Oh that."

The group started to make their way through the lunch line.

"I already learned that stuff at my last school"

His last three schools actually, but THAT didn't need to be mentioned.

"Do you think you could …" one of the boys stammered, "I don't know … help us out?"

Sam remembered the boy's name was Hector and he was Chin-Mae's best friend. He didn't know how long he would be sticking around, but his dad has always taught him to help others.

"Sure," he shrugged, "why not."

"Thanks! I need help with my math." Chin-Mae said "Hector can't remember dates to save his life and Peter and Charlie are completely lost in science."

"I'll help in anyway I can, but I won't be here that long."

"Yeah," Peter said, "Chin-Mae told us your dad's suppose to come get you soon."

Sam nodded and paid for his lunch. The four sat down at a table and Sam tried to narrow down what exactly they would need tutoring in.

"Look here! It's the blind leading the dumb!"

Had he not been in a good mood, he might have commented on his doubts that Freddy knew the depths of that insult, but not even his roommate could spoil his happiness right now.

"Hey, Freddy. Did you need help with you homework too?"

"You must be blind and stupid," he sneered, "I'm a year ahead of you!"

"Well, let me know if you change your mind."

Sam turned his back on the older boy and continued to question Charlie on his science skills. Chin-Mae grabbed his arm after Freddy left.

"You better watch yourself Sam." He warned. "He always hits where it really hurts."

Sam shrugged it off and by the time school got out he had almost forgotten the whole incident.

When Maria picked them up, Sam was practically bouncing in his seat. He couldn't wait to get back and see Dad and Dean! They climbed into the van. Sam sat in the middle between Molly and Chin-Mae, the girls sat in the back, and Freddy rode shotgun. Just as the pulled into the street, Freddy shot Sam a nasty look.

"Hey Maria," his sweet voice sounded strange coming out of such a menacing face, "Can we stop for ice cream on the way home? I got some more money from my trust fund and wanted to give everyone a treat."

Sam stared at him in shock, Chin-Mae had been right.

"How sweet of you." Maria smiled, "Of course we can."

"But Maria!" Molly protested when Sam couldn't find his voice, "Sam's family is coming to see him!"

"Yeah," Chin-Mae added, "and they only have one hour!"

"It's won't take that long," Maria assured them, "and I'm sure they won't count the time against them anyway."

Sam glared at the smug look on Freddy's face and wondered how much trouble he would get into if he choked the jerk with an ice cream cone.

When they stopped at the ice cream parlor, Maria made them sit on the grass and eat their treats, so as not to make a mess in the van. Sam practically inhaled his and waited in the car. Molly and Chin-Mae came next, both with brain freeze from trying to hurry. The other girls ate quickly, but Freddy took his time. It was over fifteen minutes before they were on the road again, fifteen minutes that his family might have been waiting. He wanted to KILL Freddy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean climbed out of the back seat of the Impala and joined his dad in front of the big house Sammy had been living in. He took in the manicured lawn … white picket fence ... bikes leaning against the garage that matched the blue and white house … flowers bordering the brick walkway …

"Gives a whole new meaning to the term 'changing your mind', huh?"

His dad gave him an amused glance.

"This is a foster home, Dean, not Stepford, Connecticut."

They walked up to the house and rang the bell. The door opened to reveal a very perky woman.

"Hello! You must be the Winchesters. It's so nice to meet you. Please come in."

Dean looked at his dad, not sure if he should go with her or stake her. John led the way inside and the hunters came to a large living room. A man set aside his newspaper and stood up from an armchair by the fireplace.

"Hello there. I'm Norman Banister, and I see you've already met my wife, Jane. Welcome to our home."

Dean barely registered what he was saying, since he was still trying to get over the fact the man was wearing a blue cardigan sweater. Poor Sammy, he thought, they placed him with the Cleavers! Just as he started to look around for a pipe and fresh apple pie, John made introductions.

"I'm John Winchester, this is my son Dean, and the boy's uncle Bobby."

They took turns shaking the man's hand, and Dean, resisting the urge to pull out the holy water, put his hands in his pocket and reassured himself with the feel of his knife.

"Why don't you gentleman talk while I go get some lemonade and cookies?"

"Sounds wonderful Jane," Norman smiled at the hunters, "Please have a seat."

They sat on the long part of the couch, as far from the man as possible, just in case.

"Mr. Winchester, I feel I must address some concerns my wife and I have involving your son."

Dean forced himself to remain calm, but he didn't like the tone this guy's voice had suddenly taken.

"Oh?" John asked, obviously thinking the same thing.

"You see," Norman said, hesitantly, "Sam has been acting out."

"Don't get us wrong." Jane said, placing a tray of snacks on the coffee table, "Sam is a wonderful boy, but he seems to be having trouble adjusting."

Dean rolled his eyes. There's a shock for you.

"What kind of trouble?" John asked.

"Well, he fights with Freddy a lot," Norman commented, "but thats not uncommon for roommates their age. Freddy is only two years older then Sam."

"But he does seem to get along well with Chin-Mae, his other roommate." Jane added sweetly. "And little Molly thinks the world of him."

Dean was glad that Sam had friends here … but really wanted to meet this Freddy person.

"But, that's part of our concern." Norman continued. "We are worried about the impact Sam is having on them."

"It's true." Jane sighed. "Chin-Mae's head was already filled with stories from his grandfather and Molly is very impressionable. She is only five after all."

Dean glared at the couple. They thought Sam was a danger to the other kids?

"What exactly is he doing?"

Dean knew the dangerous edge in his father's voice was directed at the Banisters, but they seemed to think he was upset about something else.

"Don't be angry at Sam. He is going through a hard time right now." Jane spoke softly. "We just thought you should know he's been talking about … demons."

Dean bit back a laugh as she whispered the last word. John handed him a throw pillow and he put in over his mouth to hide the smile.

"And we wouldn't worry about it too much if it hadn't been for the other things." She added.

"Other things?" Bobby asked, clearly trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

The two looked at each other before Norman explained.

"The day after he arrived he stole our housekeeper's rosary."

"He did return it to Maria, and apologize after it fell in the water." Jane said quickly.

"Water?" John asked.

Well, Dean thought, at least he's not defenseless.

"A spray bottle," Norman explained, "he must have squirted everyone in the house. And Ms. Airaza … he practically doused the woman."

"Did anything happened?" All three hunters asked in unison.

The Banisters stared at them, confused.

"Well …" Jane looked at each of them curiously, "she got angry that he ruined her silk blouse ..."

Dean smiled into the pillow. Serves her right, but it surprised him to know Ms. Airaza wasn't a demon. She was certainly evil enough.

"Also, Maria says he's been pouring salt on the windowsills and under the doors." Jane shook her head, "I can't imagine why."

His smile got bigger behind the red fabric. Good job, Sammy. Way to keep the house safe.

"But these aren't even the things that concern us most."

"Norman's right. He told the most horrible story involving … demons."

Dean rolled his eyes. Whispering the word didn't do squat.

"And then there were all the symbols he drew on the attic walls." Norman looked stern. "He cleaned them off, but Maria won't go up there anymore."

"And worst of all," Jane voice on the verge of panic, "last night he … he burned Pickles!"

Dean lowered the pillow enough to stare at her.

"Pickles?" Bobby asked, echoing his thoughts.

"Our cat, she died last month." She looked like she was about to cry, "Sam dug her up and burned her!"

Dean shoved his whole face into the pillow, body shaking from his muffled laughter. Sam did a salt and burn on a cat! This was ammunition that could last for years!

"Oh!" Jan cried, "Is he okay? Did we upset him?"

This just made him laugh harder. He clutched the pillow, trying hard to hide his amusement at the whole situation. His dad's hand rubbed his back.

"Dean will be fine." John half chuckled.

"Mr. Winchester," Norman continued, "you can see how serious this is."

"I assure you, I will have a long talk with Sam about his behavior."

Yeah right! He was just curious why Sam torched a cat.

Suddenly the front door flew open. Dean jumped up, tossing the pillow aside, and turned the corner just in time to catch his little brother in his arms.

"Easy there, Sammy, you don't want to break the other arm."

Sam tightened the embrace.

"Bite me, jerk."

"Nice to see you too, b&*^%."

Dean led him back to the couch, not taking his eyes off him for a second. He knew that Henry had only promised an hour, but there would be h&*# to pay for anyone that tried to take Sam from him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like a dream, and if it was never wanted to wake up. He sat down between his Dad and Dean with Bobby nearby. Sam was glad the Banisters gave him privacy, he didn't want them to see the tears that filled his eyes the second he saw his big brother, of course he wasn't crazy about his family seeing them either.

John cleared his throat, surprising him. Dad wasn't one for small talk.

"So, Sam … I heard about the fire last night."

Sam groaned, and Dean couldn't contain his laughter.

"Oh, Sammy!" He grabbed his sides. "I can't believe you torched a cat!"

"It not funny!"

They looked up to see Katie in the doorway, glaring at them.

"It was all dead and stuff, totally creepy," she went on, "I don't know why anyone would want to burn something that's dead."

Sam smirked at Dean as he fought to control his emotions.

"Don't worry," John assured her, "Sam is not going to burn anymore dead things."

"Unless you have a phantom frog we don't know about."

Sam swung a pillow with his good arm, clocking his brother in the head.

"Shut up, Jerk!"

Now Dean really did fall off the couch laughing while Katie stormed off in a huff. Sam kept swinging, but Dean blocked most of them.

"Sam, be careful with your cast."

"Don't worry, Dad," he grunted, "I am."

"By the way," Dean sighed, pulling himself off the floor, "love the color. Now you match the Impala."

"It was this or orange." Sam mumbled.

"What? Pink wasn't an option?"

Sam glared and gave him another whack to the head.

For the next ten minuets they talked about how boring it was without Sam around the hotel before returning to why exactly Pickles was dug up.

"I just wanted Molly to feel to feel better."

"And I think you could have found a much better way to do it."

Sam's blood ran cold. No, he thought, not her! Not now! All four were on their feet in a heartbeat. Dean put a protective arm in front of Sam and John stood in front of them. Bobby kept to the side, watching the Winchesters carefully, as well as their unwelcome guest.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ms. Airaza had one of her classic smirks as she looked straight at Sam. He shuddered when her dark eyes met his and instinctively held tighter to Dean's arm. In response, his brother shifted, shielding him from her gaze.

"You have no right to be here right now." John seethed.

"I have every right to be here. Samuel is in my care."

"His name is Sam." Dean corrected angrily.

"Dean, I wouldn't stand that close to him if I were you."

Dean stepped back, getting closer to Sam.

"Try and stop me." He dared.

She flashed him one of her vicious smiles.

"I don't have to, Dean. A judge already did."

Sam could feel the color draining from his face.

"No ..." he whimpered.

"That's right, Samuel."

She pulled a document out of her coat.

"I have here a restraining order. None of you three are allowed within 100 yards of Samuel Winchester."

* * *

So, NOW how many of you want John to shoot Ms. Airaza, who would rather have him beat the living crap out of her, or should he exercise self control and just break her jaw?

And for anyone worrying about the judges order remember, they still have Henry. The only question is ... can he fix it?

Chapter 10 is on the site already, just waiting to post and as soon as I hear from my consistant reviewers it will go up. (Chapter 11 is in my "editor" in-box and 12 is being composed. :) )


	10. Chapter 10

True to my word, my consistent reviewers have all posted and here is the next part ...

This is the chapter I like to call _**"Henry To The Rescue!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Dean felt Sam clutch his arm He could almost feel the fear radiating off his little brother. Dean backed up until Sam was the only thing between him and the wall. If she thought she was separating them she had another thing coming.

"Let me see that!" John demanded.

Dean watched the emotions that crossed his dad's face as he looked over the papers. When he looked their way he knew the documents were genuine.

"No!" Dean put his arms back to shield his trembling brother. "I'm not leaving Sam!"

"Dean .."

"Not this time, Dad. I won't leave him again."

"Dean, come here."

"No!"

He could hear the pain in his father's voice, but right now all he cared about was Sam. That b*#%^ had done something to him to make him act this way and there wasn't a chance in h&$* that Dean would would step aside and let her come near him again!

"If you like, I can always have you sent back to juvy?"

Sam whimpered softly. Don't worry Sammy, he thought, I'm not going anywhere.

"I hardly think that is necessary, Ms. Airaza." Norman said, coming in the room.

He wasn't the only one, the rest of the household was peeking around the corners. Dean shifted slightly, knowing Sam wouldn't want to be seen like this. He easily picked out Freddy, the tall blond boy who was the only one who didn't look concerned. He made a mental to sock him in the jaw first chance he got, but right now he turned his attention back to Ms. Airaza who was busy showing Norman the restraining order. The man sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, but I can't argue with a court order. I'm afraid you three have to leave."

"I'm staying." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry Dean," Ms. Airaza smiled, "I'll take care of Samuel for you."

"Over my dead body."

"Dean ..." His dad put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We'll be back."

He felt Sam's grip tighten.

"I can't leave, Dad," he whispered, "Sammy needs me."

"It will just be for a little while," John assured him. "Henry will take care of this. We'll come back soon."

He looked over Dean's shoulder.

"It will be okay, Sam. We'll be back, I promise."

John gently pulled them apart and led Dean to the door. As they walked out, Dean flinched at Sam's screams.

"Why are you doing this to us!?" His voice was raw with emotion. "What did we ever do to you!?"

He forced himself not to cry as he opened the back door of the Impala. Turning back for one last look, he saw Sam watching from a second floor window.

"This isn't over, Sammy!" He called to him. "I'll see you soon!"

He climbed into the car, praying Sam heard him. As they drove one thought kept surfacing in his mind ... Ms. Airaza must die!

~~~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they pulled up to the hotel, Henry came out to meet them.

"Why you guys back here so early?"

John slammed the door to the Impala and headed into his room, ignoring his lawyer's question.

"Okay, what happened?"

"That d*m# b^t%h is what happened!" Dean yelled, throwing his jacket across the room.

John went straight for the first gun he saw, a Ruger M77 mark II bolt action rifle. He picked up the weapon and started to load it.

"John ..."

Bobby's voice held a warning, but he wasn't listening. All he could think about was that look on Sammy's face, his cries as they left him behind. It had torn his heart in two when he had been forced to separate him sons, and he wasn't going to let that happen again. He was getting Sam back, one way or another!

Bobby yanked the rifle from his hands.

"John, this is not the answer."

"I have to agree with Bobby." Henry said, looking at the murderous expression on Dean's face. "But would someone please tell me what Ms. Airaza did that makes you want to kill her?"

John shoved the document into Henry's hands. He watched as confusion turned to shock.

"She can't do this ..." He whispered.

"Your telling me!" Dean grumbled from his bed.

Henry shook his head, still scanning the document

"No, I mean she REALLY can't do this!" The anger in his voice was clear. "There is no legal basis …. formal charges were never filed ... she had no reason to name Bobby in this … the whole thing is crap!"

John stared at his lawyer, daring to hope.

"Henry, can you fix this?"

"You bet your life I can fix this! Give me a couple of hours."

Henry put on his coat while heading for the door.

"Don't worry, I'll have you back with Sam by breakfast."

As he watched him leave, John shook his head. Henry could be the nicest guy in the world, but pity the one who crosses him. He looked over and saw Dean grinning.

"Can we really see Sam that quick?"

John smiled at his oldest, running a hand through his hair.

"Henry hasn't let us down yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam braced his feet against the fence, pulling he hoodie tighter around himself. The willow was rough on his back and it was starting to get dark, but he didn't want to be around people right now. Ever since Ms. Airaza had sent his family away, the Banisters were acting awkward around him, like if they said the wrong thing he would break. Freddy had opened his mouth once, but before he could say anything Molly kicked him in the leg and told him if he said a single word to Sam she would aim higher. The memory was almost enough to bring a smile to his face, but nothing could get rid of the pain inside. Dean had been right, he needed him.

"Sam?"

He didn't look up.

"Not now, Chin-Mae."

"I brought you some dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

He joined climbed into the corner were Sam had hid since his social worker left, awkwardly fingering the sandwich he had in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked, timidly.

Sam shook his head.

"At least you know they want you back."

He remembered what Freddy had said before.

"I'm sure yours does too."

"No, he sighed, "my dad never really wanted me. My mom died when I was two and Dad sent me to live with my grandfather. After he died, dad gave up his rights and I came here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not unheard of, Jason and Amber's stories are almost identical."

"Are ALL of your stories like that?"

"No. Katie's parents died in a car accident two summers ago and Tanisha's parents were drug dealers. Freddy's mom ran off and his dad is in jail."

"How does he have a trust fund?"

"His trust fund is from his rich grandmother who cut off his dad when he committed a felony. Freddy goes and visits her on holidays, she lives in some kind of retirement home."

"What about Molly and Rodger?"

"Molly's dad took off and her mom wasn't able to support her. The state took her away almost two years ago. Last I heard her mom was in rehab somewhere. And Rodger … his mom had cancer. His dad tried everything to save her, but couldn't. After she died, their son was just a reminder of what he had lost. He couldn't even stand to look at him. He came here three years ago, just after his fifth birthday."

That story hit Sam hard. He wondered if his dad ever thought that about him. If he ever blamed him for the death of his mom. Was that why he was never home?

His thoughts were interrupted when Molly joined them.

"Someone's here to see you." Molly said, quietly.

"But if you don't want to see them, we can tell them to go away." Chin-Mae offered.

"Who is it?"

"He said he's a lawyer." Molly answered. "Should we send him back here or tell him to go?"

Could it be? Sam pushed himself to his feet and climbed around the tree. He walked slowly to the house and peeked into the living room. Mr. Casper was standing with on elbow on the mantel talking to Mr. Banister.

"Mr. Casper!" He raced toward him stopping a couple feet away. "They said Dad and Dean can't see me! Or Bobby! Can you fix it? Please?"

Henry gave him a warm smile.

"Don't you worry Sam, I'm taking care of everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John sat in his hotel room cleaning his 9mm for the fifteenth time. He couldn't get the image of Sam's tear filled eyes out of his head. He glanced over at Dean. He was stretched out on his bed looking through a car magazine … and glancing at the door every five seconds.

"At least he ain't pacing." Bobby sighed.

The older hunter was still leafing through John's journal, trying to find clues on how to explain Sam's injuries. John chuckled, more at Dean's scowl then Bobby's comment.

"How long do you think he will be? It's almost 9:00."

"If it's that late why not get ready for bed?"

"I'm already in bed."

He gave his son a stern look and the teenager tossed aside his magazine and hulled his duffel bag into the bathroom. When he heard the shower going, John turned to Bobby.

"Do you really think Henry can get us to see Sam so soon?"

"Jeez, John, your worst then your boys." Bobby groaned.

He pulled off his cap and scratched his head before putting it back on.

"I don't really know. I only have enough legal experience to pass myself off as a lawyer when the situation calls for it, but Henry's a good kid. If anyone can get Sam home, it's him."

John sure hoped he was right.

A few minuets after the shower turn off Dean came out dressed in his pajamas … but still wet.

"Dean, did you even use a towel?"

"Yeah. Is ..."

John held up his hand.

"Henry is not back, I will let you know when he is. Now, go finish drying off before you catch a cold."

Dean grumbled all the way back into the bathroom. Five minutes later, he emerged clean and dry.

"Happy?" He mumbled, plopping down on his bed.

"Yes, thank you."

The door opened and Dean was on his feet again. Henry came in with a huge grin on his face.

"Sometimes I amaze myself."

"Thant's great for yourself." Dean said quickly, "what about Sam?"

Henry laughed.

"In three days, Sam will be back home."

John felt a massive weight lift off his shoulders.

"How?"

"While you guys were out with Sam, I was making phone calls. I found the doctor that treated Sam for the scratches. Since he knows about hunting, he is willing to testify that the scratches could not have been made by a human. He won't be lying and it undermines the prosecutions whole case. In the meantime, Sam will still have to stay at the Banisters, but at least the end is in sight."

John smiled. This was great news, but there was one more problem at hand.

"What about the restraining order?"

"Oh, that. Well, Judge Tarloff issued it, so I paid him a visit … with Judge Saltzman and and the Assistant DA. After pointing out all the flaws, they had no choice but to nullify it … actually, Judge Saltzman shredded it. Also, I … uh … took the liberty of filing a complaint against Ms. Airaza for you. She should be removed from Sam case fairly soon… if not fired completely."

Dean looked like any second he would start to bounce off the walls.

"And Sam? When can we see him again."

"How could I have forgotten, I went by the Banister's place on the way back here. I figured Sam, needed a pick me up. I told Mr. Banister about the situation and he said you guys are free to come visit after school and stay as long as you like … provided you leave by 10:00, it is a school night after all."

He flopped down in a chair and stretched out his legs.

"Not bad for a day's work, eh?"

John couldn't find the right words to say, after everything Henry had done for them.

"Thank you just doesn't seem like enough." Emotion filling his voice.

Henry stood and put his hands on the older man's shoulder's.

"Hey, I owed you guys. When that spirit attached itself to me I was as good as dead. You and Dean saved my life."

"And your saving ours. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my boys."

"Don't worry about it John. This will all be over soon."

He was right, this nightmare was almost over and Sammy was coming home.

* * *

As I have said before, you gotta love Henry. :)

NEXT TIME ... Freddy meets Dean! ;)

BTW, My "editor" said she should have the next chapter finished tonight, so it will go up once I've recived my reviews. (I also just sent her chapter 12. :) )

Also, to those of you who haven't read it, you can see a glimps of what my "editor" is like in her review for chapter 9. (She's a brilliant editor, I swear!)


	11. Chapter 11

My consistent reviews have spoken, so here's the next part. :)

BTW, I spoke to my editor today and she wanted me to give you a glimps of the editing process, which involves a LOT of IM's, so here it is.

_NOTE: Though this is not an actual conversation, it's pretty close to several we HAVE had._

**AUTHOR:** He would So do that!

**EDITOR:** He would NOT. It's WAY too chick-flick!

**AUTHOR:** But he DOES get sentimental with family.

**EDITOR:** Not THAT sentimental.

**AUTHOR:** Well ... Sam would hug him.

**EDITOR:** Yes, but we aren't talking about Sam. This is Dean. DEAN! He wouldn't run up and hug Sam like that ... just ... no.

**AUTHOR:** Okay ... so how about I have Sam do the hugging?

**EDITOR:** Yes ... but Dean has to feel awkward or say something sarcastic.

**AUTHOR:** Lol! I guess your right. Ooooh, how about this ...

So, that's pretty much what it looks like sometimes. (Others there is a lot of "LOL''s. :) )

Anyway, here's the next part. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

John closed his journal and stretched. Checking his watch, he realized how much he was missing his youngest when 11:34pm translated to fifteen and a half hours until he saw Sam again. He glanced over at Dean who was laying in bed, eyes closed, breathing gently ... and not fooling anyone.

"You really should get some sleep."

"Sam hasn't called yet." Dean said stubbornly.

"He might have gone to bed. He always called before 11:00."

"He'll call."

"If he doesn't call in five minuets, you are going to sleep."

Two minuets later the phone rang. It barely had one ring out before Dean had it up to his ear. Since they where now able to see Sam, they took turns with the phone rather then holding it between them.

"Sammy? … hey, what took so long … history report? that's lame ... So did you finish it? … yeah, your too much of a geek not to … b&^*% … sure."

He held the phone out to his dad.

"Told ya he'd call."

John rolled frowned at Dean and took the phone.

"Hey Sam, how ya doing?"

"Great. Mr. Casper told me I would see you guys after school tomorrow."

"Yup, I can't wait."

"Me either."

"So, I heard you made some friends."

He had meant it as a light hearted comment, but there was suddenly dead silence on the other end.

"Sam?"

He saw Dean was staring at him with a serious look. Something in his tone must have tipped him off that something was wrong.

"Um … Dad … can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, son. You can ask me anything."

"And … do you promise to tell the truth?"

He was at a loss to what brought on this sudden change in his boy.

"Sam, why would I lie?"

"Promise me you'll tell the truth."

"Of course. I promise."

"Do you... do you blame me for mom's death?"

A wave of emotions washed over him.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Well … Rodger's dad sent him away because he reminded him of his wife's death and I know Mom died in my nursery ..."

Sam's voice trailed off and John wished he could have five minuets alone with "Roger's dad".

"Sammy, your mom's death was not your fault, and I have never thought it was. Now why don't you get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you, Dad."

"Goodnight Sam."

He hung up the phone with a sigh and saw the intense look on Dean's face.

"One of the kids at the foster home was giving up by his dad because his mom died," he explained, wearily. "He just wanted to know that I don't blame him for your mom."

"You better not."

He looked up, surprised at the anger in his son's voice.

"Excuse me?"

"It was a b#s&a*d demon who killed mom, and you better not ever let Sammy think it was because of him."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm not saying you would … I'm saying you better not."

Dean rolled over and lay still. John knew he took his position as Sam protector EXTREAMLY seriously, but he had never gone against him like that, and John didn't know whether to be proud or furious. In the end he smiled, knowing he raised two sons that would protect each other to the end. He checked his watch again, and felt nothing but happiness. Just fifteen hours until he sees Sammy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Sam hurried at his locker before meeting up with Chin-Mae and racing outside. They were the first ones in the van and took their same seats by Molly. Maria told them she had to drop some stuff off at the office and left Freddy in charge. Greeeeat.

"So is that lady coming back today?" Amber asked from the back.

"Dean might shoot her if she tries." Sam muttered.

The other kids laughed, not realizing he was serious. Freddy, who hadn't spoken to him Since they got home yesterday, turned around in the front seat.

"Freddy ..." Molly warned holding up her foot.

"Chill out pipsqueak, you can't reach me from back there."

"You better watch out Freddy," Chin-Mae smiled, "Sam's brother is coming over today."

"Ooooo, what's he gonna do? Cry on me, like his cry baby brother?"

"Who do you think taught me how to punch?"

Sam's glare turned into a smirk as Freddy touched his nose nervously and turned back around in his seat. Sam was just wondering if it would be a good thing or a bad thing for Dean and Freddy to meet, when Maria came back. After that, all he could think about was seeing his family again.

When they reached the house he was the first one in. Dropping his backpack by the door, he ran towards the living room.

"Dad! Dean!"

Just as before, Dean was the first person he saw. He threw his arms around his brother, reminding himself Dean wasn't going to be taken away again.

"Didn't I tell you we'd be back?"

Sam nodded and hugged his dad then Bobby.

"Mr. Casper said you could stay here all day."

"Yup. Now you can show off to all the kids what a completely awesome brother you have!"

Sam grabbed a pillow and swung it at Dean's head, but missed.

"Be careful boys!" Mrs. Banister called, "You don't want to hurt yourselves."

Sam doubled over laughing at the look on Dean's face.

"How the crap are we going to hurt ourselves with a freaking pillow?" He muttered.

"Dean," Sam finally caught his breath, "I'm sure you could find a way."

Dean snatched the pillow away and clubbed Sam with it.

"All right, you heard Mrs. Banister," John pulled the pillow out of their reach, chuckling.

"Sam," Mrs. Banister suggested, "Why don't you show your brother your … um … the room your staying in?"

Bracing his hand in the middle of his brother's back, Sam steered Dean up the stairs … well … more liked pushed.

When they came in, Chin-Mae was on his bed with his math book on his lap. Sam was grateful to see he was alone.

"Hi. You must be Dean." He smiled. "I'm Chin-Mae."

Before Dean could respond, Freddy came up behind them and shoved Sam.

"Outta my way, gimpy."

He winced when his, still tender, bruises made contact with the wall. Dean moved directly in the bully's path, daring him to try something else. Freddy paused, but didn't loose his cocky sneer.

"So, I guess your the brother that showed Sammy here how to break a guy's nose."

"Don't sell me short," Dean grinned, "I can break a lot more then a nose."

Freddy turned red and Sam was having flashbacks of the fight at school.

"I'd like to see you try!"

Dean's smirk got bigger … that couldn't be good.

"No ... you REALLY don't."

Sam knew that neither one was going to back down and had the sudden fear Dean would get sent back to juvy. Even though Dean was two years older, Freddy was a bit bigger then him. Some would think that gave Freddy an advantage, and it would have … if it hadn't been for Dean's extensive training. The kid didn't stand a chance.

"Dean, It's fine."

He put his hand on his brother's shoulder, but Sam knew him well enough to recognize the anger in his eyes. He tried to force his way between the two, only to get knocked back again by Freddy.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and the convict."

"Hands off my brother."

To stupid to heed Dean's warning, Freddy thrust his arm out again, holding Sam against the wall. He tried to push his hand away, but the other boy was stronger. Sam watched as Dean's fists clenched so tight, his knuckles were white. Crap.

"What are you going to do now?" Freddy taunted.

Sam could tell Dean was just about ready to blow up at him, but the bully seemed to take his silence as weakness.

"That's what I thought, you're not that tough."

"You don't have to be tough to beat on someone smaller then you."

Freddy growled, stepped away from Sam, and swung his fist at Dean's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

John sat on the couch with Bobby and the Banisters, discussing how visitations would be until Henry got the charges dropped. At the moment, they were deciding how much access Dean would have to his brother.

"We have no problem with Dean spending time here." Norman told them, taking a sip of his coffee. "Providing he behaves himself of course."

"Dean has learned how to restrain himself over the years."

"But, Mr. Winchester," Jane questioned, "wasn't he recently put in a detention center for fighting?"

Suddenly they heard someone screaming upstairs. Based on the sound, John knew it wasn't one of his boys, but experience told him they were involved somehow. John took the stairs two at a time and entered the room to see Dean pinning a blond boy to the floor. Sam was nearby trying to get the two apart, without being struck by a flailing limb, and an Asian boy sat on his bed in shock, presumably Chin-Mae. After taking a second to asses the situation, John reached in and pulled his oldest off the practically sobbing boy. A quick looked showed their wasn't a mark on Dean, but the same couldn't be said about his opponent.

"That guy is crazy!" He squealed, wiping the trickle of blood from his lip.

"Freddy!" Mrs. Banister shrieked, rushing past John. "Oh, you poor thing."

As she helped him to his feet, Norman appeared and looked at each of the boys in turn, clearly taking note of Freddy's split lip.

"What happened here?"

"It was Freddy's fault, Dad!" Chin-Mae blurted out, when Norman glared at Dean. "He kept pushing Sam. Dean just told him to stop and Freddy tried to hit him. Dean was just defending himself."

"That's what happened, Mr. Banister," Sam confirmed.

John took a look at the rage in his son's eyes and had a pretty good idea this went farther then pushing, but at least Dean was restraining himself. The kid was lucky he was still standing.

"Freddy," Norman asked. "Is this true?"

The kid paled, at the man's stern gaze.

"We were just messing around!" He claimed. "He totally freaked out!"

"Freddy, you know the rules about physical contact." Jane scolded, still using a gentle voice.

"Young man, I want you to march down to the kitchen and wait for me. We are going to talk about this."

"But it wasn't my fault, Dad! And he's the one that hit me! I never touched him! Honest! Look at him, he doesn't even have a bruise!"

Freddy put on a wounded puppy expression that the Banisters seemed to buy. Norman gave Dean a once over and turned to the boy on the bed.

"Chin-Mae, I thought you said Freddy hit him."

"No, Dad, I said Freddy TRIED to hit him. Dean dodged."

Norman considered this new information and looked at the boys.

"Freddy go wait for me in the kitchen, Chin-Mae I'll want to talk to you too." To John he said, "I trust you will deal with your son accordingly?"

John nodded and the Banisters left the room, Jane's arm still wrapped around Freddy's shoulders.

"Freaking jerk." Dean muttered once they were out of earshot.

"All right," John sighed, only now releasing Dean, "what really happened?"

Sam and Dean explained about how Freddy had hurt Sam and taunted Dean and John changed his mind about his earlier assessment. The kids was lucky he was still conscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

While his dad checked Sam's back and sides, making sure Freddy hadn't done any damage, Dean hunted down Chin-Mae.

"What exactly has that kid done to my brother since he came here?"

The Korean looked nervous.

"S-Sam never told you?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Freddy called Sam a devil worshiper and squirted him with his water bottle."

"Then Sam punched him." A cheerful voice chimed in.

He looked down into the bright brown eyes of a small girl.

"Hi, I'm Molly." She waved. "Are you Sam's brother?"

He remembered the Banister's talking about Molly, the kid that adored Sam.

"Yeah, Can you tell me what Freddy did to Sam?"

"Uh-huh. After Sam hit him in the stomach, Freddy called him a worm and said something mean about his family."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Chin-Mae backing up slightly as he clenched his hands into fists again.

"What did he say?"

"I don't remember, but it must have been really mean, because after he said it Sam busted him in the nose!"

Atta boy, Sammy, he thought with a smile.

"What else?"

"Well THAT time he ran away crying, but he told Mommy and Dad, and they grounded Sam."

Like that would be effective.

"Did he do anything else to him?"

"Well, he started calling him 'gimpy, because of the cast. And he got mad when Sam could light a fire and tell a ghost story better then him."

"And," Chin-Mae finally found his voice, "the next morning Freddy was making fun of me and when Sam tried to stop him he said something about you and-"

"Was THAT why Sam punched him?"

"Yeah."

Dean shook his head, a small smile on his face, wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Sammy started acting like him sometimes.

"Anything else?"

"He made us late coming to see you." Molly added.

Dean gave her a confused look.

"Yesterday," Chin-Mae explained, "Freddy treated everyone to ice cream on the way home from school to put off Sam seeing you guys. He was mad because Sam embarrassed him at lunch."

"He never touched Sammy besides today?"

"They did have a fight in the yard," Molly scratched her head, "And he would shove past him sometimes, but I think that's it."

"Yeah, I can't think of anything else." Chin-Mae shrugged. "As big as he is, Freddy is mostly just talk."

"Why, are you going to beat him up?" Molly asked hopfully.

Dean grinned at the thought.

"No he's not."

"Hey, Sammy, how ya feeling?"

Sam's face didn't show any signs of pain, but Dean noticed he was moving slower then usual.

"I'm fine. No reason to go getting yourself into trouble."

"Me, trouble? Sam, why would you even think that?"

He flashed his brother an innocent grin and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, every night the family gets together to watch a movie," Sam told him, "want to join.?"

"Sure. What's the movie?"

An hour later, Dean was propped his his back against the smaller couch in the tv room shoulder to shoulder with his brother. His dad and Bobby sat on the couch behind them, close enough Dean could hear the quiet groans and soft chuckling of the amused hunters. Not that he blamed them, he was trying to keep his own cometary in his head, and one glance at Sam said he was thinking the same thing. Only Freddy would have chosen "Frankenstein meets the Wolf Man" as his movie of choice. When it was over, Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it? That's the big ending? They didn't even beat the-"

He noticed all the shocked stairs he was getting when Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"What movie were you watching?" Freddy growled. "They blew up the dam and drowned the suckers."

"Are you really that dense!" Dean groaned. "If the fire didn't kill the monster, and being sealed in a casket for four years didn't kill the wolf man, why the crap do you think a flood would do anything?"

"Dean, I think it's time to go." Bobby admitted glancing at his watch.

"And for the rest of you," Ms. Banister turned to the kids scattered across the couch and floor,

"It's time for bed."

Dean noticed a slight quiver in her voice and wondered if that lame attempt at a monster movie actually scared the woman. He brushed the thoughts aside and pulled Sam into headlock.

"Later Sammy."

"Let go, jerk."

"B-"

"Dean."

He was cut off by a warning glance from his dad, who motioned to the younger kids in the room. He sighed, messed up Sam's hair, and let him go. While Sam said his goodbyes to John and Bobby, Dean sought out Chin-Mae and Molly.

"Hey, just wanted to thank you, you know, for helping Sam."

"No problem." Chin-Mae said, sleepily.

"Yeah," Molly chimed in. "If Freddy tries something else, I'll kick him again."

Dean laughed.

"You kicked him?"

"Yup, in the leg."

"Good job."

He looked over and saw his dad waited at the door. After a few final goodbyes and one last hug for Sam, the group headed back to the hotel.

When they arrived his good mood turned to ice. What was she doing here? Right outside his hotel room door, flanked by her goons, was Ms. Airaza. He jumped out, ready for whatever the b*%&^ had planned.

"What do you want?" John growled, stepping in front of Dean.

"I'm under investigation, thanks to you." she spoke softly, but her voice was full of malice.

"You came all the way out here to tell us that?" Bobby scoffed. "H&^%, Henry told us that yesterday."

Even though it was Bobby who spoke, Ms. Airaza had her eyes locked on Dean's father.

"I just want you to know, this is far from over. I WILL continue to take care of Samuel … and I will see to it you NEVER see him again."

* * *

What? You didn't think she would roll over and die THAT easily did you?

My editor has 12 and I'll write 13 as fast as I can.

BTW, the hidden evil mentioned in the synopsis is revealed in the next chapter ...


	12. Chapter 12

So, you can thank my consistent reviewers for this going up so fast. (If I have it ready, and they have all reviewed, I post. :) )

(This chapter is the one I am most excited about.)

Get ready to see what the hidden evil is ...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

John stared her down, anger burning through him.

"Would you just give up already." Dean growled.

He held his hand up, motioning for his son to stay back. Movement behind the b*&^# got his attention and he saw Henry headed their way.

"Ms. Airaza," his voice calm and professional, "You should not be here right now. Your supervisors have assured me that you would be removed from this case."

"You lost," Dean added, "if you need help dealing with it there is a Baskin-Robins down the street."

She sneered at him and turned to Henry.

"A minor detail that has yet to come to pass, Mr. Casper. I simply stopped by to let Mr. Winchester know my feelings on the situation."

"Mr. Winchester is painfully aware of your feelings on the situation and, if you continue to harass him and his family, you will be VERY painfully aware of HIS feelings on the situation. Save us all a lot of trouble and take your leave."

With one last cold look at John, she and her men walked back to their large black car. Henry turned to John, a sleepy expression on his face.

"John, do me a favor, the next time you see her ... just walk away."

He ignored him and he unlocked the door to his room, but he couldn't get her threat out of his head. He had told Sam not to call tonight, but now wished he hadn't. He had to warn him of Ms. Airaza's intentions … if only he knew what they were.

He said goodnight to Henry and Bobby, before following Dean into the room. He picked up his journal from the table while Dean jumped in the shower. Not even half an hour later, his son was passed out on his bed. John watched him sleep, suddenly realizing how exhausted he must be. Every morning he goes out to pay his debt to society, collecting trash on the highways. Then he spends his afternoons with his brother or pacing around wishing he was. He sighed, as he pulled the blanket over his oldest son. This whole thing had been so hard on him, he just hoped Henry was right and they would be a family again soon. Just two more days …

**~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean dropped face down onto his bed, to exhausted to shower. In order to spend as much time with Sam as possible, he has to start his community service hours really early in the morning.

"How are you enjoying a hard day's work?"

He could hear the smirk in his father's voice.

"I swear," He mumbled into his pillow, "I will never litter again."

John chuckled and patted him on the back.

"It's only for a few weeks Dean."

Suddenly, Dean had energy. He flipped over and sat up in one motion, staring at his dad in shock.

"You're actually making me do the WHOLE time?"

"Of course I am. You think I want more of legal headache by pulling you out too soon? No thanks."

He feel back against the hotel's floral comforter and groaned.

"And I hope you learned your lesson about fighting at school."

"Yeah, wait until they are off school grounds and there are no witnesses."

He laughed at the amused look his dad sent his way, knowing, unlike most father's, that's more then likely what he meant.

"Seriously Dad," he pulled himself into a sitting position, "what else was I SUPPOSE to do? They were hurting Sam."

"Yeah, I know. But next time at LEST leave them standing … or awake."

"What are you talking about? They were awake, I could hear them moaning."

John rolled his eyes and went back to his journal, looking up again when he heard someone knock.

"Dean?" He motioned toward the door.

"Why not?" He grumbled, pushing himself off the bed. "It's not like I just spent a million hours on grungy highways, choking on car exhaust, picking up contaminated candy wrappers or anything."

He let Bobby in and crashed back on the bed.

"You look a little tired there, Dean."

"Bite me."

"What do ya need, Bobby?"

"Well John," he adjusted his ball capo, "I'm worried about Henry."

Dean rolled over, so he could watch the conversation.

"What about him?"

"It's just the way he's been acting every time he gets near Ms. Airaza. You always described him a a gentle type of person."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bobby, that woman could make the pope swear."

He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by another knock.

"Dean?" His dad motioned to the door again.

He groaned and answered the door again.

"Hey Henry." He sighed, falling, once again, on the bed.

"Dean, you look terrible. Why don't you get some sleep before you head over to see Sam."

"But then who would answer the door?"

Booby chuckled and John glared while Dean rolled back over, barely listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Okaaaay," Henry looked at them confused, "I just wanted to tell you I'm going back to the courthouse. With any luck Sam's hearing will be tomorrow."

"Thanks, Henry. I really appreciate what your doing."

"My pleasure, John. Besides, I'd like to talk to the ADA about where they are getting information about their case. I don't know what Ms. Airaza did to that judge, but they must have some messed up facts if they were able to get a restraining order filed."

"The woman is the queen of lies." Dean's voice muffled by the pillow.

The three older men laughed and Henry said his goodbyes.

"I'm gonna take off too. There something I need to look into."

"Need any help, Bobby?"

"Nah, you keep working on Sam's case. I'll be fine."

That's all Dean heard. Everything else faded as he drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At school the next day, Sam stared out the window and couldn't help but wonder what would happen in the next few days. Mr. Casper told him he would be home soon, but where would that be? Would his dad uproot them for a hunt as soon as he got back, or would he be able to stay for a while and go to school with Chin-Mae and Molly? Also, he worried about his friends. Freddy was such a bully and since he had been with the Banisters the longest, they let him get away with almost anything. What if one day he got mad at Chin-Mae or Molly and Sam wasn't there to help? What if they got hurt? Or, even worst then Freddy, what if something supernatural showed up? They could get killed!

"Mr. Winchester, I suppose you can tell us the battle cry of the Texas Revaluation?"

"Remember the Alamo." He responded, barely thinking about it.

His teacher glared and continued the lesson, while Sam returned to his thoughts. Maybe he could convince his dad to stay, for at least a little while, Dean had to do his community service after all. He would have to ask him about it when he came over later.

"Mr. Winchester ..."

He looked up, ready to answer another question, but was instead motioned to the front. Now what? He got up and approached the teacher, noticing the school secretary smiling in the doorway.

"It seems you are needed in the office." He said quietly.

Sam nodded and followed the woman down the hall, going through a mental check list to verify he hadn't done anything wrong. When he stepped through the door his heart just about stopped.

"Hello Samuel."

"You not suppose to be here."

He took a step away from the social worker, but bumped into the secretary.

"Despite what anyone has told you, I am still your social worker and I have all the responsibilities that go with that position."

He stared at her.

"Meaning?"

"You have to come with me. Your lawyer has set up a hearing for you."

Something about her smile … it wasn't her usual smirk, but a smile … something was wrong.

"Why isn't he here?"

Sam again tried to move toward the door, but now her minions were closing in on him.

"Because he is not your social worker. If you don't want to come, that's fine with me. You can always stay at the Banisters."

Sam felt the fear rising in him again. He looked around for the secretary, for anyone, but it was just the four of them. Dean, he thought, were are you?

"Mr. Casper said ..."

"Mr. Casper is NOT with Child Services. Now, are you going to come with me or do you want to stay with the Banisters for the rest of your young life?"

Sam swallowed hard. Fear was gripping his chest, making it hard to breath. He didn't want to go anyway with her, but what if she was telling the truth? What if refusal meant he couldn't go home. Reluctantly he nodded.

"I'll come." He mumbled.

"Excellent," she smiled, "follow me."

Dragging his feet the whole way, he followed her to her car, the massive minions trailing close behind. Squished between the huge men in the back seat, Sam could barely make out the scenery as they passed it, but then, something looked familiar.

"Wait, that's the billboard we passed when we came into town."

He remembered Dean making a joke about the picture, someone had vandalized it. He hadn't been in town long, but he knew one thing … they were going the wrong way!

"Don't worry Samuel," that evil smile was back, "I'll take care of you."

Sam just sat there in shock. She was freaking abducting him! Was she that convinced his dad was abusive? He went to get out of his seatbelt, but two pairs of strong arms held him down.

"Why are you doing this!"

He struggled against the men, but they each had a grip like a vice.

"Your father is a very evil man."

"No he's not! My father's a hero!"

"Your father is a murderer!"

He froze, staring at her reflection in the review mirror.

"That's right, Samuel. I know what your father is, and I will never let you go back to that killer … that … that hunter."

Suddenly, one of the men pressed a sweet smelling cloth over his mouth and nose. He tried to fight it, but felt himself growing weaker. The last thing he saw was Ms. Airaza's smile then everything went black.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

John checked his watch. Sam would be getting out of school soon and he wanted to be there when he got home. He sighed, thinking of how few times that was the case before he lost him. Reminding himself the end was in sight he shook Dean's leg. The kid had slept since Bobby had left over three hours before.

"Hey, Dean, it's almost time to go."

He mumbled something John couldn't understand and squinted at the clock near his head. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he sprang from the bed.

"Dad!" He grabbed his duffel and ran to the bathroom. "Why the h*&^ did you let me sleep so long?"

"You were the one who said you needed sleep." He called after him.

While Dean showered he stacked up any relevant papers to give to Henry. Just as Dean came out and tossed his bag on the bed someone started pounding on the door. More out of reflex then anything else, John picked up his 9mm before looking through the peephole. He put away his gun and opened the door.

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Sam?"

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Dean tense up. He didn't like Bobby's tone either.

"No, he's at school. Why?"

"We have to get to the Banister's now!"

Dean was almost out the door by the time John had his keys in his hand. They piled into the Impala and were speeding down the road before John turned to his friend.

"What did you find out?"

"I did some checking on that social worker. It seems she's been lying about a few things."

"Such as?"

"Her age ... her name."

"Bobby, do you know how many people lie about their age?"

"And WE lie about our names." Dean added from the back seat.

"Yeah well, her real name is Azaria and she is almost 350 years old."

John stared at him and Dean leaned between them.

"But, Sammy tested her!"

"She's not a demon, Dean."

John tried to focus on the road as he imagined all the creatures who could have been given access to his son all this time.

"What is she, Bobby?"

Bobby gave him a grave look.

"John … she's a witch."

* * *

Is anyone shocked the evil creature was her?

(BTW, I don't know how many times I almost fell out of my chair laughing when I would get a review or a PM calling her a witch.)

And, I hate to tell you this, but I haven't finished 13. (I'm about halfway through it.) So it may be a few days before I post. Sorry, this is the end of my rapid fire chapters. (Unless I go into a writing frenzy again, anyway.)

Please let me know what you think. I love to hear from all my readers. (And I'll try to finish chapter 13 before I go to bed.)


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, sorry about the delay, but a couple parts in this chapter took FOREVER to edit.

Speaking of editing, my "editor" wanted me to give you a real conversation. (Not just one that sounded like it.) So, here is an actual conversation we had this afternoon while I was starting chapter 14.

_**NOTE:** There are no spoilers in this part._

***

_**12:27:40 pm**_** KayValo87** How would John react to Dean asking if he can make the killing blow?

_**12:29:05 pm**_** ADarkWaterFae** You wouldn't happen to know US congressman Peter DeFazio Email address would you?

_**12:29:51 pm**_** KayValo87** How the freaking crap would I know THAT!? (LOL, for a second I thought you were saying that is what John would say.)

_**12:36:29 pm**_** ADarkWaterFae** LOL random. . one oh one

_**12:37:52 pm**_** KayValo87** So what would John say?

_**12:38:19 pm**_** ADarkWaterFae** I'm thinking about it. . .but I'm leaning towards no. . .

_**12:39:43 pm**_** KayValo87** And Henry might marvel at the fact most fathers and sons argue about what music to play on the radio ...The Winchesters argue about which of them gets to stab a witch

_**01:05:38 pm**_** KayValo87** I was totally about to write something from Dean's POV that would sound like it came out of a cheesy romance novel. Lol! Something about his "rage fueling his desires" I erased it about 5 seconds after I wrote it. (After I laughed)

_**01:08:56 pm**_** ADarkWaterFae** OMG! LOL!

_**01:10:11 pm**_** KayValo87** I can only imagine the comment I would have got had I left it until you edited it. Lol! What would you say if I made Dean's POV sound like a cheesy romance novel?

_**01:17:10 pm**_** ADarkWaterFae** I would steal Deans gun and shoot you, me and all your consistent reviewers.

***

Alright, now that you see what writing this is like, here is the chapter ...

* * *

******Chapter 13**

John sped towards the banisters, trying not to let with emotions get them killed on the way.

"And Azaria is not just any witch, John," Bobby continued, "her sister was Naiara. And don't just mean they shared a coven either, they actually were sisters."

John felt himself pale.

"Who's Naiara?"

"Dean, you remember when your dad shut down that coven a few years back in Colorado Springs?"

"Yeah?"

"Naiara was their leader."

In the review mirror, John could see the fear flood his son's eyes.

"Drive faster dad."

He drove as fast as he dared, screeching to a halt in front of the Banister's house. Dean leaped from the car and John was right behind him. As Dean rang the bell he prayed they weren't too late. Mrs. Banister opened the door with a smile.

"Mr. Winchester, your early."

"Where is Sam?"

She looked confused.

"Didn't they tell you? His social worker picked him up from school. He had an appointment."

John couldn't breath. She had him … the witch had his son …

"Are you okay? Would you like some water?"

"No." His face hardened and he stood up straighter, "but I will be."

He turned to Dean and saw the controlled expression on his son's face, reserved for one thing and one thing only … it was time to hunt.

******~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam awoke in the dark and immediately tried to move. A gag muffled his moan when cords cut painfully into both wrists, revealing that someone had removed his cast. In an attempt to keep himself calm, Sam decided to try an study his surroundings. It was pitch black, but it felt like he was laying on a metal floor. As carefully as he could, he scooted over until his hands felt bars. Slowly he moved enough to be able to tell he was in a cage and fear took hold when he realizes it didn't have a door. He was sure his wrists were bleeding from the thin material used to bind him and his joints ached from the strain of moving in such an awkward position. He wondered if school had gotten out, if his dad and Dean knew he was in trouble, but tears stung his eyes when he realized there was no way his family knew where he was. Suddenly, light flooded the room, and he clenched his eyes shut to block out the pain.

"What's wrong Sammy? Too bright for you?"

Ms. Aiaraza's voice had lost all of it's professionalism and was now pure malice. She reached over and riped off his gag.

"Leave me alone." He whispered.

He could feel terror rising in his heart like someone else was controlling it.

"Are you scared yet Sammy?"

He clenched his teeth together and tried to get a grasp on his emotions, but the fear skyrocketed again.

"Nice trick, huh? I can amplify any emotion you are feeling. Why else do you think a seasoned hunter like John Winchester wouldn't be able to control himself around little me."

Now he felt rage pulse through him and he pulled against the cords, trying to sit up, but made himself stop when he felt the strain on his fragile arm. He forced his eyes open and glared up at her.

"You manipulated him!"

"Yes. And your brother, and your lawyer … but he was an accident. I didn't mean for him to walk into it. I was afraid that might have tipped off daddy … but I guess I gave him too much credit."

Suddenly, all his emotions were back at normal levels. All he could think about was the sharp pain and how tired he was.

"Why are you doing this?" He whimpered.

She reached through the bars and put her hand on his cheek.

"Because, Samuel," Her voice more like he was used to, "Your father destroyed my family and now I will destroy his."

She turned and started to leave, pausing at the doorway.

"Remember, Samuel, those who live by the hunt, die by the hunt."

As soon as she was gone Sam's world plunged back into darkness. While he lay there he thought about what she had said. He wondered if he would live long enough to see his family again, or if her plan was to kill him and leave his body for them to find. He fought back his tears that were already spilling down his cheeks. He was so sacred and alone … he wished Dean was there. His brother always knew just what to do. With a quiet prayer of protection for him and his family, Sam cried himself to sleep.

******~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean tested the edge of his hunting knife with his thumb before putting it back in the sheath. The only good thing to come out of their hours of worrying about Sam was that all their weapons were ready to go. There was a knock on the door and he opened it on the way to get more ammo from his bag.

Henry walked in and looked around at the hunters. Dean had settled on his bed loading a glock, Bobby was pouring through John's journal getting as much information of Azaria's coven as possible, and John was loading a shot gun. They barely seemed to notice the lawyer in the room.

"Did I miss something? Have we declared war?"

"Azaria has Sam." Bobby answered grimly.

"What? Who's Azaria?"

"Ms. Airaza." Dean growled. "The d*&$ woman is a witch."

"You mean an evil woman witch, or something you hunt witch?"

"Guess."

Dean didn't mean to snap at the lawyer. Beside the ghost in his building he had no knowledge of what all was out there, but right now all he could think about was what that … creature was doing to his little brother. The whole thing made him sick.

"So … what happens now?"

I guess Henry didn't get offended easily.

"We find her ..." John set aside the gun in his hands, "and we kill her."

Henry looked at each of therm in turn, his eyes nervous.

"Um … I understand how you feel … but killing her …"

"It's not murder," Bobby assured him, "it's a hunt. That thing will kill Sam if we don't stop her."

"But do you have too ..."

"Henry," John's voice as serious as his expression, "that b&*%# took my son. She has plans that will hurt a lot of people, including Sam. She is not human, she is a monster. She has to die."

He seemed to finally be getting a grasp on the situation, but civilians rarely understood the full gravity of what they were doing. Until you have seen it with your own eyes, you can only imagine the carnage one monster can cause.

"Do you know why she targeted you?"

Dean looked over at his father, guilt all over the older man's face.

"It's not your fault, Dad."

"Yes it is," he sighed, "If I had killed her when I had the chance …"

"John, you didn't have the chance." Bobby put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She wasn't even there."

"Wasn't were?"

John looked at his hands, allowing Bobby to take over the story.

"Two years ago, John found out about a coven that was performing human sacrifices. He killed them all, including their leader, Naiara. But, for whatever reason, Naiara's sister wasn't there when he came through."

"Azaria?"

Bobby nodded.

"So … what's she going to do with Sam?"

Dean focused on the gun in his hands and was sure the others were doing, pretty much, the same thing. That was one question none of them wanted to think about.

"I see ... What can I do to help?"

Dean's head shot up and he stared at the man.

"You were just asking us not to kill her, now you want to help?"

"Dean, when I came here I promised your dad I would do whatever it takes to bring you boys home. I know I'm no hunter, but I am still a man of my word."

"You know, Henry," Bobby spoke slowly, "I think there is something you can do."

"There is?" Dean asked.

"What?"John's voice was stern.

Dean knew that tone, his dad was not taking second chair on this hunt. Bobby shot him an apologetic look before he turned back to Henry.

"You could run interference, keep his abduction a secret. The last thing we need are state troopers getting in our way."

Henry thought about it for a second.

"I guess ... I could convince the Banisters that he's under the court's care."

"Does that happen often?" John questioned.

"No, but I'll tell them Sam is a special case. If Ms Aira- Azaria, can convince them to trust her, it can't be too hard."

"It's worth a shot." Bobby admitted.

"That leaves you free to put a silver bullet through her heart or stake her or whatever you guys do to kill a witch."

Dean set aside his gun.

"I've been thinking about that, Dad. I think we need to go old school on this one."

John cocked his eyebrow.

"Salem witch trials. You get the stake, I'll get the gasoline."

******~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

John set down his journal and rubbed his eyes, wondering when Bobby would be back with the coffee. He thought back to that night, replaying that hunt in his head over and over. The coven had killed four people trying to gain immortality, but then they found out the secret. The girl they choose was a junior in high school, just an innocent kid. When he found her she was bound to a stone alter, long cuts on her limbs, and Naiara standing over her with a long dagger. Whether she passed out from pain or fear John never knew, but as soon as he saw her stop struggling he had a decision to make. He wasn't in position, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He raised his gun, took the shot, and the whole coven went into an uproar when their leader fell. He barely made it out of there in one piece. Once they were all dead, he went to check on the girl when there was a sharp pain in his thigh. He looked down and saw Naiara, clinging to the dagger buried deep in his leg. He was out of bullets and had lost his own knife during the fight, so he did the only thing he could think of. He drove his fist into the side of her head, as hard as he could manage in his weakened state. Dazed by the unexpected blow, she let go of the hilt and fell to the ground. John pulled the blade out of his leg and drove it through her heart.

"Dad? You okay?"

He pulled himself from his thoughts and glanced over at Dean.

"Hey, why are you still awake?"

Dean sat up in his bed, where John had ordered him over an hour before.

"You seriously think I can sleep while Sammy is ..."

He let his voice trail off and clenched his blanket.

"We'll get him back, Dean."

"I know, and when we do that witch is gonna fry."

"Dean, we talked about this. We'll do what's necessary."

"Dad you heard Bobby." Rage consuming his green eyes. "You know what these witches are capable of."

John took a deep breath. He knew all too well what the witches were capable of, having read the autopsy reports on their victims. The things they could be doing to his son right now … he didn't even want to think about it. After the hunt, Sam had a nightmare that the witches would come after him. John had promised to protect him … but now ...

"Sammy will be fine, Dean." His voice hard as stone. "I swear to you, I'll bring him back."

He just hoped that these witches wouldn't make him break another promise.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam awoke to find that his nightmare was real. His shoulder ached and his arm was numb from laying on it. He didn't know what time it was or even what day it was, but deep down he knew that his Dad and Dean were looking for him. His dad was one of the best hunters around, if anyone could find him, it was John Winchester.

Since there was no light in the room, period, he still couldn't see anything. He remembered that he had been in some kind of cellar with an external light-switch. The room had cement walls and floor with a wooden ceiling. There was a single staircase leading to the only exit. And, though he had yet to figure out how, they had managed to seal him in a cage with no door. It was as if they welded the bars in place after he was inside, which he supposed was possible because he didn't know how long he had been out. Now all he could do was wait and wonder if his family would find him in time.

Pain shot through his eyes when the light turned back on. He screwed his eyes shut and heard the door open. Ms. Airaza's voice was cheerful, just like it had been the day they met.

"Good morning Sammy."

Morning? Dad and Dean were DEFINITELY looking for him by now.

"How did you sleep?"

He didn't answer, or even move. He just lay there imagining what Dean had in store for this … he didn't even know what she was. Just as he started compiling a mental list of of the things she could be, he yelped when someone grabbed his hair and dragged him to the back of the cage.

"Look at me when I am talking to you, Samuel."

He opened his eyes, fighting the tears that had started to form. He would not cry in front of her, he told himself. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry. But his determination faltered when she started amping up his fear.

"So, I decided to leave a present for your family today."

He felt a knot form in his stomach when he thought of what she might have in mind. The goon holding on to his hair pulled out a dagger and Sam tried to pull away, but the second guy grabbed his bad arm. He cried out when he felt it snap, causing an evil smile to cross the woman's face.

"Calm down, we aren't going to kill you." Her face twisted in an arrogant sneer, "no that, Samuel, is the grand finale."

Working together, the goons cut off his t-shirt and let him go. Using his feet he tried to push himself out of reach, but even the center of the small cage wasn't far enough. He clenched his teeth together when Ms. Airaza yanked him towards her by his throbbing arm. He glared up at her through the bars, anger now taking control.

"Do you know what your father did, Sammy?"

His eyes flashed.

"Kill a fugly?"

He bit back a scream when she twisted his arm. If it wasn't re-broken before, it certainly was now. The tears he tried to hold back ran down his cheeks as she continued to twist and squeeze his arms, rubbing the cords farther into his wrists.

"He killed my sister ... destroyed our coven."

Coven? Crap, they're witches!

"I wasn't there to stop him."

Her voice was suddenly distant, like her mind had gone back to that moment. She let go of Sam with one hand and rubbed his shirt against his wrists.

"I found them … her own dagger in her heart … I couldn't save her."

She released him and stood over the cage, holding up his blood splattered shirt.

"And now your father will know what if feels like to be too late to save the one you love."

******~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean opened his eyes to find his dad and Bobby asleep at the table, surrounded by research. He hadn't heard Bobby come back in, but was glad his Dad hadn't been left alone while he was sleeping. John tended to come up with dangerous plans when he was desperate and he couldn't risk loosing both members of his family. He realized what had woke him when he heard a soft knock on the door. Grumbling, he threw off the blanket, that his dad must have put on him, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Dean."

"Morning Mr. Casper."

He let the lawyer in and sat back on his bed.

"Um … is it safe to wake your father?"

Dean gave him a puzzled look.

"Safe?"

"He won't … uh … shoot me will he?"

Dean smiled and shook his head.

"He might pull a gun or a knife on you, but I think he'll have the control not to kill you before he sees who you are."

Henry looked nervously at the sleeping hunters.

"Maybe you should wake them, then."

It turned out to be unnecessary when John sat up on his own, rubbing his face.

"Hey, Henry." He yawned. "What do ya got there?"

Dean reached out for the brown paper sack in Henry's arms, while John shook Bobby awake.

"Oh, I found it outside." He handed it to Dean. "Listen, I spoke to the Banisters ..."

Dean didn't pay anymore attention because at the moment he opened th bag it felt like his heart stopped. He sucked in his breath, unable to do anymore then just stare at the contents.

"Dean!"

He snapped his head up at the sound of his father's voice. All eyes were on him at first then dropped to the sack in his hands.

"Is it from her?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded, the lump in his throat cutting off all speech. John snatched the bag from him and dumped it out on the table. John silently sank into his chair, Henry gasped, and Bobby cursed under his breath. Along with a slashed, bloody, T-shirt were the pieces of a black cast and a simple note.

_"Revenge is so sweet."_

_

* * *

_Ok ... so I promise I will work on chapter 14 and hopefuling have it up in a day or so.

As always, I love to hear what people think about it. (Also, my editor and I were wonder what you think of our "creative process". :) )

Only seven chapters left ..._  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Here you go. Not a lot of John in this chapter, but I hope you like it. BTW, here is an example of why the editing process takes so freaking long.

(The following is a conversation discussing a SINGLE line for this chapter.)

**ADarkWaterFae [9:48 PM]: ****"Hearing all he needed to hear****", instead of that, say "nodding in understanding"  
**

**KayValo87 [9:48 PM]: ****Problem?  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:50 PM]: ****If you say the other thing, you can't really make it so Dean will disagree with anything John says for the rest of the chapter. Not unless you are amazingly cleaver. . .saying it my way **

**will leave you open for more disagreements  
**

**KayValo87**** [9:50 PM]: ****What way is that?  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:51 PM]: ****"Hearing all he needed to hear****", instead of that, say "nodding in understanding"**

**KayValo87**** [9:51 PM]: ****What way should I say it?  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:53 PM]: ****huh?  
**

**KayValo87**** [9:54 PM]: ****"If you say the other thing, you can't really make it so Dean will disagree with anything John says for the rest of the chapter. Not unless you are amazingly cleaver. . .saying it my way will leave you open for more disagreements"  
**

**KayValo87**** [9:54 PM]: ****What's your way?  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:07 PM]: ****???  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:08 PM]: ****O_o  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:08 PM]: ****What's your way?  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:08 PM]: ****"Hearing all he needed to hear****", instead of that, say "nodding in understanding"**

**KayValo87**** [10:08 PM]: ****That's what I have.  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:09 PM]: ****Do you want me to change it or keep it?  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:09 PM]: ****I don't get what you aren't getting  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:09 PM]: ****You pointed out the line like you wanted it to change  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:10 PM]: ****instead of saying "hearing all he needed to hear" say "He nodded in understanding"  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:10 PM]: ****Ok  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:10 PM]: ****That's all I wanted to know  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:10 PM]: ****Okay  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:10 PM]: ****lol  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:10 PM]: ****I was just as confused as you were  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:11 PM]: ****You just kept repeating the same line and I was like "what do you want it to say?" and you said the same line.  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:11 PM]: ****I was a little confused  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:11 PM]: ****I thought it was self explanatory  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:13 PM]: ****Saying "hearing all he needed to hear" and meaning "change it to 'He nodded in understanding'" isn't all that clear. ;-)  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:16 PM]: ****"Hearing all he needed to hear****", INSTEAD OF THAT,**** say "nodding in understanding"  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:17 PM]: ****You never said that in the email.  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:18 PM]: ****No, I only said that four or five times in here  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:18 PM]: ****I only got it once.  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:18 PM]: ****All I got from you was "Hearing all he needed to hear" a bunch of times.  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:18 PM]: ****You responded to it each time I said it  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:19 PM]: ****As I said, all I was reading was "Hearing all he needed to hear"  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:19 PM]: ****The rest didn't show up.  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:19 PM]: ****That's why I was confused  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:20 PM]: ****OOOOOO  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:20 PM]: ****::mumbles:: stupid AIM  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:20 PM]: ****I agree  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:21 PM]: ****I was like. . .Why the crap is she confused. . .  
**

**KayValo87**** [10:21 PM]: ****And I was like ... why the crap does she keep repeating my line back to me ...  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:24 PM]: ****LOL  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:24 PM]: ****yep  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [10:24 PM]: ****that is what you get when you have partial communication**

Sorry that was so long, but it's one of the reasons this chapter took so long to post. (Sorry about that, BTW.)

So, here's the next part. (And if you didn't want Azaria to die before ...)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Dean joined his Dad at the table, fingering up a piece of Sam's cast. He watched John slowly picked up his son's torn shirt, the still damp blood staining his fingers. Bobby put his hand on the older hunter's shoulder, but his words spoke to all of them.

"There isn't that much blood, he'll be alright."

Dean hoped he was right. He stared at the evidence of his brothers pain, rage surging through him.

"Dad … I wanna do it."

"What?"

"I want to kill her."

"Dean …"

He knew that tone, and didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Why not, dad? You let me do salt and burns … I've helped kill a windego and a werewolf … why can't I kill the b&s*a$d that took Sam?"

"Not this time."

"This time? You mean I get to kill the NEXT son of a b*$&^ that puts Sammy in danger? Because, if I have anything to say about it, this will NEVER happen again."

"Dean calm down."

Dean stared down his Dad, to angry to think.

"Calm down? Sam is out there somewhere hurt and scared and you want me to calm down? I'm not going to 'calm down' until I gut the b&*$%."

"Dean, this blind obsession will only get you hurt."

"Your one to talk."

The minuet the words left his mouth he knew he crossed a line. The anger and pain in John's eyes brought him out of his red haze.

"Dad … I …"

John held his hand, stood up, and left the hotel room. The dead silence was interrupted by the Impala's engine driving away.

As soon as John was gone, Dean locked himself in the bathroom. He didn't want Bobby and Henry to see him like this. He was sick with guilt and fear, and felt like he had lost his entire family. He sat beside the tub and pulled his knees to his chest, finally allowing tears to fall. He blamed himself for this whole mess. They had been at that school for weeks, and Dean never noticed the fear and pain his brother felt. If he had stopped it before it got that bad Sammy wouldn't be suffering in the hands of a witch. And now his anger at her had hurt his dad. He clenched his jeans, taking deep breaths to control his rage. That b^&#* would pay for destroying his family. Dad said they would do what was necessary, and as far as he was concerned, that meant watching her burn.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam took slow breaths, trying not to pass out again. All he could feel in his left arm was a deep pulsing pain, and the slightest movement was agony. In the silence he could hear voices coming through the floor, two men, he assumed must be her goons, and Ms. Airaza.

"With all due respect, we should kill him now."

"Don't worry, Elias, the boy will die, but we must be patient. The time has not yet come."

"But what about Naiaria? She must be avenged."

"Ah, Mather, we will do more then avenge our sister … far more."

Sam swallowed hard, wondering what exactly they had in mind.

"So, we will kill him then?" Mather asked, hopefully. "John Winchester will die?"

"No," She answered wistfully, "John Winchester will live a long life."

"But he killed my beloved! He deserves death!"

"Mather, he deserves much worst then death." Sam could almost hear the smirk return to her voice. "And he will get what he deserves."

Sam tried to hear more, but they walked into another room. Fear came over him, and not just for himself. His family was in danger and he was helpless. He attempted, once again to work the ropes at his wrists, but the searing pain stopped him instantly and he couldn't stop from screaming.

He mentally kicked himself when the noise brought back the blinding light and he shuddered to think of what they had in store for him now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were awake."

Ms. Airaza gave him one of her wicked smiles that made him involuntarily shrink back. She seemed pleased with this reaction.

"Well now, I didn't even have to amplify your fear for that one."

He braced himself for whatever pain he knew was coming. She knelt down and softly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You are such a sweet boy." She whispered.

Sam began to wonder if this witch had lost her mind.

"Tell, me Samuel, have you ever taken a life?"

Something inside told him not to answer that question.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt to talk?"

It hurt to breath, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Suddenly, she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her. He screams echoed in the small room as she pulled his head right up to the bars.

"Samuel … I can do this the hard way."

Tear sprang from his eyes as his cries turned to whimpers.

"Now, have you ever taken a life?"

He took a deep breath, gathering his strength to answer.

"Go … to … h&^%."

He let out another agonizing cry when she took a hold of his injured arm. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he thankfully slipped into darkness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

John drove aimlessly for a long time, thinking about what Dean had said. He was angry at him for getting out of line, but felt guilty for knowing what he said was true. With every fiber of his being he wanted to end the yellow eyed son of a b&^$* that stole Mary from him, but that didn't make him any less determined to kill the thing that had his son. But as much as he understood what the need for revenge felt like, he had to hold Dean back. His love for his younger brother was an unbreakable bond that was second to none, but if he rushed in half cocked he might get both of them killed.

When he thought about how much this witch had messed up his life, his rage intensified. Taking Sam was like plunging a dagger into the heart of his family. Dean was a wreck, whether he would admit it or not, and would never really recover if anything happened to his brother. Then there was Sam himself, who knew what that monster was doing to his youngest child. And the worst part of the whole situation was he was helpless to stop it.

Pounding his fisted into the steering wheel, he thought about all the things he wanted to do to that woman when he got his hands on her. She would regret the day she laid a hand on his son. It was selfish of him to not let Dean get his revenge, but he wanted to be the one to choke the life out of the b&#*$. He wanted to be the one that landed the final blow. He had no doubt Dean felt the same way, but his oldest didn't know what these witches could and would do. It tore him apart just thinking about the suffering Sam had to be going through at that very moment. He clenched his jaw as the images of their previous victims flashed through his mind, and their fate was sealed. He had severely crippled their coven before … now, he was going to annihilate it.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and tried to focus. He had to find where this coven was hiding and what they were planning. If he knew what they were going to do with Sam he had a chance to stop it. He knew this particular coven used black magic and human sacrifice. He shuddered at the thought of Sam strapped to an alter, but quickly shoved the thought from his mind. He was no used to Sam if he let his emotions cloud his judgment. He had to treat this like any other hunt, for Sammy's sake. He just hoped Dean wouldn't hate him for it when this was all over.

**~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean was sitting on his bed sharpening an, already sharp, machete when his dad came back. In true John Winchester manner, he acted as if nothing had happened and went straight to his research. Dean knew better then to bring up what was said before, not like he wanted to anyway. So, following his dad's example, he forgot about the whole thing and turned his focus back to Sammy.

"Did you find them, Dad?"

"Not yet." He looked across the table. "Bobby, what have you found out about their rituals?"

"Nothing you don't already know."

John nodded and went back to his work. Dean watched him for a few more minutes. He seemed calm and focused, like this was just a simple salt and burn.

"What the h*&^ do you think you are doing?"

His father's look alone usually would have silenced him, but he was too mad to care.

"This isn't just another hunt, Dad," he jumped to his feet, defiantly facing John, "this is Sammy."

Suddenly all six foot two inches of angry hunter was on his feet, towering over his son.

"You don't think I know that? I will get Sam back, but we will do it the way I see fit. If you have a problem, with that I can leave you here with Henry and Bobby and I will get your brother."

Dean stood up straighter, but couldn't quite look his dad in the eye.

"Don't question me again."

"Yes sir."

He just stood there, long after John returned to his research. On the rare occasions he challenged his father, he had never got a reaction that intense. He wanted to scream and tears pricked at his eyes, but he couldn't move. There was a knock at the door and he automatically turned and opened the door.

"Hi Dean …" Henry's face creased with worry, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He answered quickly, and walked passed him to the Impala.

He sat on the hood for a long time, watching the boys playing basketball across the street. He didn't cry, it wasn't the Winchester way. After a while, Henry stepped out of the hotel.

"Mind it I join you?"

Dean focused on the movements of the basketball. Henry cautiously stepped forward, until he was right next to Dean.

"Dean … I am not a hunter … I don't know much about your world, and I'm not going to pretend I do … but one thing I have seen is … hunters are not touchy-feely people."

No freaking duh! Dean gave him a sideways glance, trying to see were he was going with this.

"You can't be at odds with your dad right now. You are both going through so much … being mad at him now is only going to make things worst. Give him a chance, your dad is the best hunter I've ever met."

"You've met four," Dean grumbled, "… and two are minors."

"Even so, I understand what he is doing. Sometimes, on a hard case, you just have to separate yourself emotionally. John needs to keep his head clear to run this hunt, but that doesn't mean he cares any less."

Dean's dropped his gaze to the ground and sighed.

"Beside, if you let this drive you two apart, you let her win."

He nodded in understanding and, really wanting this chick-flick moment to end, Dean forced his game face on and went back into the hotel room.

"You ready to hunt?" John asked, looking up from his journal.

Dean nodded.

"Let's annihilate this b&^*% and the coven she comes from."

"My thoughts exactly."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam opened his eyes to a well lit room, and his heart sank when he thought about what that meant.

"Good evening, Samuel. For a while there it looked like you would sleep all day."

A quick assessment told him he was in exactly the same position he had been in when he blacked out, laying on his right side with his bound arms against the bars. Ms. Airaza stood behind him, mostly likely still flanked by Elias and Mather. He felt her hand brush lightly against his bare back between his shoulder blades.

"So, have you killed before?"

He couldn't imagine why that would make a difference, but she seemed determined to get the answer … so he was determined not to give it to her.

"Bite me."

He shuddered as he fingers traced his spine, getting uncomfortably close to his exposed arm.

"Oh, Sammy, you may as well tell me. I'll get the answer sooner or later."

"You make me pass out again and it will definitely be later."

She responded by wrapping her hands lightly around his injury, at the same time shooting his fear level through the roof. He began to tremble, closing his eyes as if he could hide from the coming agony.

"Don't test me, I have ways of getting what I want."

Without warning she gripped his arm tightly and his scream rang through the room before the blessed darkness claimed him again.

He awoke to a horrible smell and tried to pull his head away from it.

"That will be all, Elias."

Sam looked up and saw one of the two goons moving away with a packet in his hands. Ms. Airaza leaned over the cage and smiled down at him.

"Are you ready to answer my question yet?"

He tried to think of what Dean would do in this situation. He gave her a sleepy grin.

"Aw, why did you have to wake me? I was dreaming of unicorns and burning witches."

Her face twisted in anger and she dug her fingernails into his good shoulder. He sucked in his breath, but was able to stop himself from crying out again. He grit his teeth and gave her a defiant glare that would have made his family proud.

"You missed."

She shot him one of her classic smirks.

"Oh, I don't want you to pass out … at lest, not just yet."

He could still see Elias standing by with the smelling salts ready.

"No, I have another way of getting my answer." She glanced over her shoulder. "Mather."

Sam's heart fell when he saw the other goon step forward, a wicked smile on his face.

"No ... please don't." He whispered, eyes not moving from the small black object in Mather's hand

"Too late, Samuel."

She took it from her body guard and held it up so Sam could get a better look.

"If you won't tell me, I guess I will have to call Daddy."

Sam held his breath as she began to dial.

* * *

So, who wants her dead now?

Only six chapters left ...

BTW, my "editor" and I are co-writing a Supernatural/Twilight crossover that I highly recommend checking out. (NOTE: It is Post-Breaking Dawn.)

It will be posted under her name. (See her review for chapter 8.)


	15. Chapter 15

I want to say this now ...

This is the darkest chapter I think I have ever written ...

Just thought I would give you a little warning ...

Here you go ...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

John watched Dean double checking the weapons. He knew that it would only take a few minutes, but he was reluctant to let him help help with the research. He didn't want Dean pairing the image of his brother with the details of what the coven had done to it's previous victims.

"I'm done."

He glanced up to see Dean waiting for his next task. Before John could say anything, his cell phone went off. Frowning when he saw it was an unknown number, he motioned for the others to stay quiet.

"Hello?"

"How is your evening, Mr. Winchester?"

He could almost feel his blood start to boil at the sound of that smug voice.

"Where's Sam." He growled.

"He's right here. I must say, he was much more behaved at the Banister's house. It's a shame he couldn't stay there, but you forced my hand."

John took a deep breath and caught Dean's gaze. His son looked about ready to explode with rage.

"Mr. Winchester, I didn't call for idle chat, you will answer a question for me."

"And why the h&*^ would I do that."

He heard a small whimper pass through the phone and froze.

"Because Sammy here would rather take pain then do what I ask … and I am getting tired of him passing out."

A lump caught in John's throat as he fought to control his emotions.

"If you touch him again I'll …"

"You'll what?"

As if to call his bluff, he heard his boy's painful cries.

"What do you want?" He grunted through clenched teeth.

"It's one simple question …"

When she paused, he could hear Sam's softly sobbing in the background and, not for the first time, wanted to tear this witch's heart out.

"Just say it."

"Has Sammy taken a life?"

Not exactly what he had been expecting. John wracked his brain, trying to come up with why she would ask that. She didn't seem to like his hesitation.

"Answer the question, Mr. Winchester. Is Sam a cold blooded killer like you?"

He knew that, whatever the reason, there was one answer she was hoping for and one answer she wouldn't like ... but he didn't know what answer would give them time to save his youngest. Without warning a heart wrenching scream riped through the phone. He didn't need to look up to know that the whole room had heard it. He could feel the eyes on him and avoided Dean's face, now wanting to see the pain that sound had put there.

"I can wake him up and do it again if you like, or you can answer my question."

"No …" his voice hard, "Sam hasn't killed anything yet."

"So … he is your innocent little baby then?"

John didn't answer, but she seemed satisfied without one.

"Don't worry John, I'm not as big of a monster as you think I am … I'll even call you to let you say goodbye before the end."

"You b&*%#."

She burst into laughter and the line went dead. John took a deep breath, reminding himself to focus and looked around the room. Henry's face was buried in his hands. Bobby just sat staring at the gun in his hand, and Dean … the look in his eyes was almost enough to push John over the edge. Pain, fear, hate ... everything was in those usually bright green eyes. Forcing himself back into the role as lead hunter, he went back to his research. The first thing he had to do was find Sam … then he would make Azaria pay for all the suffering she had caused his family. That witch had made her bed … John would make sure she burned in it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean rubbed his eyes and tried again to focus in the map in his hands. He couldn't get that scream … Sam's scream … out of his head. He glanced at his watch. Based on when Sam left school, he had been a prisoner of the coven for almost 32 hours. He didn't want to think about what they did to him to cause him that kind of pain. He wished he could get his hands around her scrawny neck so he could strangle the life out of the b*&^%. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to the map. This coven likes remote, wooded areas. He ran his finger over the vast forests nearby. D&*^, they could be anywhere! It would take them days to search it all, and they might have moved by then. Deep down, he knew Sam didn't have much time left … but he had to try … he had to find his brother.

"Dad, is there any other criteria for a hide out then remote and woods? Because we are looking at a hundred mile haystack here."

"They need a clearing." Bobby suggested.

"No, they just need a break in the trees where they can see the sky."

Well, that cut out about a quarter of the area. Now they only had 75 square miles left.

"Come on, Dad, your killing me here." Dean groaned. "I can't just stare at a map of where Sam may or may not be. I need to DO something. I need to find him-"

"I gave you your assignment, Dean."

"But Dad, can't I help you research the coven? Then I can-"

"I said no."

Dean knew better then to argue with that tone.

"Yes sir."

He slouched back in the chair, memorizing every detail of the map, wondering if Sammy was hidden somewhere in these woods.

A few hours later John ordered him to bed, but Dean had a hard time falling asleep. He kept glancing at the empty bed beside him, neatly made and ready for the occupant.

"Don't worry, Sammy," he whispered into his pillow, "I'll bring you home soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke up to the embarrassing discovery that he had wet himself. Not that it was his fault, the way that b$*#& amped up his fear at every opportunity. He sighed in the darkness, wishing with all his heart he could be back with his family. He hoped Dean hadn't heard him scream, it was bad enough his dad did. His dad was tough and had lived through combat, he would be able to handle it … Dean was another story. He knew that every time he was in pain Dean felt it too and with everything this coven was putting him through … the last thing he wanted to do was share it with his brother.

The blinding light returned, never failing to burn his eyes. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to think about what they had planned this time. He heard a strange chant and forced his eyes open. He stared in shock as the top of the cage detached itself from the rest of it, making it easy for Elias and Mather to remove it. He had never considered the idea that a bonding spell had been used to imprison him. Suddenly it dawned on him … Ms. Airaza wasn't there.

"What are you doing?"

Mather gave him a wicked smile and stepped into the topless cage causing Sam to cringe involuntarily … this did not look good. He attempted to swing his feet up and knock Mather off balance, but his attacker was faster and forced Sam to lay on his stomach, placing his knee on the back of Sam's legs to prevent farther resistance. Elias keeled near Sam's head and, reaching through the bars, grasped him by his shoulders, effectively immobilizing him. Sam franticly looked for some kind of escape, but only found the grim reminders of how hopeless his situation had just become. Dean, he thought desperately, where are you?

He could only watch in horror as Mather pulled a long knife from behind his back and held it in front of Sam's face.

"Do you know what this is?"

He didn't answer while he stared at his own frightened reflection in the six inches of shining steel.

"This is the blade Azaria pulled from my love's heart, the blade your father put there."

He pulled the knife out of view and a second later Sam shuddered when he felt the tip gently tracing his shoulder blades.

"She doesn't understand. Your father needs to suffer for what he has done.

He stopped at the base of Sam's neck, just above the spine.

"Our coven had been so strong ... thirteen powerful people … my brothers and sisters ..."

Sam sucked in his breath when he felt the sting of the knife biting into his skin and the warm trickle of blood running down his neck.

"Then your father massacred them … nine dead in one night … and my beloved Naiara … gone forever ..."

Sam fought against his rising fear as the sharp blade began to slowly move down his spine.

"Your father took the one most precious to me … now I will return the favor."

He pulled the knife away and the shadows gave away it's position high above Sam's heart.

"Maybe, when I am done with you, I'll finish the job with that smart mouthed brother of yours."

Sam's mind raced. He knew they meant to kill him, but he never thought it would end like this … it wasn't suppose to end like this … Suddenly, he had an idea and prayed it would work. He poured all of the fear and pain he was feeling into one long, earsplitting, scream. Elias took a hand off his shoulder and covered his mouth, revealing that he had guessed right. He continued his muffled protests as loud as he could, hoping it wasn't in vain, and almost missed the strange word that came from behind him. He felt Mather's weight come off him a second before he crashed into the wall. To avoid the same fate, Elias released him and backed away, eyes locked on the person by the door.

"What do you think you are doing? You could have ruined everything!"

Sam sighed, never imagining he would be glad to hear that voice.

"He needs to die, Azaria," Mather grunted, pushing himself to his feet, "they all do."

Azaria? That must be her real name.

"Are you boys that blind?"

He didn't recognize that voice. Sam turned his head as the two woman came into view. The newcomer was slightly taller then Azaria with long bleach blond hair and eyes so dark they were almost black.

"What are you doing here, Maeve?" Mather growled.

"It was my coven too." She shot back with a glare.

Greeeeat, Sam thought to himself, whatever they are planing can't be far off now that all living members have gathered.

"If you cared about this coven you wouldn't have abandoned us after that murderer slaughtered them." Elias pointed out.

"Murderer?" Mather scoffed, "Try psycho-path. The man took a twisted pleasure in killing them."

Sam could feel anger pulse through him at the way they talked about his dad. He tried to twist around to get a better look and a whimper escaped his lips when he shifted his throbbing arm. This seemed to bring his captors' attention back to him. Maeve hunched down and took his head in her hands, painfully pulling him up into a kneeling position so they were face to face. She smirked as her eyes swept over his bruised form.

"So … this is the hunter's son?"

Sam spit in her face causing her to amused expression to quickly change to one of cold hatred.

"Proud of it."

She griped his hair with one hand, holding him upright while her other moved down to his chest.

"I almost hope your father finds us … I would like to see his face when the blade comes down."

He grit his teeth when she scratched two lines into the skin over his heart and gave him a grin that made Azaria's look pleasant.

"X-marks the spot."

~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean moved stealthily through the silent woods. His gun ready in his hand, eyes searching for any sign of his brother. Straining his ears he heard a distant chanting riding the wind. Without a second thought, he raced toward the sound. The voices grew louder and louder as he approached the clearing. There, in the center of a circle of trees was a massive alter. Hooded figures stood at each corner, but Dean couldn't get his eyes off the still form that lay on the stone.

"Sammy!" He scream, but couldn't move forward.

Looking down he saw cold dead hands bursting from the ground and grabbing at his feet and legs. He tried to fight them off, but more came and took hold of his arms. With the hands holding him in place, Dean could only watch helplessly as his little brother was approached by Azaria. She was dressed in a long red gown, her brown hair flowing freely down her back, and her face twisted with pleasure.

"No!" He struggled against the cold, vice like grips, "Get away from him!"

She raised up a long dagger, holding it high above her head.

"Now,"she cried out, "we get our revenge!"

"NOOOOOO!"

He saw the blade came down, plunging into his brother's heart, and sank to his knees as grief swept over him. He was too late.

A second later, he was alone. The hands … the witches … they were all gone. Pushed himself to his feet, he numbly walked over to the alter. Sam's still, white form spread across the stone surface, knife still sticking out of him. With a shaking hand, he brushed Sam's unruly bangs out of his eyes, not even trying to hide his tears.

"Dean?"

He turned toward the whisper and saw Sam, pale as death standing behind him, a dark crimson gash in his chest.

"Why didn't you save me?"

"I'm … I'm sorry, Sammy." He sobbed. "I … I tried …"

"You were suppose to save me."

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he took a step towards the spirit.

"I'm sorry … I really tried, Sam … I'm so sorry …"

"I needed you to save me."

Now Dean could barely speak. He reached towards his brother, but felt only cold empty air. He looked around frantically, but found he was truly alone.

"No Sam …" he choked, "don't leave me … Sammy!"

He sat up panting, coated in sweat, and looked around. Relief flooded over him when he saw he was back at the hotel and he fell back against the pillows, rubbing his face, trying to erase the memory of the nightmare. Throwing off his blankets, he headed to the tiny motel kitchen, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night. Snatching a coke from the mini-fridge, he headed back to the table covered in their research. His dad was slumped over a book while Bobby lay stretched out on the couch. He was glad his dream hadn't caused them to wake up, they needed all the rest they could get.

He sighed and reached for the map, that was all but burned into his memory, deciding that if he couldn't sleep he might as well get some work done. He paused when the map uncovered his dad's journal. John had all but banned him from reading it since Sam's abduction. Double checking that he dad was still asleep, he picked up the book bringing it over to his bed. Flipping through, he quickly found the section on the coven. His blood ran cold as he read the notes scribbled across the page. The description of the other victims brought back the thought of his brothers mangled body … Sam's cold dead voice echoing in his mind.

"_Why didn't you save me … You were suppose to save me … I needed you to save me ..."_

Dean slammed the journal closed and a photo fell onto the bed. He picked it up and didn't know whether to smile or cry as the image of his brother grinned back at him.

"I WILL save you Sam." he vowed, "I swear I'll save you."

* * *

I promise you, I am really not an evil person.

And, don't worry about Dean, he'll be okay as soon as he gets Sammy back.

BTW, to all you Harry Potter fans out there, I will soon be posting my first non-Supernatural fanfic. (As soon as I get chapter one back from my "editor" anyway.) So keep an eye out. (It's called "Outcast") I know it doesn't REALLY make up for how much I picking on Dean, but maybe now I won't have to hide.


	16. Chapter 16

I was going to wait until I heard back from one of my reviewers about what they thought of chapter 15 ... but since it took so long to get this edited (sorry, technical difficulties) I'm just going to post it now.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

John pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. He must have been more exhausted then he thought last night, he didn't even remember lying down. He checked his watch, cursing when he realized it was after 9:00am. He was wanting to touch base with Henry since they had barely seen him since Azaria's phone call, but Henry was always out by 8:00am. John sighed, reaching for his phone to call the lawyer, and noticed something was missing from the table. He shifted through the papers, with his urgency growing every second.

"What are you looking for John?"

He glanced up briefly to see Bobby pushing himself off the couch.

"My d&%* journal."

He continued to search until Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Um … John ..."

He looked where he was pointing and froze. His journal was sitting on the bed at Dean's knees, while his son was curled up into a ball, unconsciously cradling a photo against his chest. He felt himself pale at the realization of what Dean must have read, followed by fury at his direct disobedience.

"What the h&*% do you think you are doing!"

His yell instantly woke the startled teen.

"D-Dad … I …"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Dean! I gave you a direct order and you had to do things your own way ... you're off the hunt."

Dean eyes grew wide in shock.

"Wha- NO!"

"You brought it on yourself, Dean. From now on, you'll help Henry and do your community service."

"Dad … please!"

He turned his back on the pleading look on his son's face.

"Get ready to go. I'll call Henry."

His tone made it clear that the conversation was over. Dean ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Idjit"

He was surprised at the anger in his friends voice.

"Bobby?"

He looked over and caught the glare being sent his way.

"That was just about the stupidest, most reckless thing you could have done."

"I warned him what would happen if he disobeyed."

Bobby pointed toward the bathroom door.

"Dean would go to h&^* and back for Sam, you know that. And no freaking warning is going to keep him from doing everything he can for his brother."

"D*$% it, you read what that coven has done. The last thing Dean needs is to be thinking of Sam like that."

"Come on John, you would've had to tell Dean sooner or later, if he didn't know what he was going up against, he might have gotten himself or someone else killed."

"Are you telling me how to run MY hunt!?"

He stood, looking down at the other hunter, even though he was only one inch taller. Bobby, however was not about to back down.

"No, I am telling you to get over yourself and see what you are doing to YOUR boy! Order or not, Dean is NOT going to give up this hunt. Do you really want him going after the coven alone?"

John stopped, looking at the bathroom door. He would have to tie Dean up and lock him in the trunk, and even THAT might not stop him. Bobby was right, nothing was going to keep him from looking for Sam … not even him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean braced his back against the door, examining his sore hands and listening to the argument die down in the other room. At least the yelling had drown out the sounds of his own venting … and his dad was gonna be pissed when he saw the holes in the drywall, but Dean didn't care right now. The older hunter knew him well, there was no freaking way he would sit out this hunt. And leaving him with Henry? The guy was a good friend and a great lawyer, but he had a snowball's chance in h&*# of keeping Dean contained.

Dean had already started to form a plan for going after Sam when he noticed the sudden silence in the main room. He held his breath, waiting to see if it was because his dad was calming down or if Bobby had pushed him to the point he was too mad too speak. It seemed like an eternity passed before he heard anything.

"Dean."

There was no mistaking the order in John's voice, but the tone was neutral and Dean had no idea what to expect as he slowly pushed the door open. Dean crossed the floor and stood in front of his dad, controlling his expression so he wouldn't make the situation worst.

"Did you finish marking all possible locations of the coven?"

"Yes sir."

Yeah, Dean thought bitterly, all 78 of them.

"Cross reference them with what you learned from the journal, see if we can narrow it down."

Dean resisted the urge to let out a huge sigh of relief. As willing as he was to got out and find Sam alone, if was going to be so much easier with his dad and Bobby on his side.

A few hours of research later and Dean was ready to start climbing the walls. The new information had narrowed it down … to over 40 possibilities. The most frustrating this was that there was no guarantee that the coven was even holding Sam in one of those places. The locations he found were just for their … The image of his brother laying on the alter flashed across his mind and a shiver shook him. He closed his eyes trying to force back the tidal wave of emotion before it made him sick.

"You okay?"

He looked up at Bobby's voice and saw both of the older hunters watching him, concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine." He returned to the map.

He didn't care if they believed him, he didn't believe it himself. He would not be okay until Sam was safe with them and the coven was reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes.

**~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam lay in the darkness wishing for sleep. His empty stomach had stopped groaning, but his strong thirst was driving him crazy. Ever since his captivity began, they had neglected to supply even his most basic needs. Just as he was beginning to think they meant to starve him to death when, someone flipped the switch and opened the door.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut against the burning light, wondering which member of the coven had come to torment him this time.

"Hello, Samuel."

Maeve. He had only met her once, but already hated her. Sam shifted his head so he wasn't looking at her, and even that small movement hurt. He bit his lower lip and focused on not making a sound. He was tired of amusing the witches with his suffering.

"Oh, is the tough little hunter too good to talk to me?"

He couldn't stop from yelping when she took him by the hair and dragged him around until he was facing her.

"That's better. So, are you ready for tonight?"

Sam tried to keep his face passive, but had a bad feeling about where she was headed with this.

"You arrival could not have come at a better time."

While one hand grasped his hair, the other caressed his cheek. He flinched at her touch, which only made her smile wickedly.

"You see," her eyes were bright with anticipation, "tonight the stars are perfect for a ritual that has not been performed for over 100 years, and you, my sweet INNOCENT child, get to be a part of it."

Sam frowned at the way she stressed the word "innocent". Azaria had used that word too when she had called his dad. Why was it so important that he hadn't made his first kill yet?"

Her finger ran down his neck to the mark she left on his chest.

"The time is almost here, and our coven will rise to power once again … and she shall rise with us and lead us to victory."

Her hand came up again and cupped his chin.

"And you are the key, little one. You would bring it all about."

He was thinking that he would rather die then help them, but something told him that was the general idea. She seemed to be enjoying every minute of her ranting, while Sam payed close attention to her words, trying to figure out what she meant.

With her fist still knotted in his hair she stood, pulling Sam up with her. He sucked in his breath, trying not to pass out. Her grin was larger and full of evil glee.

"You should know by now that we are going to kill you, but did you know that we will also use you to undo your father's hard work?"

H stared at her, his mind trying to push passed the pain to sort out what she meant.

"Tell me, Samuel, do you know how to raise the dead?"

Suddenly, he knew what they were planning and it made his blood run cold.

"To put it simply, when a special dagger is plunged through the heart of one who is innocent, they take the place of the dead."

She placed her hand over his heart.

"Your death will give us more then revenge, it will bring back our sister. Tonight Naiara will live again!"

She leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"And do you know the best part? The innocent only has to be alive …"

She twisted his body, so his injured arm hung just inches from the floor with his entire body weight behind it. Sam fear level began to spike uncontrollably as Maeve began to loosen her grip.

"Please …" he begged, "please ..."

She paused when the door opened, but Sam's fear climbed farther when he saw Mather standing there with a look of twisted pleasure on his face.

"Don't worry, Samuel." He held up a small packet. "I brought the smelling salts."

Sam lay on his stomach, the same position he had been in when they had finally finished having their fun and left him alone. He had new bruises, was bleeding from who knows how many fresh cuts, his arm was screaming at him in protest of the abuse he suffered, that on top of being weakened from the lack of food and water. Moisture began to fill his eyes when he thought about how much time he had left. How much time until the witches … he was unable to hold back his tears as the feeling of hopelessness threatened to crush him and he wondered if he ever see his family again. His mind wondered once again to the morning that this all started. He smiled a little at the memory of Dean bobbing his head to his Stix album while he got his shoes on. Dean would find him, Sam told himself, he always takes care of everything. He started to sing quietly the last song they heard together.

"Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law …"

He choked on the lump ion his throat as he thought how appropriate this song was for the occasion.

"Lawmen has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home …"

He missed his family so much … he would have given anything for Dean to be with him again.

"Dear mama, I can hear you a'crying your so scared and all alone …"

Sam licked his parched lips, tasting the salt and copper from his dried blood and tears.

"Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very … long …"

He broke down and sob against the cold metal of the cage floor. The truth was painfully clear … he was just about out of time. Less then one day left … Dean … Dad … where are you?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

While John checked local newspapers for any other signs of the coven's activity, Dean continued to try and narrow down the location. Bobby had left several hours before and neither Winchester had spoken to the other since then. The silence was interrupted by a knock.

"Dean?"

Quietly, he set the map aside and opened the door.

"Hey Henry."

"Hey Dean … you okay?"

"Yes."

Dean say back on the bed and pulled the map back on his lap. John could see his son was lying through his teeth, but knew the only thing that would fix it was to find Sam. Henry looked his way.

"How are you holding up John."

"Fine."

Henry nodded, but looked less then convinced.

"Well … I just came from the police station."

John's head snapped up, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean was also intently watching the lawyer.

"Why were you there?" John demanded. "Do they know something about Sam?"

"'Something' being the key word. The Banisters filed a missing person's report. The police have already began an investigation."

John cursed under his breath.

"If it helps, they are investigating Azaria, not you." Henry said gently. "The Banisters were quite adamant that you and Bobby had nothing to do with it. Besides, why would you take him a few days before you would have him back anyway?"

Though that was good news, that wasn't their only problem. The last thing he needed was for some hard nose detective taking him away from his hunt for questioning.

"I … um … took the liberty of playing the lawyer card."

John gave him a puzzled look.

"I told them that Azaria had contacted you, but you were refusing police assistance, choosing to do what she said in order to get your son back. It's not an uncommon reaction … and not TOO far from the truth. I also said that if they had any questions for you they were to go through me as your lawyer. And, I contacted Judge Saltzman about Dean's community service. Based on the information about Sam's abduction, he is going to make sure Dean's missed time doesn't have a negative effect his total hours, or worst, put him back in juvy. I … uh … would have talked to you first, but figured you were busy."

"How the crap are you still a small time lawyer?" Dean exclaimed.

John gave him a waring look, but Henry just laughed.

"Well, Dean, I actually had a chance to work in my father's law firm, but corporate law is so much more boring then this."

There was another knock and Henry, since he was already up, opened the door.

"Hello Bobby."

"Hey, Henry. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, but I should be getting back. I'll call you if they find out anything."

"Anything about what?"

"The Banister's told the police about Sam." John answered.

"Ah, h^*%." Bobby muttered.

"They don't think it was you," Henry assured him, "they are looking for Azaria and her men."

"Speaking of which …" Bobby pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Henry.

Henry held of the small iron charm.

"What's this for?"

"It will help block the witch's powers," Bobby explained, "so she can't mess with your emotions again … if you run into her anyway."

"Do they really work?" Henry questioned while Bobby handed two more out to the other hunters.

Bobby pulled out his keys and pointed to an identical charm hanging from the ring.

"Hasn't failed me yet."

Henry smiled as he rubbed the quarter size medallion between his fingers.

"Oh," He seemed almost startled, "I almost forgot. I found out a few random bits of information for you."

John pocketed his own charm and looked up at the lawyer.

"I don't know how much it will help, but the names of her two men were Alastor Rehtam and Eric Saile. Since we know Airaza was Azaria, I guess it's safe to assume the other two are really named Mather and Elias. Have you heard of those two before?"

John thought back to all the books he'd read.

"The names sound familiar." He said slowly. "They might be members of Naiara's coven."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Bobby admitted.

"One last thing," Henry said on his way to the door, "I have a friend at the courthouse that has a thing about names, said that the name Eric means 'ever powerful'. Just out of curiosity I looked up Cerce and Alastor, they are both Greek names meaning 'a witch' and 'avenger'. Again, I'm not sure if it will help, but you never know."

"Not bad kid." Bobby patted his shoulder. "Ever think about taking up hunting?"

Henry looked nervous.

"Um … why don't you take care of killing the monsters and I'll stick with keeping you all out of jail?"

After Henry left, John looked up the names Henry had given them.

"D^#$ it."

"What is it, Dad?"

John rubbed his face with one hand before answering.

"Mather and Elias were part of the coven ... Mather was Naiara's mate."

"That explains why Azaria never let them talk." Bobby commented, "they might have given something away … especially Mather."

He could tell that both hunters understood how dangerous a creature who lost it's mate could be. What he would do for revenge … what he would do to Sammy … but that wasn't even the worst part.

"There's more. There is only one member of the coven left and when Maeve shows up …"

He didn't have to say any more. They all knew … Sam's time was about to run out.

* * *

I'm still working on the next one, but I hope to have it up soon.

In the mean time, please let me know how you are liking the story.

BTW, both my Harry Potter story ("Outcast") and the Supernatural/Twilight crossover my "editor" and I are co-writing ("Frienemies") have been posted, so please chack them out.


	17. Chapter 17

Almost done ...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sam lay in the darkness, praying that the light would never come. He heard the voices of the coven above him and tried to stay as still as possible, not just so he could hear them better, but so they wouldn't hear him.

"I say we should bring the rest of the hunters here, let them watch while we gut the little one."

"Aren't you a cheery one, Mather."

"As if you don't want to see John Winchester's face either, Maeve."

"Enough," Azaria commanded. "Bringing the hunters here will only cause problems. Remember that John Winchester killed nine of our brothers and sisters single handed. We must not underestimate him again."

Sam smiled. They BETTER fear his dad, especially since the coven signed it's own death warrant the second they took him.

"What about his brother?" Elias asked. "Are we really going to allow another Winchester to become a murderer?"

"Naiara will decide what happens to Dean Winchester." Azaria stated.

A wave of fear rushed over him. After all the pain and suffering he through … he couldn't let them put Dean through it too. A minuet later, Sam shoved the thought from his mind. The only reason the witches got him was because his family didn't know what they were. With the hunters now on guard, the coven didn't have a chance of getting close enough to catch Dean without getting their heads blown off … by their intended target.

"I agree, Naiara will decide the fate of the hunters, but I think that they should be present at the ceremony tonight." Maeve's voice took on a tone of twisted pleasure. "Oh, to watch them struggle, hear them beg for the life of the child … it would make revenge all the more sweeter."

A lump caught in Sam's throat. The only thing worst then dieing, was dieing in front of the people he loved. He prayed that the witches weren't that cruel.

"No."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't care why Azaria turned down the idea as long as his brother and dad didn't have to watch him die.

"No, we can't risk them ruining the ritual. The slightest disturbance could jeopardize the whole thing."

Huh, Sam thought, good to know.

"Azaria is right." Elias admitted. "Remember what happened when Naiaria tried to gain immortality? That is what brought the hunter to us in the first place."

"Exactly. But, we only need to stall the hunters for one more night, then at dawn they will find their beloved child at their doorstep, with the blade used to kill my sister in his heart."

"Then we can watch them grieve … before we crush them."

Maeve was one sick b%^*#.

"We will not kill John Winchester." Azaria said firmly.

Sam could almost hear the classic smirk in her voice.

"No, he will live a long healthy life … knowing he caused the death of his baby boy … maybe even both of them."

**~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean sat up panting and rubbed his face. He checked his watch and saw he had only been asleep a little less then half an hour, but it was long enough for the nightmare to return. His ghostly voice continued to echo in his head.

"_Why didn't you save me? … You were suppose to save me. … I needed you to save me."_

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to force the image of his brother's spirit out of his head.

"I'll save you Sammy," he whispered through clenched teeth, "I WILL save you … I have to …"

"Dean?"

He wiped away his tears before they had a chance to fall and turned to his dad. Both of the older hunters were looking at him with concern in their eyes, but it only annoyed him. Dean didn't want them worrying about HIM, not when Sammy was the one in trouble.

"You okay?"

"Yep."

Dean and John just stared at each other, both knowing what was happening, but neither willing to talk about it. Of course Henry picks that moment to come in, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Dean? You okay?"

He clenched his teeth again.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

If he had to say it one more time he was going to start throwing punches. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bobby get Henry's attention and motion for him not to pry. Dean made a mental note to thank him sometime and picked back up the map. He had ruled out a few more places, but they still had almost 30 left. There had to be something he was missing. If only he had more to go on … just one more piece of the puzzle …

He looked up when the phone rang. Henry pulled his out and frowned.

"Not me."

Dean tensed and looked at his dad. John was holding his phone with a look of pure hatred.

"What?" He growled.

Dean didn't have to ask who was on the line, but moved closer, straining to hear the witches voice, but couldn't quite make out what she was saying before the voice changed.

"Sam?" John's voice barely above a whisper.

Dean almost grabbed the phone out of his dad's hands as he held it between them.

"Sammy?"

"Dean?"

The pain in his brothers voice was heartbreaking.

"It's okay Sammy. We're gonna find you."

"It's happening tonight. They're gonna- NO!"

Dean heard the phone being yanked away and Sam's pleas to have it back followed by a cry of pain.

"SAM!" John and Dean yelled in unison.

His sobs grew louder and his shaky voice came back on the line.

"D-Dad? Dean?"

"We're still here, Sam."

"I … I love you guys."

Dean stared at his dad in horror and snatched the phone away from him.

"No Sam! We are not saying goodbye, not yet!"

"They're gonna-"

This time there was only a whimper before Sam screamed and fell silent.

"Sam? Sammy!"

"That was enough time, don't you think?"

He didn't recognize the voice, only that it was a guy.

"I'm gonna kill you, b#s*a&d." He seethed.

"You can try, little boy, but we hold all the cards this time."

He heard muffled voices and someone else came on the line.

"Dean?"

This must be Maeve.

"B^&$#"

"You are a Winchester, aren't you?"

"Proud of it. Where's my brother?"

"Oh, he a little out of it right now. Shame really, he is such fun when he is awake."

"I can't wait to gut you, along with the rest of your stinking kind."

She made a tsking sound.

"You must have learned your manners from your father."

"D#$& straight."

"Well, why don't you run along and let the grown ups talk."

"Why don't you go to h&^%."

"Or … I could just wake up your brother …"

"Alright! Here."

He handed the phone back to his dad and slumped on his bed.

"What do you want?"

Dean watched John's anger grow, before he let off a string of profanities and threw the phone across the room.

"What did they say?"

Dean wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, but he had to find out.

"A d^$# riddle!"

John slumped into his chair, his fists clenched in his lap.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"They said Sam's been where the moon and the stars meet."

Dean suddenly remembered something and grabbed his map. His eyes grew wide and he scanned his notes. This was it … this was the last piece …

"Dad, I know where Sammy is!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam awoke to find the top of the cage off and Elisa standing over him fastening something on his injured arm. A quick look told him it was a padded splint and he was no longer tied up.

"Can't have you passing out during the ritual." Azaria said with a wicked smile.

As soon as Elias was done, Sam bounced the splint on the ground and found the pain bearable … then he swung the splint at Elias, catching him on the side of the head and knocking him off balance. Adrenaline surging, Sam jumped to his feet and grabbed a knife from Elias' waist. Mather rushed forward and Sam thrust the blade straight through the witch's left hand. Howling in pain and rage, Mather recoiled preparing for another strike. Movement to his right caught Sam's attention and he twisted in time to stick the knife into Maeve's arm. She took stepped back, clutching the wound. Remembering Elias, Sam turned quickly, slicing Elias across his exposed stomach as the witch reached for him. He stumbled backward and fell over the side of the cadge. With a final surge of adrenaline, Sam jumped from the cadge, grunting at the impact. He now had only one more opponent to face. Azaria stood, blocking his escape, her smirk now an evil sneer.

"You will not ruin my revenge, you filthy hunter spawn."

"Watch me b&^%$!"

He drove the knife as deep as he could into her leg and she screamed in agony, but his weakened state had made him miss his mark … he WAS aiming for her heart. She backhanded him, knocking him to the floor. Dizzy from the blow, he watched her pull the knife out of her thigh.

"What a coincidence that you stabbed me in the same place my sister stabbed your father. Quiet fitting in fact, because, just as he killed her that … I will now kill you."

She stepped up, towering over him. Sam used him good arm and his feet in an attempt to push him back, but ran into the other three. Elias pulled him to his feet and the last thing he saw was Mather's fist coming straight at him.

The next thing he knew he was being carried trough the woods slung over someone's shoulder. Concentrating on keeping his breathing even, Sam pretended his was still out cold, hoping an opportunity would present itself soon. They stopped and Sam risked a quick look around. His eye caught the black, stone alter set up in the exact center of a large clearing, and his heart skipped a beat. His captor tossed him roughly on the grass and Sam somehow managed not to groan when the landing jarred his injuries. He waited patiently for the witches to turn their backs, while still pretending to be unconscious. As soon as they did he pushed himself up as quickly and quietly as he could … but he wasn't fast enough. Elias turned and saw him just as he managed to get his feet under him.

"Hey!"

He lunged at him and Sam bolted into the woods. Branches stinging his face and his lungs burning for air, Sam didn't even slow down. All he could think about was getting back to his family and as far away from the coven as possible. He could hear them closing in and he forced his abused body to go faster, but a root caught a hold of his ankle and he tumbled face first into the underbrush. A second later a hand grabbed him by the hair, yanking him to his feet and dragging him back toward the clearing. He screamed and clawed at the hand, but Mather wasn't about to let go, he only pulled harder.

"Come on you little brat, don't want to keep Naiara from getting her revenge on your family."

He fought back harder, trying to kick out at him, but Mather grabbed his leg and held him by his uninjured ankle, as well as his hair. Grasping the witch's wrist to try to relieve some on the pain on his head, Sam was glad he didn't have any tears left to fall. There was no escape now, he had lost.

When they arrived back at the clearing, Sam was immediately bound to the alter, the rough ropes rubbing his raw skin until it bled. He could only watch as they set up the candles and bowls of herbs around him. Using his uninjured left leg, he managed to kick over one the bowls, spilling the powder onto the ground. This only got the ropes tightened until he was afraid his limbs would snap off. His twisted ankle sent sharp pains up his leg, making him grateful that they had put the splint on his broken arm.

Before he knew it the ceremony had begun. He struggled as hard as his weakened body would allow while the coven chanted around him. Azaria climbed a few small steps until her waist was level with Sam's body. She smiled at him, her face full of triumph.

"I call upon the spirits of darkness to do as I command …"

Her voice was strong and powerful, filling Sam with fear.

"Take the heart of this innocent in place of my sister …"

She pulled the knife out of her cloak and held it high above her head.

"Take the blood of this child as an offering to your great power …"

At least, Sam thought, his family wasn't here to see him die.

"Release her from your grasp and give her this one's life …"

Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his own murder.

"Naiaria, my sister, RISE AGAIN!"

He sucked in his breath and braced himself for the end.

"Not tonight b&%#*!"

His eyes snapped open.

"DEAN!"

* * *

Sam is found!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BTW, I have all but the last chapter written, so it won't be long now ... :)


	18. Chapter 18

Okay ... almost done ...

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Dean was a good shot that rarely missed, so when he heard his brother scream his name, the cold hunter took over and he let off three shots. He couldn't tell if they killed her or not, but the force of the slugs was enough to knock Azaria off her away from his brother. Bobby and his Dad handled the other three, while Dean set his sights on his brother. He had only one job, and he wasn't going to fail it again.

Dean raced across the clearing, making his way to the alter that looked eerily similar the one in his dream. One of the witches, he recognized as Mather from his research, got in his way. The young hunter took note of the bandage wrapped around his left palm, smiling at the idea that Sam might have caused it.

"You will not stop us," Mather vowed, "and I will enjoy hearing your brother's final scream … just like all the others-"

Dean fired two more shots, getting him in the leg. He could have killed him, but Dean wanted the b&s%a$d suffer until someone could come by to finish the job. His eyes were focused on the form on the stone slab. Running just out of reach of the fallen witch, he vaulted over the side and landed next to his brother, getting a good look at his injuries.

"Oh, Sammy …" He whispered.

Sam's thin frame was covered with marks. Fury surged through him with he saw the finger shaped bruises covering his broken arm. It didn't take much imagination to figure out why the coven and put the brace there … which only fueled his anger. He had the sudden urge to jump off the alter and beat the living crap out of the nearest witch … maybe Mather ... but then he saw his brother's face. Passed the purple splotches, Sam looked up at him, his eyes shining with emotion.

"Dean?"

His voice was so raw it almost hurt to hear it. Dean whipped out his knife and quickly severed the ropes holding Sam down to the alter.

"Who else would I be?"

Dried tear tracks ran down Sam's face as his cracked lips spread into a lopsided smile.

"I knew you would find me."

Dean ran his hand through his brother's hair.

"Always, Sammy."

**~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

It hardly felt real. With his brother beside him, Sam began to relax. He was safe as long as Dean was with him, they couldn't hurt him anymore. Suddenly feeling very weak, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Whoa, Sammy, stay with me."

"Trying … Dean … so tired …"

He shivered and curled up against the cold stone. He felt Dean's jacket cover him.

"Hey, I noticed Mather's hand was messed up."

"A knife went through it."

"Nice."

Sam smiled at the pride in his brother's voice. He closed his eyes , enjoy the safety of his brothers company.

"Come on Sam, gotta stay awake for now."

"But … I'm tired."

"I know, but you just have to stay with me until the doctor says you can sleep."

Sam suddenly had a flash back of the nurses office. he grabbed his brother's arm, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"No doctors … they'll … they'll take me away …"

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"No one is taking you anywhere … I won't let them."

He calmed down a little and let his eyes roam the clearing. Now that he was on his side he could see the fight. Bobby punch Elias in the stomach, causing his cut to reopen.

"I take it, Mather wasn't the only one you got?"

Sam smiled, but didn't have the energy to explain. He looked around until he found his dad. John was taking care of Maeve making Sam's smile grow.

"Get 'er Dad." He whispered.

"That Maeve?"

Sam shuttered he remembered when Maeve and Mather had visited him earlier that day.

"Sammy?"

"She … she and Mather …"

He couldn't finish, he couldn't tell his brother what he had gone through, but he didn't have too. Dean's eyes swept over all the marks they left there and Sam could see the emotions burning in his eyes. For a second it looked like he was going to go over there and gut them all himself. He tightened his grip on his brothers arm.

"Dean … don't leave me."

Dean smiled, but the fire stayed in his eyes.

"I'm not going-"

Movement behind Dean caught Sam's attention and he watched in horror as Mather raised up with a dagger in his hands.

"DEAN!"

Dean turned and shoved his hunting knife deep in Mather's chest, suddenly making it clear what Dean's assignment was. He watched as his brother ripped the knife out and Mather dropped out of sight.

"Dad told you to pro-"

"Hey, Dad didn't have to tell me anything."

Sam smiled again, knowing nothing would get passed Dean.

**~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam's scream had detracted him enough for Maeve to stick him with her knife, but it wasn't deep. He cursed and swung his own blade at her, but the b&^*$ was fast and he only caught her side.

"Getting slow, old man. She grunted, still coming at him.

He glared at her cocky smirk. Even thought he cut her several times, she refused to back down and they continued circling around, each looked for an opening. The worst part was, she thought she could throw him off guard by running her mouth … but all it did was irritate him. Soon she found a topic guaranteed to get a reaction.

"I enjoyed the short time I had with your son. Mather and I had a lot of fun with him this morning."

It was a good thing Bobby had given him that charm, the last thing he needed now was being in a blind rage.

"You should have heard the number of times he screamed, I thought he was going to loose his voice."

John tried hard to maintain control, there was no way he would survive this fight if his emotions got away from him.

"But I don't know which I liked better, seeing him cry or hearing him beg."

Charm or no charm, it was becoming next to impossible for John to stay focused, but knowing that was the witches plan helped. He couldn't help but smirk at her obvious frustration.

"It's nice what a little piece of iron can do, isn't it?"

Her mood darkened, but her glare turned into a wicked grin.

"Hey,Sammy," she called over her shoulder, "say goodbye to Daddy!"

John saw Sam's eyes lock on him, filled with terror. Sam started to trembled, and John realized he was too close to Maeve not to have his emotions be effected. John gripped his knife firmly, no more games, it was time to end this. Stepping forward, John swiftly brought the knife down and it plunged into her chest. He watched the look of shock freeze onto her face as the life left her eyes. Shoving her body to the ground, he looked over to see Bobby had killed Elias and Mather was sprawled out by the alter. Now the only one left was the one that started it all

Circling around the alter, he found her laying near a tree, blood spilling from her shoulder and side where Dean had tagged her.

"You … haven't won yet … John Winchester." She whispered.

Azaria looked up, that classic smirk, still on her face, even as she lay dying.

"That's what it looks like to me."

He noted blood also coming from her leg. The craw from the alter to the tree must have opened another injury. He glanced over as Sam, knowing it must have come from him.

"Death is not the end for me … my spirit will not rest … I will return … and then …" she laughed, but it came out more like a wheeze, "I will kill … everyone you ever saved … everyone you ever knew … you will become a plague … a bringer of death … everyone you touch will die at my hand … and I will start … with Samuel … and then … Dean …"

John heard Sam whimpered behind him.

"That's right little one … your brother will die … slowly … painfully … just like you … and there is nothing … your father can do … to stop it …"

The whimpers turned to sobs and he glanced back to see Dean with his arm draped over his brother.

"She's lying Sam," he assured him, "she'll never hurt you again."

"Yes I will … just like Maeve and Mather this morning … Dean will-"

John had enough. He thrust his blade through her heart, silencing her permanently.

Now that the threat was gone, John allowed himself to go to his son and saw the marks that covered his pale skin.

"Sam …"

He reached out to touch him, and Sam flinched, pulling closer to Dean.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's just Dad."

He slowly opened his fear filled eyes.

"Dad?" he croaked.

John smiled, but continued to keep his emotions in check. If he didn't he would either cry or start, literally, ripping the coven apart.

"Yeah, I'm here, Sam."

"I … I wanna go … home."

John picked up his son, but as careful as he was, Sam still winced. He paused, allowing Dean to make sure the jacket was securely wrapped around him before carrying him back to the car, his oldest trailing right behind him.

"You did good, Dean."

"What?"

"You found your brother."

"He would have done the same for me."

That was more then likely true, but he was still proud of Dean. He had payed attention to the local nicknames of the roads and trails, the keys to the riddle. If he hadn't, or if they had been just a few minute later … John shoved the dark thoughts from his mind. Sam was alive and in his arms, that was all that mattered.

Dean ran ahead to the car and opened the back door. John lowered Sam onto the seat while Dean shined his flashlight over his brother. John took a calming breath, and checked Sam over carefully. A twisted ankle, a broken arm, and numerous cuts and bruises. But he knew the damage went deeper then what he could see. Sam clung to Dean's arm, as if letting go would mean loosing him again, and Dean seemed the same way. He could patch up the physical, but only time would heal the trauma the abduction had caused … to both of his boys. John pulled a blanket from the trunk and handed it to Dean. He tucked it around Sam, trying to make him as comfortably as possible. John got into the drivers seat and looked back at Dean, who was now on the seat with Sam's head and shoulders in his lap.

"Ready?"

Dean nodded and John took off for the hospital. In his review mirror he saw the glow of a fire. Looks like Bobby was making sure none of Azaria's threats came to pass. He turned back to the dark path that was trying to pass as a road and fished his cell phone out of his pocket, handing it back to Dean.

"Call Henry. Tell him we are on our way to the hospital and Bobby will need a ride."

Dean nodded and did as he was told, but his eyes never strayed from Sam.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean paced the waiting room, watching the doors that separated him from his brother. Sam had passed out just as the reached the hospital and the doctors wouldn't let him follow. His dad assured him that Sam's injuries were minor, but if they were so minor why did he need surgery for his arm?

"What the h&^% is taking so d#*$ long?" He grumbled.

He looked over at John. The older hunter just watched the doors in the same position he had been in since they were told to wait. Dean could tell John was just as nervous as he was, his dad just hid it better. He checked his watch again. It had been several hours since they brought Sam in and the last time they had seen anyone John was signing consent forms. He was sick of having everyone keep him from his brother. First the teachers, then the police, then the coven, now the doctors … he was done. Either they took him in to see Sam or he was going in there and find him himself.

"Sit down, Dean."

He glanced at his dad, wondering if his thoughts were that obvious, when someone walked through the doors and he heard a faint scream come from the area where they took Sam. He knew that scream, it had been echoing in his head for days.

"Sammy!"

He bolted for the door, knocking over the orderly who blocked his way.

"Dean!"

Ignoring his dad and dodging everyone who got in his way, Dean managed to find the room with Sam in it. His brother was laying on a bed with and IV in his good arm, a think white bandage on the other, and an ace bandage around his ankle. But what made Dean mad was the group of nurses and orderlies trying to hold him down so they could inject something in his IV. His panic stricken face turned his way.

"Dean! Help me!"

Dean shoved passed the people and took Sam's hand, who immediately stopped struggling.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm here now. It's all going to be fine."

"Excuse me-"

He silenced the sour looking nurse with a single glare.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

Sam sniffed, clinging hard to his brother's arm, his absent tears returning.

"Don't let them take me away … you promised you wouldn't let them take me away …"

Dean sucked in his breath and glared around the room, noticing a skinny man in a suit.

"Who?"

"CPS … he said I have to go back to the Banisters. I … I just wanna go home."

Dean put his arm around Sam, still glaring at the man.

"Don't worry, Sammy. No one is taking you anywhere."

* * *

DING DONG THE COVEN'S DEAD! (I hope I didn't leave anyone disappointed with the way that went down.)

But will the hunters loose Sam to CPS again?

I have the rest of the story written and will post it as I get the chapters back from my wonderful "editor". :)


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, here is another conversation showing that sarcasm often plays a part in the editing process. :)

(BTW, she highlights parts that need to be cut or changed in red.)

**KayValo87****[9:03 PM]: ** How do you like 19?

**ADarkWaterFae [9:03 PM]: ** Ehhhh**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:03 PM]: ** It's alllllllright....**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:03 PM]:** I suuuuuuuuppose**  
**

**KayValo87**** [9:04 PM]: ** ::whimper::

**ADarkWaterFae [9:04 PM]: ** ::snickers:: ::straightens face:: ::cough:: Yes....it's only okay, I guess**  
**

**KayValo87**** [9:04 PM]: ** Will I see a lot of red?

**ADarkWaterFae [9:04 PM]: ** The whole page**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:04 PM]:** RED!**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:04 PM]: ** Everywhere**  
**

**KayValo87**** [9:04 PM]: ** ::WHIMPER::

**ADarkWaterFae [9:05 PM]: ** Craziness of red**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:05 PM]:** ::muffled laughter:: ::straightens face again:: Yep**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:05 PM]:** Your going to have to rewrite the whole thing Krystle**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:05 PM]:** ::shakes head sadly::**  
**

**KayValo87****" [9:06 PM]: ** Can we salvage my favorite Henry line?

**ADarkWaterFae [9:06 PM]: ** No....Not at all**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:06 PM]: ** In fact**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:06 PM]: ** I suggest you get rid of the whole "Henry" character...**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:06 PM]:** rewrite all the chapters**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:06 PM]: ** ::nods::**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:06 PM]: ** Yep**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:06 PM]: ** that's what you should do **  
**

**KayValo87**** [9:07 PM]: ** I think my readers might object a bit ...

**ADarkWaterFae [9:07 PM]: ** No**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:07 PM]: ** no**  
**

**KayValo87**** [9:07 PM]: ** They seem to like him ...

**ADarkWaterFae [9:07 PM]: ** They will thank you**  
**

**ADarkWaterFae [9:07 PM]: ** They will say "YAY Kalo! Thanks for getting rid of that lawyer"**  
**

**KayValo87 [9:08 PM]: ** Who calls me Kalo?

Anyway, here's the next part ...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

John reached the room and saw Dean holding Sam, who pulled away and wiped his face as soon as he noticed him in the doorway.

"Dad, t-they … they said …"

As he shoved passed the nurses to get to his sons, Sam's breath hitched and Dean took over the explanation.

"CPS says he still can't come home."

"What?"

John saw a man in a suite making his way toward him.

"Mr. Winchester, my name is Randy Smith, I'm your son's new social worker."

Sam visibly tightened his grip on Dean's sleeve. Shooting the man a cold glare, John took some satisfaction at seeing the smaller man pale.

"T-there are a few questions we have for you concerning Ms. Airaza's involvement in your son's disappearance."

John glanced at the tears Sam was trying to hide. The b&^%* was dead, all he was worried about now was how badly she had hurt Sam.

"We understand she picked him up at his school …"

This idiot wanted to talk about this crap right in front of him! John's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man, Sam was not ready for this and if he made his son relive the experience … Randy Smith would not live to see the dawn.

The social worker seemed to pick up on the hostility and choked on his words. He nervously glanced between John and Dean, the latter of which had an expression just as cold as his dad's.

"Um … p-perhaps we can discuss this later." He stammered.

Neither John or Dean moved, they just stared at him.

"Uh .. right … later is better." He turned toward Sam. "I will be bringing you back to the Banisters-"

"I'm not going."

His voice was quiet and hoarse, but the moron didn't seem to notice.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. We are leaving as soon as the doctors give the okay."

His voice was firm now that he was talking to a child and not a six foot two hunter

"No you're not." John growled.

"You can't stop me."

Dean jumped to his feet, putting himself between the man and his brother.

"You wanna bet?"

For a second it looked as if he might try something, but they were interrupted by the doctor. The older man looked warmly at his young patient, apparently unaware of the rapidly growing hostility in the room.

"Hello Sam, I am Dr. Howard. How are you feeling?"

Before Sam could answer, Randy spoke up.

"Doctor, when will Sam be ready to leave?"

John briefly wondered if Henry could get him off the hook if he shot this guy right here.

"Mr. Smith, I can promise you it won't be tonight, so why don't you step aside and let me do my job."

Mr. Smith scowled and moved to the corner.

"Now then, how are you feeling?"

Sam shifted under the thin hospital blanket, but didn't say anything.

"It's alright if it hurts to talk, honestly I don't blame you."

He quietly checked over Sam's vitals, making the necessary notes in his chart.

"You are a very brave little boy, Sam, and you are going to be just fine."

The doctor turned to John.

"Can I speak with you in the hallway?"

John nodded and followed the man out, sucking in a calming breath when he saw Mr. Smith coming too. The doctor looked equally annoyed, but ignored him.

"Mr. Winchester, you son is severely dehydrated and malnourished. I can't be completely sure, without Sam's confirmation, but I imagine he wasn't given anything to eat or drink since he went missing."

John clenched his fists, but managed to keep his emotions in check.

"He also suffered quiet a beating, though with the amount of pain he must have been in, it is unlikely he was awake through much of it."

Except for the fact those sick b#s$a*ds kept waking him up.

"Aside from that, his left arm has been re-broken and his right ankle is sprained."

"So how long until I can take him?" Mr. Smith blurted out.

"Mr. Smith," Dr. Howard's voice was cool, but professional, "I will release Sam when he is strong enough. It may be several days, depending on-"

He stopped when several people started shouting in Sam's room, John recognizing his boys were among them. The three men rushed in to find two orderlies dragging Dean toward the door and away from his brother. A pair of nurses where holding Sam in bed while he reached out for Dean. Another nurse was injecting a needle to into Sam's IV. That did it.

"What the h^%& do you think you are doing!?"

"Dad! They're taking Sam!" Dean struggled against the men. "Don't let them take Sam!"

John turned on the doctor who had a look of pity on his face while he watched Sam stop fighting as the sedative took effect.

"I'm sorry, but Sam is being moved to a room in PICU … and I can't let you go with him."

John could feel himself turning red.

"I really am sorry, but it's hospital policy. Visiting hours are over for the night, and the courts haven't let us know how much access you are allowed. In the meantime, Sam needs his sleep. You two can come back in the morning and see if all the legal matters have been sorted out. Don't worry, we will take good care of him."

John forced himself to stay calm. The last person who said that to him was Azaria.

"We aren't going anywhere." John stated.

A small army of hospital staff barred John and Dean from stopping them as they rolled Sam's bed to the elevator.

"You son of a b^&$*." Dean mumbled.

"I really am sorry. I heard what he went through, but I can't change the rules." He sighed, running a hand through his graying brown hair. "If it means anything, I will make sure he gets the best care we can offer. I'll let you know how he's doing after we have him settled in."

Now that Sam was gone, the staff dispersed and Dr. Howard walked away.

A few minuets later, they were joined by Bobby and Henry.

"How's Sam?" Bobby asked, worry all over his face.

"Doctor says he'll be fine, but they want to keep him here for a few days." John answered.

"Why are you here and not with him?" Henry wondered.

"Because they kicked us out." Dean seethed. "They drugged Sam and shoved us out the freaking door."

"Wait …" Henry's eyes narrowed, "don't tell me they literally pulled you out of the room."

Dean answered with a glare.

"Did Sam see?"

"Why did you think they drugged him?" Dean mumbled.

Henry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, much like he had done before he went into the court room. When he opened his eyes, the laughter that was usually there was replaced with a look as cold as ice. Without another word, the lawyer turned and went down the hall.

**~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~**

Dean leaned against the wall, wishing he could tear them down until he found Sam. He needed to be with his brother. If Sam woke up alone … Dean focused on a crack in the white plaster, wishing it would open up and lead to Sammy. Where the crap was Henry? If anyone could get him in to see his brother, it was him.

About twenty minutes after Henry left, he returned with a very nervous looking man in a dark suite.

"John, this is Richard Stanton, he is the hospital administrator."

Dean didn't care if he was the Pope, as long as he could get him to where Sam was.

"Mr. Winchester, I heard about what happened," he sent Henry a sideways glance, "and I assure you it will not happen again."

Henry cleared his throat and gave the administrator a hard look. Mr. Stanton sighed and turned back to John.

"I will have Sam moved to a private room right away. There are no visitor restrictions for family there, so you three can be with him as much as you like, except when the doctors need him for tests."

He looked back at Henry, as if asking if there was anything else. Henry motioned to Dean.

"Oh yes … um … Dean will be allowed to stay with his brother while the test are being run, to avoid farther problems, provided he does not get in the doctors way."

Henry nodded in approval and Mr. Stanton took his leave. Dean just stared, jaw dropped, at the lawyer.

"How did you do that?"

"I simply explained Sam's situation to him."

"We tried that already," John said, "we just got a line about hospital policy."

Henry grinned.

"So did I … but being a lawyer helps."

Dean gave him a puzzled look, and saw his dad and Bobby doing the same. Henry's grin deepened.

"It's amazing how cooperative he became when I used terms like 'emotional trauma' and 'sue' in the same sentence."

Dean sat in a hard chair next to Sam's bed holding his hand while being careful of the IV. The doctors said it would be a while before he woke up, but Dean didn't care. He was not leaving his brother again. John sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed watching over his youngest, while Bobby snored in a chair in the corner.

"You need to rest Dean."

"I will … right after I know Sam's okay."

Dean didn't take his eyes of his brother, but knew his dad was smiling.

"He's gonna be just fine, Dean, get some sleep. I'll wake you if he wakes up."

Dean didn't move, he just watched Sam's chest rise and fall. He couldn't go to sleep. It was stupid, but he felt that if he closed his eyes, Sam wouldn't be there when he opened them again.

"Dean."

There it was, the tone that meant the topic was no longer up for debate. He shot John a pleading look, but his dad's expression didn't change. Man, Dean must look pretty exhausted if he was pulling rank like this. They were both distracted by a whimper coming from between them.

"Sam?" Dean whispered.

Sam's eyes flew open and tears sprang from his eyes that had been dry for too long.

"Dean!" He screamed.

"Whoa, calm down, Sammy," He took him gently by the shoulders, to keep him from thrashing around, "I'm right here. It's okay."

Sam's wide eyes locked on him.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled.

"That's me, your totally awesome brother."

Sam wrapped his arms around him and wept. Dean just hugged him back, rubbing his hand in circles on Sam's back.

"It's over Sammy … they'll never hurt you again."

**~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~**

Sam held his brother and cried, not caring who saw it. He had thought it had been another nightmare, that he had dreamed about his family finding him, only to be taken away again. He was sure he would wake up alone and in pain … but when he saw Dean … he couldn't hold it in. He was safe, really truly safe.

Suddenly it occurred to him, if his rescue was real then what Mr. Smith had told him … He gripped Dean tighter as his fears returned.

"Sammy? What's wrong?"

"M-Mr. Smith …" Sam stammered between sobs, "he said …"

He stopped when Dean growled.

"He's not taking you anywhere, Sam."

"Actually, I am."

Sam instinctively ducked behind his brother, who turned to shield him from the new social worker. Memories of Azaria and all she did to him, before and after his abduction, surfaced. No one knew how much this guy effected him … except maybe Dean. His brother had a way of knowing when something was wrong … no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Get the h^&% out of my brother's room you son of a b^%&$."

Dean's voice was quiet and menacing, making the man swallow nervously.

"I-I'm here to talk to Sam about what happened."

"No your not." John's tone matched his son's exactly.

Sam peeked over to see his dad and Bobby both taking a defensive stance between him and the social worker. Mr. Smith tried to put on a brave front, but even Sam could see he was scared.

"You aren't in any position to stop me."

His voice wavered a bit, but deep down Sam knew he was right. He was technically still in foster care, and as long as he was, Mr. Smith had more power over him them his own father.

"He may not be, but I am."

Sam's heart soared when Henry walked into the room with a smile on his face that reminded Sam of a movie star or a toothpaste commercial.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Henry Casper, Sam's lawyer."

"Don't you represent his brother?"

"I represent the whole family with whatever legal troubles they have."

"You can't represent his father AND him in the abuse case."

"I'm not, I am representing him on the suit I am filing against your firm for the emotional trauma your people have caused."

Sam stared at him, as did everyone else in the room.

"Y-you … you can't …" Mr. Smith started.

"Oh, I'm sure your employers and I will be able to come to some sort of arrangement. Until then, I suggest you stay as far from my client as possible … wouldn't want to make anything worse."

Mr. Smith looked from the hunters to Henry and back several times before he nodded and left the room.

"That won't keep him away forever," Sam said glumly, "as soon as I am better he's taking me back."

Henry gave him a warm smile.

"No he won't."

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Henry held up his hand.

"Don't you remember Sam? I'm taking care of everything."

* * *

I know, I know, I say this a lot ... but I LOVE HENRY! (Don't you?)

Only one chapter left now ...


	20. Chapter 20

WOW! I have my first finished story.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading all this time. (A special thanks to all my consistant reviewers, you guys are great. :) )

I hope you enjoy the ending.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Sam looked up and smiled when Dean let Bobby into the hotel room.

"Hey, Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Great."

Great didn't begin to describe it. He had been released from the hospital the day before, two hours after he was officially out of foster care. He was back in the ratty motel that smelled faintly of gun powder, getting ready to go back to school, and his brother woke him up that morning by throwing a dirty sock on his face. He was in heaven! Dean tossed his coat at him.

"Hurry up, we can't be late."

Sam grinned at his brother who had hardly left his side since he was put in the PICU. He also insisted on walking Sam to school before he returned to his community service. And, since Dean had not put in any hours while Sam was missing or in the hospital, they were guaranteed to be sticking around for at least two and a half more weeks. Sam was glad that he would have more time with Chin-Mae and Molly, but didn't like having to tell them that in three weeks he would probably be halfway across the country.

"Anytime dude …" Dean called from the doorway.

"I'm coming."

They walked in silence, just like they had before this whole thing had started. When they reached the school, Dean turned to him.

"Will you be alright?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder and saw Chin-Mae waiting for him by the door.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

Dean nodded, scanning the area like he always did.

"I'll be back here as soon as school lets out. Stay out of trouble."

Sam gave him an inquiring look.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Dean smirked and pulled him into a headlock, messing up his hair.

"Dean!" he whispered, so he wouldn't bring attention to himself, "let go!"

When he finally did Sam lost his balance and almost fell face first into a bush, but Dean caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Dude, that was pathetic. You really need to step up your game."

Sam glared. He may have a cast, but he was still a Winchester. Whipping around, he had Dean pinned on his back in seconds.

"Or not ..." Dean chuckled.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up in time to see Molly barreling into him, knocking him off Dean so he was laying on the sidewalk with the kid on top of him.

"Oh Sam, I'm so glad you are okay! The hospital wouldn't let us come see you! But now you're here!"

Sam forced a smile, but, based on the look on his brothers face, knew he would never be allowed to live down the fact he was just taken down by a five year old girl.

"Hey, Molly."

"Molly, be careful!" Chin-Mae scolded, running towards them, "he just got out of the hospital, for crying out loud."

"It's fine, Chin-Mae." Sam grunted.

Molly got off and Dean pulled him to his feet.

"Well, I better get going. Be good, Sammy."

With one last perimeter scan, Dean took off down the street.

"Where is he going?" Molly asked.

"He has … some things to take care of."

She looked like she was going to asked more questions, but was cut off by the bell and the trio rushed off to their classes.

**~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~**

John tapped his finger on the Impala's steering wheel, wishing he could see through brick walls. Though he didn't take his eyes off the building, he was well aware of the young man's approach long before he slipped into the back seat.

"Hey, John, how's it going?"

"Hey, Henry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while John eyes swept the area before returning to the building.

"You know John, staring at Sam's school won't make him come out any faster."

"I'm not picking him up today."

"I'm trying to figure out if I should be relieved or concerned with that."

Before John could respond the lunch bell rang and kids poured from the building. It didn't take him long to pick out Sam, the only one with a black cast on his arm. He watched his son walk over to a bench with Chin-Mae to eat their lunches. He could almost hear their laughter from the car.

"John … I'm not sure how healthy it is that you are … um …"

John silenced him with a single look. He give a d#&% how "healthy" it was, he was going to make sure his son was safe. He was not going to risk loosing him again.

"Never mind … So, where's Bobby?"

John's eyes shifted back to Sam.

"Keeping an eye on Dean."

"Wouldn't someone notice a man following a group of teenagers cleaning the highway?"

"It will be good practice."

"For Bobby?"

He bit back a laugh.

"No …" he chuckled, "for Dean. See if he notices Bobby tracking them."

John looked in the review mirror and caught bewildered look on Henry's face.

"No offense … but a hunter's life is strange."

"You just noticed?"

They fell back into a comfortable silence, watching Sam play cards with Chin-Mae while they ate.

"So, did you and Bobby find the cabin?"

John's mood darkened.

"I'll take that as a yes."

John was grateful that Henry didn't pry. He didn't want to talk about the place where Sam had been held. The iron cage, the red tipped knife, the bloody wire used to bind him … no one should ever have had to go through that, much less a kid.

"Sorry … I guess I'm not really good at small talk."

"It's fine."

John wasn't really in the mood to talk. He was content to just keep an eye on his boy.

"Okay … I should get going. I have a meeting I need to be at. Will you be okay here?"

John shot him a brief glance.

"Right … dumb question … so, I guess I'll see you at dinner then. Try not to creep anyone out, I would hate to have got the abuse charges dropped so you could get the cops called on you for scaring a teacher or something."

John smiled as Sam won a round of what looked like "Old Maid".

"Don't worry … I won't get caught."

"Riiiiiight. See ya later John."

Henry got out and moved over to his own car. Sam looked up when the engine started and locked eyes with John. He jumped up and ran over to the fence, leaving behind a confused looking Chin-Mae. John got out of the Impala and rested his elbows on the roof.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, Sammy, everything is fine."

"Then why are you-" a look of understanding crossed his face. "I'm okay, Dad. You don't have to sit out here all day."

John smiled, but didn't move.

"Go back to your lunch, Sam."

"Okay."

Sam headed back toward the bench, when Chin-Mae was waiting. Pausing just a few steps from the fence, he turned back toward John.

"Are you picking me up today?"

"No, Dean will."

"Where will you be?"

"Caleb called … "

John stopped when he saw the look of disappointment spread across his son's face.

"Hey, he just needs help for a couple of hours. I'll be back for dinner, I promise."

Sam nodded, but didn't look convinced. John could kick himself for the number of times his promises fell through, but there were some things that he couldn't change.

**~~~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean lean against the fence scanning the crowd of kids hanging around the yard, keeping an eye out for a mop of brown hair and a black cast. He didn't see his brother … but he did see Molly coming his way at top speed.

"Dean!" She squealed, "you have to help Sam!"

That's all he needed to hear. He took off in a run in the direction the five year old had come from. What he saw gave him a strong sense of deja vu. Sam was standing between two kids, about Dean's size, and staring up Freddy. Chin-Mae was behind Sam, holding his arm.

"Get outta my way Gimpy," Freddy threatened. "or I'll break your other arm!"

"Leave him alone." Sam growled.

"Or what?"

Dean saw one of the two flanking his brother move behind Sam, who kept his eyes on Freddy. He raised up his hands, ready to club Sam, when Dean changed his mind with a fist to the stomach.

"You even THINK about hurting my brother again …" He whispered.

"Dean, no." He looked up and saw a twinge of fear in Sam's eyes. "Please … just stay out of this."

He wanted to say "h&^% no", but couldn't risk throwing his brother in a panic. So, with a icy glare at Freddy, Dean stepped back into the crowd. Freddy, who had paled upon seeing Dean, looked smug and, before Sam and finished turning around, shoved the smaller boy to the ground. Dean clenched his fists, longing to wipe that smirk off the bully's face … when he found he didn't have to.

"FREDRICK ELROY GREEVES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

All color drain from his face when he turned to the adult that had just entered the circle of students.

"D-Dad!? W-what are YOU doing here!?"

The man stood tall over his foster son, with a look similar to John's, but not quite as scary … to Dean anyway. Freddy was starting to trembled as he stammered over excuses of why he had pushed Sam.

"W-we were … we were just … it was just a game … honest!"

"Is this the same 'game' that made Chin-Mae hurt his arm?"

"It's not like it was broken or anything."

"But Sam's was," Norman said firmly. "You know the rules about physical contact, Freddy. Now get in the van. Your mother and I will discuss your punishment later."

"B-but Dad … !"

"Now, Freddy."

He looked over at Sam, while Dean helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"It's okay, Mr. Banister."

Norman smiled a little and followed Freddy to the waiting van. Chin-Mae stepped toward them.

"You really okay Sam?"

"Yeah, I've had worst."

Tell me about it, Dean thought to himself, I WISH schoolyard bullies were Sam's biggest problem.

"I guess Freddy won't be causing trouble anymore." Molly pipped up.

Dean had almost forget she was there.

"Let's hope so." Sam agreed.

Dad was late getting home that night, but Dean forgave him when he showed up with a couple of large pizzas.

"How was the hunt, Dad?" He asked, with a mouthful of pepperoni.

"Simple. Went really quick, once we were sure what we were dealing with."

"What was it?" Sam asked, helping himself to another slice.

"Oh, just a low level pagan god. No big deal."

"Don't you have to destroy something to kill those?" Sam wondered.

"Depends on the type," Bobby answered, "some have a sacred objects they are bound to, other can be staked with certain kinds of wood."

"So, a silver stake wouldn't have any effect?" Dean asked.

"No, it has to be wood. But you need to make sure you have the right wood for the right god."

"And it's through the heart, right?" Dean prodded.

"Doesn't have to be, as long as it's a fatal wound," John replied. "Stabbing them in the neck might work just as well."

Dean nodded an returned to his dinner.

"Henry?" Sam sounded concerned.

Dean glanced up to see a strange look on the lawyer's face.

"I'm fine … it's just … I'm not used to the dinner conversation revolving around how to kill things … in detail …"

"Look on the bright side," Dean grinned, "At least we didn't talk about-"

"Dean …" John warned.

"Sorry."

Henry smiled, pushing away his plate.

"It's fine, I was done anyway. Oh, and speaking of being done …"

He rifled through his bag before handing an envelope to John.

"… I believe this is yours."

Dean watched curiously as his dad pulled out a check and his eyes grew wide.

"Henry … how … ?"

Dean peered over his dad's shoulder. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw the amount of zeros.

"Holy crap!"

They had just handed a half a million dollars!

"Where did you get that!" Sam asked, equally shocked.

Henry's smile widened.

"You didn't think I was kidding about suing child services, did you? Just … try not to spend it ALL on ammo."

**~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam shuffled his feet, staring at the ground. The worst part of making good friends was always having to say goodbye. Molly had wrapped her arms around his waist, crying, until Maria finally manged to pull her gently into the van. The other kids had kept it short and sweet, he even got a grumpy "bye" from Freddy, but now only Chin-Mae was left.

"I'm really gonna miss you." his old roommate said awkwardly.

Sam mumbled an agreement. He was the only best friend Sam had in a long time, and they were always the hardest ones to leave behind.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Sam, anything."

"Look after Molly for me."

Chin-Mae smiled.

"I promise. And you take care of yourself and keep that brother of yours out of jail."

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I'll try."

Sam heard the Impala's engine, and watched the big black car come into sight.

"I have to go."

"Yeah ... me to."

They fidgeted for a few more seconds, before muttering there goodbyes and heading off to their respective vehicles. Sam sulked in the backseat, staring out the window.

"What's up, Sammy?"

He looked up to see Dean peering over the seat.

"It's just … I'm never gonna see Chin-Mae or Molly again."

He knew he shouldn't let it bother him, there were not the first friends he would had to say 'goodbye' to, not by far not the last. Still … he really had fun with those two …

"Don't worry about it Sam. It'll all be okay. You'll see."

**15 YEARS LATER … **

Sam stood in the back, silently watching the people across the room. He knew Dean would be pissed when he woke up to find them 300 miles off course, but after catching the announcement in the paper late last night, he knew it was worth it. He studied the woman who looked like an angel, crowned with a wreath of colorful flowers. The man couldn't have looked happier as he gazed into her eyes. His simple white button up shirt, complimenting her white dress perfectly … they looked so great together. Sam felt his own smile grow as he watched a childhood promise be fulfilled.

"I, Chin-Mae, take you Molly …"

* * *

Well, that's it.

Again, I hope you enjoyed it. (I tried to wrap it up as well as I could, note the end.)

Thank you to all who read and/or reviewed. It means a lot to me. :)

COMING SOON! ... "Roses Are Red" (My next story when the boys are young, Sam is 12 and Dean is 16)


End file.
